the eyes of a seer
by duze
Summary: Narutos Family Legacy has caught up to him. join him in the quest to meet the expectations of his family and love.  Blood line Naruto, Pairing to be decided Rated for adult Situations and possible Lemons in the Future
1. prologue

prologue: the damnation of an innocent

Running for his life, why every year no matter where he goes's, where he hides, they find him.

This year was no different the young boy ran for his life. Once again chased for a reason he did not know. Cries of there he is and Kill the Demon were heard from behind him as he ran into the slums if we was lucky he could get to the gates before they caught him. 4'4 the boy was short for his age his body showed shines of malnutrition were evident if you ever looked, not that you would ever be able to tell at a glance his orange clothing hid his tiny frame from view. This was the boys 6th birthday and the anniversary of the kyuubi no kitsunes defeat by the 4th hokage. Turning the corner at a dead sprint the boy couldn't avoid being struck in the chest by a lady brandishing a broom.

Grunting as the stick struck him in the chest he fell forward into the street. His usual sun blond hair now covered in dirt and attire muddied he attempted to rise to his feet to run again. But it was too late the mob that had been chasing him had caught up as he straitened his back to stand the lady that had knocked him down brought the broom back down upon him striking him in the back. With a cry of pain he collapsed to the ground only to be kicked and punched mercilessly by the mob.

"Please stop," the boy cried "I haven't done anything," raising his hand to shield his face.

"You're a murder and a demon!" a man yelled bringing a bottle down over the boys arms shattering it and cutting the boy in one motion.

"Scum!" Hissed another villager, as he kicked the poor boy in the ribs.

"Why won't you just die!" Spat a man brandishing a knife cutting into the boy's cheek placing a parallel gash across the boy's whisker shaped birth marks

With that an anbu dropped into the group and grabbed the boy putting him over his shoulders without looking back he said "you have a minute before the escort team gets here you had best move on."

With a shunshin he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Coming to the small boy opened his eyes he had passed out after the beatings started. Trying to get a bearing on his location the boy looked around the room was dark a single torch burned in the far corner of the room over what seemed to be a forge. The air was stagnant and the air smelled of waste and refuse. Starting to panic the boy started to try and move it's when it hit him he couldn't move it was if the power of the earth's gravity had been turned up to 11 against his back he could barley move his fingers let alone him arms or legs. Realizing there was no escape from this position he was in the young boy closed his sapphire blue eyes and began thinking about what he could do and how he could get out of this.

"Alright naruto what can we do to get out; Jiji will be looking for me." Thought naruto, "how can we get out of this mess. "

"_Maybe I can help" said a voice in his mind. _

"Who's there?" said naruto nothing in the room moved and no one replied.

His vision went dark. And the world faded from view.

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Naruto was standing in a foot of emerald green water in want seemed to be a sewer pipe. The odd thing was it was the water that illuminated the pipe from where he was he could see dozens of maintenance doors all rusted or off the hinges this was truly a depressing place to be.

"Down here young one follow the sound of my voice and then we might be able to get out of this situation." Said a distant voice

This puzzled naruto wasn't he already out of the dark room where gravity didn't seem to work properly?

As he walked he noticed the tunnel getting brighter the mouth of the pipe was in front of him, what he saw when he reached it he couldn't even fathom a cage the size of a small mountain was in front of him inside lay a gigantic red fox with nine tails.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Asked naruto, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"We are in your mind." Said the fox, looking at the young boy in front of its cage.

"As for who I am the name your people gave me was the kyuubi no kitsune but I prefer kyu."Replied the kyuubi.

Naruto collapsed in shock of what he had just heard. "That can't be true the forth killed you" murmured the boy, clinging to the faintest of hope this was a lie, a trick, just one of the villagers torturing his mind, anything but the truth.

With a low chuckle the fox opened an eye to look at him, "I am very much alive young one but my question is how do you intend to get out of the gravity well were in?"

Thinking naruto contemplated his problem he was six really the only thing he could do was wait for his Jiji to find him and be a quiet and still as possible.

"I'm not sure what I can do other then wait?"Replied a worried naruto.

"Well where are we?" asked kyu "I only know were trapped by the force keeping me pinned to the floor what have we been doing before you came here?" Curious for an answer a single claw raked the cage testing its strength.

Holding firm the gate never wavered from its position between the boy and its gigantic body. "Well boy speak up I have no sight or hearing of my own to gage the world from here. Tell me of the world I have been away from for so long." Demanded the ancient creature

"But you have eyes and ears why can't you see or hear?" asked naruto confused by this.

"I can only experience what you allow me to experience and what the seal allows me to glean form my surroundings. I know what happens to your body but am in no position to change or adjust it in any way with the seal in its current state." A slightly irritated kitsune explained.

"Well how do I change that?" asked a very confused naruto looked around the room the only other thing in the room was a small piece of paper covering the gap between the gates of the cage saying **seal** on it.

"You would have to will it to change, the seal it's self is permanent thanks to the shinigami himself sealing me into you but it would forever respond to your will." Growled the kyuubi

In a moment the cage disappeared and a field appeared under their feet a small park and playground appeared in the distance and flowers and trees could be seen all around them to the south a small lake started to take shape from the ground. The last thing to appear was a small house on the far side of the lake. The seal moved from its place on the cage bars to form a small caller and silently locked itself around the fox's neck while it no longer looked like a prison the seal would forever reminded the fox that it was not free.

"Well this is certainly better then my previous homes I must ask why you change the environment young one?" mused the fox now able to freely reach the boy should it wish to.

"No one deserves to be locked in a cage just bigger than they are." A single tear passed Narutos eye he whispered "especially when they didn't do anything."

Dropping to his knees naruto clutched his head the pain he was feeling was excruciating his mind on fire he burst out of his mindscape to find that he was no longer in the gravity well , it made little difference his situation was all the more dire.

He was strapped to a stone table his wrists and feet bound to the slab with ninja wire his torso was now bare as the two men working above him. The man both wore cloaks and masks similar to the anbu but both of them had foxes on their face plates. They had cut the shirt he was wearing off his body exposing the shiki fujin on his lower torso his pants were cut just below the groin and he could feel a third pair of eyes watching from the far wall.

Trying to pull free of the wire on holding his right wrist to the table the man above him smiled an evil smile. "You won't be able to get away this time child we will extract our lord from you this day." the cloaked man said laughing slightly as he continues his work.

"Let me go!" cried naruto thrashing in his restraints.

At this the third person in the room stepped forward from the slight curve to their figure you could tell they were female, slapping him in the face a forcing a wad of cloth into his mouth, when the women spoke so cold were her words naruto froze and stared at her. "You will be silent and still while we work child and you will be free of the burden you carry, strain again and you will feel more pain in one day then the villagers have caused you in your life time this is a promise."

"We mustn't let them continue child." Whispered a voice in the boys mind

The desire to have someone present if not to help but to be there with him had opened a connection to the kyuubi inside of him

".ub..I" a muffled naruto chocked

"Think what you want to say child we will find a way out we must if we are to survive." Instructed the kyuubi.

The man on his left turned to look at the boy, dread in his eyes. Signalling his partners they grabbed the boys left arm and forced it to the table while the women pulled a spike from the forge white hot and pointed she razed it above his hand and said "I warned you to be still and quiet boy!"

With that she drove the nail through his palm screaming in pain naruto clenched his burning hand in an attempt to pull free he never felt the nail pass through his right hand as he blacked out from the pain.

Else ware in the village hidden amongst the leaves

A silver haired jounin was running at full speed to the hokages office in the center of the village. Hatake kakashi was running as fast as he could towards the kagas office if he didn't know he needed to, having arrived to collect his sensei's son from the Uchia compound to find that he never arrived was concerning enough but to find narutos apartment burned to the ground was completely another. Jumping from the street kakashi ran up the wall of the tower holding Sarutobi office the elderly hokage needed to know the son of the forth was missing and his home destroyed. Opening the office window and jumping in he appeared before the elderly kaga in an instant flooding the room with so much KI the three clients in the room fled in panic.

"What's the meaning of this kakashi" the old kaga demanded damned if this type of disrespect would be tolerated?

"Naruto missing..." was all kakashi could say before anbu appeared flanking him.

"Consider your old post reactivated captain find him and bring him back." demanded the elderly kaga fixing kakashi with a level stare he said "you four start your search immediately kakashi I need to know everything you know as quickly as possible" he sighed knowing this could get worse before it got better.

Relaying all the information that the Uchias had given him, kakashi made to go look for his sensei's son when another ninja joined him at the window to the credit of kakashi he wasn't shocked to see one of the sannin barring his way. "Where is my god son sensei?" asked the sannin fixing the Sarutobi will a look that could stop hearts.

"Were departing to look for him now jiraiya, any information you could provide would be useful otherwise put your skills to work and help us find him." While Sarutobi didn't look it he was just about ready to start panicking the child he was charged with protecting was missing, the laws he passed were going ignored, and both the other people in the village that were as close to blood relatives the boy had left were asking why he was missing.

"Well then I suggest we start by checking out the fox dens first." a irritated sannin said "I told you months ago this would happen on the night of the festival and instead of letting me take him from here you forbid him from leaving the village if he isn't perfectly health sensei..." jiraiya never finished he just departed in a swirl of leaves. That's when the other two felt it a wave of despair they hadn't felt in 6 years the chakra of the kyuubi no kitsune.

Four hours later

Naruto woke to find himself locked in his mindscape his body still nailed to the stone table nails pierced his hands, wrists, and ankles. His chest looked as if someone had used him as a sheath for a knife several deep channel wounds were scattered over the right side of his upper torso in it the kunai still stuck from his chest where his heart should be. His legs and arms weren't much better metal burned into his skin from where hot iron had be pressed had anyone else gone through such torture they would have died except for the foxes chakra healing his wounds as fast as the assailants had been able to cause them he would have died of trauma his assailants lay dead on the floor around the stone table all that was left of them were pools of their own blood and a few specks of bone the rest had simply become ash in the wave of demonic chakra that poured from the dyeing boys body.

Unable to leave his mindscape he searched for the kyuubi to find out why he could not leave to his astonishment the paradise he had created from his tenant out of the kindness of his heart had nearly entirely been destroyed the field was over turned the forest stood burnt and the lake was dry in the largest crater in the center of the badly scared earth lye the kyuubi blood and tears had pooled at the base of its head its clawed paws were raw from rage and the caller was cutting into its throat.

In a panic naruto jumped into the crater and pulled at the caller with all his might while the caller loosened it did not release its victim

"Why..?" Was all naruto heard as the fox simply lay there.

"Why do you defend me form the pain inflicted upon you? Why do you carry it yourself" it said in a low rumble

To the kyuubi astonishment naruto simply walked to the first of his great paws and producing bandages from his will alone and started to wrap the wounds.

With a small wave of chakra the gigantic form of the fox flowed away from naruto to his astonishment a girl wearing a small read robe clung to his chest sobbing. All he could do was hug her.

"Shhhh it will be alright you'll see" said naruto soothingly

Clutching him tightly she just cried harder, she had failed to protect her kits, she had failed to protect her mate and today she had failed to keep this kit safe as well. She couldn't bare the pain any longer she couldn't stand the regret of all the loss.

"It won't be alright!" a teary eyed kyu cried "I can't keep healing your body ill run out of chakra within the hour whatever your body is on is sealing my powers away from you when I run out of chakra the wounds on your body will open and you will die of either trauma or blood loss within minutes if I let you leave this place you will die from the pain iv failed you just like a failed Kushina." dropping to her knees she just looked at him with eyes full of sorrow and regret, kneeling down in front of her naruto hugged her and whispered into her ear. "Thank you for caring iv never met anyone who has ever shed a single tear for me." as that was said his world went black kyu was gone and the world was still.

A explosion rocked the room as the door barring the way of jiraiya was blown off its hinges the still partially formed rasengan in his hand jiraiya took in the room in an instant the air was thick with smoke the floor covered in blood and a small figure lay on a table made of stone arms stretched above his head with a kunai sticking out of his chest.

Dashing forward jiraiya did the only thing he knew how to do; he quickly drew a seal in his own blood around the boy and said "shisho fuin." a crystalline container almost transparent blue formed around naruto. As the crystal formed so did something else a small red fox pulled itself from the seal in front of him it walked down narutos body constantly working at removing the foreign objects from his body.

As kakashi turned the corner and entered the room all he could do was freeze and stair as jiraiya stared at the small red fox in the crystal do its best to clean the wounds of its vessel. is that what I think it is dead paned kakashi jiraiya simply stared when Sarutobi finally caught up with the other two ninja he almost died at what he saw between the fox in the crystal and the boy looking as if he was dead he walked up to the crystal placed his hand upon it and whispered, "I'm sorry naruto I truly failed you." a single tear passing from his eyes. "Is he stable to transport?" he asked looking at jiraiya? "I would say that until our friend in there stops moving and has removed all the nails from his body it will be impossible to move him." replied jiraiya clenching a fist and hitting the floor at the fact he couldn't do anything to help his god son.

Kakashi simply stood there, moments later whether it be to strain of finding him or just form the realization that he would never be able to look his sensei in the eyes upon reaching the next life he simply froze.

Pulling the final spike from narutos wrist the small fox climbed onto his chest once more, pulled the kunai form his heart and lied down both signalling it was finished its task and preparing the young boy to return to the land of the living.

Upon lying down kyu walked through the mind of naruto into the house on the far side of the lake and hugged the form of the boy she had taken as an adopted son. Releasing him from the forced comma he stirred in his mind kyu "where am I?" he asked, "Why do you look so sad."

"Your friends found you just as I was running out of chakra you're in a stasis field until they get you medical attention I think you will have to stay inside of it." said an exhausted kyu.

Looking over kyu he realized the seal binding her to him was damaged her caller was not the same single band of black leather it once was it was frayed and looked as if it was starting to split at the ends.

Sitting up and touching it the seal removed its self from her neck and the large array opened to show one of the eight strands of the hake no fuin shiki were missing. Moments later a woman who he had only seen for a moment in his life walked in she was tall had crimson hair and spoke as though she was an angel. "Well it looks like they damaged the seal again" turning in shock to look at the new person kyu could have sworn she was seeing things "Kushina..?" she gasped... grabbing her old friend and vessel.. "You can't be here your dead he killed you and took my kits from me you can't be here." Kyu sobbed.

Patting kyu on the shoulder as she passed Kushina hugged her son she tried to put a lot of unsaid things into the hug naruto seemed to understand and hugged her back. Looking at her son Kushina knew he had had a horrible life... but before she could open her mouth to speak a man in gray appeared at his side, "for six years you have carried our name with honour, pride, and dignity. For six years you have been looked upon like vermin and had your life treated with no respect. For six years you have endured pain, torture, and suffering. I the first head of the uzumaki clan hear by entrust the legacy to you uzumaki naruto as the last surviving uzumaki" looking up at Kushina he spoke once more "I'm sorry Kushina Mito has died preventing the theft of our phylactery and has sent it to the foxes to be protected." With those words Mito formed into existence inside Narutos mindscape "I'm sorry first I failed to keep the legacy continuing I have failed my father and his father before him." "Does not worry it seems Kushina had a son before her death he is the last of us and we will assist him in any way we can." the first said.

Turning his head to naruto the first said "we entrust to you all our knowledge of fuinjutsu as you age the legacy seal will release additional knowledge into your mind by the time you reach 16 you will know our art better than any human living... do you understand your responsibility to our family naruto" finished the first.

Naruto looked at him 'I have to rebuild our home." he murmured

"As well as guaranty the continuation of the uzumaki line we do not end like other clans our bloodline has saved our collective knowledge for centuries we will not allow it to extinguish under any circumstances" said the first with pride.

"As your knowledge increases so will your ability to unlock the 100 levels of the legacy seal at each level you will see more of your family's seals and techniques remember your duties to the family and to uzushiogakure we will rise again and inside you lays the key to our revival." Spoke the elderly man

With that Kushina Mito and the first faded from view leaving kyu and naruto alone once again a seal lay on the house floor and the number 1 sat in the middle the uzumaki legacy lay before him all he had to do was solve the problems it would give him in time walking to the seal naruto touched it with his right hand, thinking to himself "ill have to ask Jiji about how to interact with it later." Turning his attention to kyu who was still in shock he lightly caressed her cheek before lying back down to sleep.

Back in the real world things were going slowly kakashi and jiraiya had slowly moved naruto in his crystal prison towards the surface it would be a long trip to the Sarutobi estates as much as they would like to go to the hospital they had proven that the majority of the villagers could not be trusted and it would be a disaster if someone killed him in a hospital bed or burned the hospital down.

It took them the better part of the night to slowly move naruto to the estates. They moved quietly and carefully with the burst of kyuubi chakra every ninja and civilian was on edge. Sarutobi was on point moving the group as fast as they dared, upon reaching the estates kakashi and jiraiya carried naruto down the stairs into a hidden room in the cellar the room was small sparsely furnished the walls were painted white there was a bed in the far corner of the room a night stand lamp and a dresser. Placing naruto on the bed the three conversed.

"Who do we trust to work on him?" jiraiya asked?

"I'll see if I can find Rin." suggested kakashi.

"That would be a start." Sarutobi agreed "but will she have the skills to get him stable quick enough?" looking at the still sizable holes in the boys hands and ankles

"We will need at least two medics." pointed out jiraiya "three ideally."

Sarutobi grimaced at this he could see where jiraiya was going and he didn't want to have to recall the last loyal sannin as she was not going to take this well, another innocent person the village claimed.

"Tsunade would be the best choice but I don't think we will have an easy time of getting her to come back to us." Jiraiya said "Shizune should be with her as well that would get us our ideal medic count."

Sarutobi closed his eyes "alright jiraiya go get her, do what you must" he sighed definitely when she got here there would be hell to pay not telling her a family member was alive might have been a bad choice but at the time he had felt justified, having second thoughts wasn't in his nature but when you start pushing 70 years of age you start looking back and thinking about things you should have done differently. This just happening to be on the short list the aged kaga wished he had.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto I make no profit from this.

Chapter 1 – innocent no more

3 months had passed since that fateful night naruto still lay motionless in the seal not once had even an eye lid been opened frozen in a state of near death Naruto's mind had continued to be active in his mindscape but to the rest of the world they simply had to wait until the help they needed arrived. If anyone had paid attention they would have noticed the small red fox coming and going from the seal as if it was nothing but a pool of water.

Shaking the inky blue residue of the crystal off her fur kyu made her way to the semi open door peering through she found herself in a library of sort's shelves or scrolls lined the walls, and a desk in the center of the room had a small oil lamp on it.

If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have seen a very peculiar seen as the small fox made a dash towards the desk jumped onto it and sat down reading the section names of the personal library; personnel profiles, mission records, d- rank jutsu, c- rank jutsu, b-rank jutsu, and history all were large sections of this library "whom ever owns this seemed to have records on just about everything." thought kyu as her eyes passed over a small stand and shelf with the tag seals on it.

Jumping off the desk and making her way to the stand. Considering her options she hoped onto the low stands tomb and read the label 1000 uses to fuinjutsu a beginners guide to an ancient art written by Kushina uzumaki. Prodding the tomb open with a paw kyu searched for the answer to the question that had plagued the minds of naruto and her self – how to activate a seal.

She didn't have to go far maybe 3 pages into the great book when she found what she was looking for

All sealing mediums are different you can write a seal onto almost any surface dependent on the surface and the material used to write the seal you can have different results but two things remain constant with this are both the application and adjustment of a seal requires blood of the creator and chakra of the user to gain the effect of said seal.

"Chakra how could they have over looked that." Thought a very irritated kitsune closing the tomb with a flick of her tail she hoped to the floor. Realization hit her immediately chakra wasn't something they could risk wasting as there body's for the most part were in stasis they were not forming new chakra as the seal used it at a continual rate equal to what they collectively produced one of the reasons they were still alive was kyu's phenomenal reserves and regenerative rate.

Walking back to her charge kyu walked back into the crystal and lied back down onto Naruto's chest. Appearing in their shared mindscape kyu looks around, the landscape had been repaired to its former glory the lake was once again full of water and the forest once again grown it was truly peaceful here

Making her way around the lake towards the house that was there home she sighed, "Naruto would be disappointed when he found out the news they might have enough chakra to open the first layer of the Legacy seal if they were lucky."

Walking into the house kyu looked around it was a nice little place small but nice. Just past the entrance hall was a small kitchen further into the house was a small living room and dining room the only doors lead to the bedroom and past it the on suite bathroom. While the home was all that naruto needed the single book shelf left much to be desired, the books represented here were any of the books naruto had read in the six years he had been alive and it wasn't many. A copy of the paper from his 4th birthday an incomplete copy of the history of khona and a birthday card from his Jiji were the most notable things on it. While kyu understood this was a mind of a six year old that had been given almost less than the time of day it was still hard for her to deal with the fact that he knew almost nothing of the wonder that was literature.

Sleeping on the couch naruto looked peaceful he had taken to sleeping almost 19 hours a day simply because it allowed his subconscious mind to focus on healing his damaged body it was slow but it was going with the stasis feild in place the healing ratio was about ten percent of what it had been the majority of the major wounds were still open but the small wounds were all but closed up. The bones of his hands were still shattered and his joints were still broken. Even after kyu cut the iron out of his arms legs and chest the wounds were still grizzly, if he was lucky he would only scar. The only remaining injury they couldn't fix were his eyes burned to the point that they were almost cooked kyu had spent the better part of 3 days crying over the fact that she could do nothing to help him other than to remove the shards of broken iron form his eyes, he would be blind there would be nothing they could do about it and no medical technique could return sight to an eye that was cauterized and slashed that kyu was aware of they might be able to place someone else eyes in his sockets but his beautiful sapphire blue eyes would never see again.

Brushing the hair form his face, kyu place a kiss on his cheek before gently waking him. "I have good and bad news what do you want first?" said kyu taking a seat on the couch at Naruto's feet.

"Bad news." Replied naruto with a yawn

I found a solution to our problem but we can't use it until the stasis seal is disabled.

Sighing naruto sat up "what's the good news?" asked naruto

"I think we will be able to open the first layer of the legacy seal if we're lucky." Said kyu a smile on her face.

Naruto looked as if he was staring into the lights of an oncoming train at best he thought kakashi was back with Rin again he might not be able to regain conciseness but kyu kept an eye on the outside world for him.

Jumping from the couch and grabbing kyu by the hand he pulled half dragged her into the bedroom the master copy of the legacy seal was set into the floor looking at it intently he asked "alright what do I have to do to open this?" naruto said excitedly.

First before you do anything listen to me said kyu worry in her eyes we have to be very careful not to use to much chakra when we do this mine is on the verge of depletion and yours isn't large enough to sustain the stasis so the only thing we can do is use what is left of your chakra for this exercise if you don't have enough we will have to wait until the stasis is down and our reserves have recovered.

Staring at the seal with raw determination in his face naruto placed his hands at either side and pushed all the chakra he could manage into the seal a faint popping was heard the number 1 in the center had changed and a single leather bound tomb lay in the middle of the array.

Smiling naruto collapsed forward to be caught just before hitting the floor by kyu sighing she lay naruto down on the floor you always over did it Kushina why would your son be any different pulling the quilt off the bed and placing the pillow under his head she covered him he would be out for at least the rest of the week. Picking up the tomb she walked to the living room set the large tomb down. Noting the title she began to read.

The history and family tree of the uzumaki clan, "it figures the first thing the seal would produce would be the basics of his family tree" thought kyu opening the first page she noticed instead of page numbers there were small seals at the bottom of each page each page was written on heavy velum not paper not parchment but vellum an ancient material made of cured animal skin. Deciding she would read the first page she finds the title to be a name Jimmu uzumaki.

Jimmu uzumaki was the first lord of the land of waves and head of the uzumaki family. His wife Yasahiro uzumaki was the first uzumaki to have a son in the uzumaki family securing there place as head of the line. Upon the eve of Jimmu's death at the age of 72 with the assistance of Yasahiro created the uzumaki phylactery to never endingly contain the uzumaki family legacy there knowledge would be eternal.

Kyu was kind of shocked the very first page contained information on the founding father of the uzumaki clan not just his name but his date of birth, death, the day of his wedding to Yasahiro it went as far as to list his favourite food. Flipping through the pages carefully each page contained a name and a page about that person's life and there additions to the uzumaki collection of knowledge.

This single book held more information on sealing passively then most books dedicated to the subject. "When naruto wakes up I'm sure he would go crazy to read about his family." thought kyu not having any living relatives this book would make his eyes expand to the size of dinner plates. A single tear of realization escaped her eyes as she realized that naruto would never be able to read another book outside of his mindscape ever again. Her determination redoubled kyu set herself to the task of reading the tomb in hope that it would contain some secret to help the child she cared for like a son.

Somewhere the Naka River on the edge of fire country jiraiya was in pursuit of Tsunade it wasn't easy to find her it had taken weeks and countless bribes, threats and even required a little extortion to find her. Apparently Tsunade owed a lot of money and that was an understatement, Tsunade owed in excess of 3 million ryu and had been on the run from collectors for the better part of 3 months every time he got close to finding her someone would get the drop on her and spook her shed disappear and he'd have to start the hunt again. But today was going to be different he had watched his old team mate and her apprentice rent a room at an inn at the edge of _kita ko minato a _small harbour town there would be a casino ship arriving later that day and then he would have her for 3 days before it docked again.

Deciding it was safe to leave his pray to rest for the evening jiraiya went on the prowl for his first vice woman's baths, he would say that his research was of vital importance and that it could change the world, but in reality he wrote erotic novels and it had made him a substantial fortune. Finding himself a comfy branch he watched as pair of teens relax in the bath, as he considered the fact that if it would get his god son out of that stasis he would have given it all away.

At that moment shivers went down one Hatake kakashi and one Sarutobi's backs as they nervously checked their desk drawer and hip pouch respectively to make sure there precious smut was still there. For some reason they couldn't shake the feeling like they might have disappeared.

The next morning things started to fit into place for jiraiya, Tsunade got on the casino ship "the river princess", he had enjoyed watching women have splashing battles and scrub each other all night and to top it all off he had managed to do it all without alerting anyone to his presence here. Quickly slipping aboard the "river princess" jiraiya Henge'd into a short man about 5'6 with a short beard and dark green hair combed to one side and walked into the high stakes wing on the casino. "If I were Tsunade?" thought jiraiya "where would I be?" it was at that moment a loud grown could be heard from the high stakes poker room looking over his shoulder he saw a huge pile of chips being stacked up by a very concerned looking Tsunade, her nickname wasn't the "Legendary Sucker" for nothing she couldn't win a game of chance for her life and here she was pulling in a 10 million ryu hand with a four seven of clubs a hand that anyone with any since would have folded. It was at that moment Tsunades domineer changed from smiling to absolute dread, she couldn't win she would do anything to not win, people died when she won. Standing form the table she walked to the pit boss told him to add her chip count to her room and left, she had to find Shizune and get back to the room something was going to happen she could feel it. Following her throughout the ship, every now and again she would stop put a few notes down on a gaming table make a horribly chanced bet even going as far and to place ten thousand ryu on double zero winning and letting it ride to hit it again it was at this point fear was setting in to almost unbearable level for the sannin, she had never won this much before the last time she won anything near this much her beloved Dan was killed on a mission. Taking her money she fled to her cabin deciding it would be best to wait for Shizune then look for her and be tempted to place even one more bet. Jiraiya by this point was in shock Tsunade had won over 70 million ryu in under an hour it shouldn't be possible if the ship didn't have anti jutsu seals on the tables detecting cheating he would have sworn she was cheating. If things keep up like this she will be able to pay all of her debt collectors off by the time the ship docs thought jiraiya. Following her to her cabin and taking note of the cabin number he went a deck above her found the corresponding cabin slipped inside and started his work, painting sensory seals on the floor he would be able to see any person inside or hear any conversation they might have. Hiding his handy work under a Genjutsu he slipped back out of the cabin and headed back down the boat to find the bar and lounge where Tsunade would surly arrive later. Taking a booth in the busy bar he pulled out a small scroll and laid it on the table unrolling the first section he noticed that Shizune had indeed showed up and was in the middle of a heated conversation with Tsunade.

"What do you mean we have to leave?" said a confused Shizune, "We just departed port 3 hours ago we can get off the boat for 3 days."

"I don't care if I have to walk back to the main land in the morning Shizune!" screamed an irate Tsunade "it's happened again and I don't want to be here when whatever happens happens."

"How much did you win since we got on board?" Asked Shizune questioningly.

"Seventy eight and a half million give or take a few thousand ryu." said a fearful and very pale Tsunade.

Absolutely stunned Shizune reached into her pocket pulled out a little red note book and proceeded to happily jump up and down with excitement "that's 3 million more then we needed to finish paying off the debt collectors!" cheered Shizune.

Tsunade went even paler not only had she won but she was in the green she hadn't been in the green for almost 6 years she had won enough to be in the green the night of the kyuubi attack she had won the yearly harvest lottery that night she lost her last remaining friend and her god son.

"Shizune no matter what happens for the next 2 days you are not to leave my side!" Tsunade said with enough authority to make fish breath air.

Snapping out of her excitement Shizune noticed the grim look on Tsunades face and started to put two and two together, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Last time Tsunade was win the green Kushina and her new born son died, realizing why Tsunade was so worried was both comforting and concerning all at the same time since the only person who was close to Tsunade now was her.

"Ok... I won't leave your proximity for the remainder of the voyage." said Shizune, "lets go to the lounge and get something to eat, then we have the money converted and shipped to Gato and the village of rivers before we forget."

The sound of a sealing cabin made jiraiya smile he wouldn't even have to try and find them they were going to come right to him. Ordering 3 bottles of Kubota sake and slipping the waiter a thousand ryu he said "when two women enter the lounge one with a bust line the size of the moon and the other carrying a small pig send them to my table."

Not making any motion to acknowledge the man's request the waiter walked back to the bar ordered the expensive liquor and waited. When Tsunade and Shizune arrived carrying ton ton Shizunes pet pig the waiter did his part guiding them to the booth containing one short man with green hair placing the bottles on the table before he left.

"At lest you have good taste in sake jiraiya." said Tsunade, "but the question is why you are here?"

"That's simple I no... Naruto needs your help." Jiraiya said comely.

You could have cut the tension in the booth with a knife, the temperature dropped to freezing in less than a second at the word Naruto.

"Why would my dead god son need my help." said a glaring Tsunade daggers fly from her eyes.

"Dead?" Replied jiraiya shocked "who told you he was dead he's been in khona for 6 years not in perfect health mind you but very much alive."

Crack... the bottle in her right hand had a huge crack flowing down its side. "Jiraiya." said Tsunade her eye held none of the warmth they normally did "what happened to my god son that night."

"Our god son saved khona form hell on earth." jiraiya answered narrowing his eyes. "It was the last act of Minato to seal It away."

Tsunade knew what It was and it would not go well for Sarutobi when she got back, it would not go well at all. "You mean to tell me my god son is now its container like his mother and I was lied to, to keep him in the village under the old monkey's control." She spat with enough venom to kill.

"That seems to be the case." Mused jiraiya his eyes growing so narrow you couldn't see anything except his pupils. If jiraiya had ever had respect for his old sensei it was quickly dissolving he was under the impression that Tsunade had simply fled the village, not been informed that everyone she ever loved was dead and then allowed to disappear for the good of the village.

With that the bottle exploded in Tsunades hands. "What happened to my god son jiraiya!" seethed an enraged Tsunade, silently decreeing that if naruto was not alive and in good health Sarutobi would face a fate far worse than death.

"I'll be honest with you he hasn't had a good life, I think we have all been given the short straw and you no straw at all." jiraiya said sagely. "But before we continue this conversation we should go somewhere more private as it would be detrimental if someone over heard us" eyeing the waiter as he said this. Getting the message Tsunade got up "go deal with the money Shizune get whatever is left in cash, jiraiya and I have some things to talk about we will be in the cabin."

With a quick bow Shizune disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Shall we I assume you already know where the cabin is." said Tsunade "naturally." was the reply both vanished in a swirl of leave moments later emerging inside the cabin of one Tsunade senju. "all right spill it." said Tsunade not wanting to wait another second.

Running through a half dozen seals a purple barrier lined the walls and then jiraiya spoke "now that we won't have any unwanted guests" jiraiya sighed "an attempt was made to remove the kyuubi from naruto by a group of fanatics the night of his birthday, when the attempt failed they tried to torture the poor boy into releasing it by crushing his will." Jiraiya never knew what hit him, arm out stretched Tsunade just screamed at him. "how could you let this happen. how could you leave him with those idiots. I thought you of all people were smarter than that. I at least have a reason for not helping him, I was under the impression he was dead. Where you were when he needed you and if you don't have a good reason I swear ill make you wish you were never born!"

With a slight shiver and trying to prop himself against the wall jiraiya mumbled, "I was trying to break the seals on the Namikaze estate so I could hide him, every year something happened he should have been safe a squad of anbu were supposed to be watching him. I don't know what happened up until we found him."

Kneeling down beside her old team mate Tsunade started to heal his know broken ribs. "Damn it how bad are his wounds." said a defeated Tsunade.

"There... there... there unbelievable." said a very sore jiraiya, "if it had been anyone else I'm almost certain they would be dead but he seems to have a healing factor like no one has ever seen." "The seal I used to keep him stable will last almost indefinitely but it's not a cure it's just delaying the inevitable if we don't get him help." Explained jiraiya, "I'm just hoping kakashi found Rin because I've been trying to catch up with you for over three months."

Taking a final look at jiraiya newly healed ribs Tsunade pulled him to his feet. "If he doesn't make it I swear Sarutobi will die for what he did to my family." she said bitterly. The only thing she received as a reply was a nod and a look that said "I agree".

With that unspoken agreement jiraiya retracted the privacy barrier within moments of the barrier going down Shizune appeared in a puff of smoke caring a large trunk like case. Sitting on the case Shizune sighed a sigh of relief looking up a Tsunade smiling like a the sun she said "everyone's paid and we even have enough to finish rebuilding the manor if we ever go home." While Shizune might have been Tsunades apprentice she was also her niece, and she desperately missed the village where she grew up.

Looking down toward the girl Tsunade said with a little bit of urgency, "pack everything up Shizune we are running to the main land." Shizune dead panned, "WHAT!" Shizune screamed "WHY IN KAMIS NAME WOULD WE DO THAT!"

"Because we have family to save and if he dies because we decided to wait for the boat to dock in another few days I would never forgive myself" stated Tsunade looking at her apprentice with the we will talk later look.

A second later what was said sunk in gaping open mouthed Shizune could only gawk they had family left even distantly related?

"Well don't just sit there Shizune." Tsunade said packing at a rate that would make the most youthful peoples speed look slow. At that moment the Maito Gai and his student Rock Lee sneezed and promptly fell off the second hokage's head where they were doing one handed horizontal push ups with shear body strength.

Pulling herself out of her stupor she joined her master is the fastest pack job anyone had ever witnessed, apparently running from debt collectors had given the pair insane packing skills. Within moments the pair had packed and sealed their bags trunk and money into storage scrolls, donned their respective combat gear and headed to the door after jiriya who said "meet me at the bow of the ship."

They made their way to the bow of the boat and preparing to jump to the water below Tsunade and Shizune climbed the side. *Cough* "as much as I applaud your enthusiasm Tsunade I have a faster way." said jiraiya. Releasing the camouflage seal on the deck he revealed a single use transportation scroll. "I thought I might have to chase you to rain so I took precautions to get us back in a heartbeat."

Stepping down from the edge and standing in the center of the seal the trio breathed in and with a small push of chakra from jiraiya feet they disappeared, the scroll burned to ash in moments the ash blowing away on the breeze there was no evidence to say they had ever been there.

In a swirl of fire the trio arrived in a small clearing on the outskirts of the village a small in story house was in the clearing, taking in the surroundings you would find it hard to just drop into this place there was a single path cut through the thick forest to the north towards the village the south was a small hill that was so steep that if you didn't anchor yourself to the ground with chakra you would roll to the bottom and die on the jagged rocks at the bottom, to the east a small lake was visible as well as a dock with a small row boat. To the west there was what looked to be solid forest so thick you couldn't see 5 feet in front of you let alone move at any pace faster than a carful walk.

"So this is where you went after all our missions." mused Tsunade never having seen her team mates home before.

"You could say that." replied jiraiya "of Corse at that time there wasn't a lake and the mountain behind us was simply a hill, well common in its going to be night soon and its 30 miles back to konoha."

Agreeing that traveling through thick bush at night wasn't a good idea the two kunoichi headed towards the small house. Entering the small home the kunoichi were surprised to see it was sparsely furnished except for the bookshelves that lined the east wall the rest of the home was rather unimpressive, two doors lay at the end of the long living area and kitchen. "The door on the left is the bathroom." said jiraiya "the bedroom is on the right you two can share it seeing as I only have one couch and it would be rude to be such a bad host." he said with sarcasm and a slight smirk.

that being said the two kunoichi went into the bedroom, jiraiya while a pervert knew better then to even think of peeping on Tsunade he had made that mistake once long ago, it had cost him 6 broken ribs and a shattered elbow it still hurt occasionally to this day whenever he started to get ideas about her.

Back in khona kakashi had returned with Rin the night before, he had traveled to the boarder of cloud to fetch her from her patrol. While Rin was a nice girl after the death of their team mate obito and there sensei shortly after she had difficulties talking to kakashi. both had never really got over the fact that there families and friends died in the war and had made a point to distance themselves from almost everything, the one thing they had in common was the love of a young blond boy he happened to be there late sensei's son. It was that secret duty that they shared and would forever endure together, the duties to a team mate that had passed on. To protect their family as best you could and do what you could for their children.

It had taken all of three gasping words from kakashi to get Rin to return to the village, "Naruto... Wounded ... Critical..."

Inside the Sarutobi estates Rin was doing a frantic visual estimate of the damage. Lacerations on his chest, arms, and legs, puncture wounds passing through his lungs, heart, and liver, molten metal burned into his arms and legs, shattered ankles, wrists, and hands where visible holes lay slowly healing. Pulling up a chair kakashi sat down beside the bed. "How does it look?" He asked. "What the hell happened to him, he looks like he's been to hell" choked Rin tears forming in her eyes. "Captured..." was the only thing kakashi said

Rin just stared at the boy lying in front of her. Captured... was this had awaited her that night if her team had dent come for her. She knew it was a possibility but seeing it in front of her on a child none the less shook her to her very core.

"You don't need a medic," said Rin bitterly. "You need a fucking miracle worker, a saint, and a team of surgeons."

"He has multiple lethal wounds, some of which I'm not even sure if we can fix" said Rin a grim look on her face

Collapsing into a chair on the other side of the room Rin just stared at the crystal cage. "Where did the fox inside come from anyway..." asked Rin "it looks almost as worn out as naruto."

"That's because that is the kyuubi no kitsune" said Sarutobi walking in to the room. Rin and kakashi just stared at him. "She has been coming to and from the crystal almost weekly eating something drinking a little water and then returning to the crystal. I think It is to thank for the fact the boy is still alive, without its assistance he would still be in the torture and extraction chamber we found him in." said Sarutobi with a frown on his face.

This floored the pair of ninja, not only was the demon fox still alive it had somehow manifested a physical body and the hokage had done nothing to prevent its movements sure for now it was helping them but what happened when naruto got better?


	3. Chapter 2

So I have decided to go back over this chapter. It has been brought to my attention that I may have some continuity errors and some things are a bit confusing. (I get this as I write at night and sometimes my train of thought pulls crazy things) thanks for letting me know as it helps me become a better writer.

Any way hope that the rewrite will smooth out some of the rough edges and makes it flow a little better, if not post a review and ill post a explanation and rewrite it again ^_^

Thanks for all your Reviews and suggestions it helps me a lot and I appreciate it.

duze

Chapter 2 – The revival of the uzumaki

As dawn approached the small fox stirred atop its resting host, listening intently kyu could hear the conversation being had. We can't let it continue to roam freely! Kakashi fumed "you will do it no harm and leave it to its own devises kakashi," Stated Sarutobi, "that is an order."

Opening her eyes kyu saw a tall woman in her mid 20's hovering above the crystal. The women had light brown hair deep hazel eyes, as well as purple paint on each cheek in the shape of small squares. She stood about 5'6 wore a long-sleeved black top as well as a high waist, navy skirt with matching shorts.

Locking eyes with the women for a moment kyu felt no ill from her and set her head back down, as long as people were around she couldn't risk leaving her charge to find water and a little food she would bide her time.

Taking a step back from the crystal murmuring "thank you," the women left to report what she had seen. Slightly confused kyu decided it might be worth keeping her ears open for a little while and see what she could overhear. "The fox is awake again." Said the women. "Thank you Rin," said Sarutobi "if you would be so kind as to fetch me a plate of raw meat and vegetables from the fridge upstairs, as well as a blow of water I'm going to go have a conversation with our guest."

As the aged man entered the room he pulled a chair from the back wall placed it beside the bed, sitting down he asked a question, "Can you understand me?"

Turning her head to face Sarutobi kyu simply nodded, before setting her head back down on Naruto's chest. Watching her reactions closely Sarutobi was intrigued, "why do you stay in the crystal and remain so small?" asked Sarutobi. Getting no reply he considered that her ability to reply may be limited to her ability to communicate it.

"Will you leave the crystal while I am present?" Sarutobi received a slow shake of the head form kyu.

"Will you harm the village after naruto if healed?" again kyu shook her head.

"If naruto dies will you die with him?"again kyu shook her head, while it might be true she would lose 90% of her power seeing as 8 of her tails were still sealed within him she would no longer parish with him not that it would prevent her from immediately following him into the next life.

"Will you harm the village if naruto die's." At the word dies you might have just snuffed all the warmth from the room kyu fixed Sarutobi with a look that plainly stated that if her kit died there would be no quarter, and nodded. As quickly as it had happened the pressure was removed.

"Are you keeping him alive?" Kyu nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to help him?" Kyu did nothing. While there were things he could do for Naruto's future there was nothing he could do for his present.

"While I don't know if I can trust you naruto needs you so I will not interfere in your comings and goings, Rin will be back shortly with some food and water for you," said Sarutobi, "she was here when you woke up."

With that Sarutobi got up from his chair and walked to the door, reaching it he put his hand on the door knob and halfway through opening the door stopped. Turning to look at the crystallized form of naruto one last time and then shut the door again. Walking back to his chair he sat down. For some reason he just couldn't leave, the part of him that felt responsible just couldn't leave the child in the crystal alone it just didn't sit well with him.

Not 30 seconds after he sat back down an explosion ripped the gate to the Sarutobi estates off its hinges. The person responsible for the explosion and resulting damage to the garden was non-other than Tsunade senju and following behind her at a feverous pace was Shizune simply trying to figure out how to calm her master down before she did more damage to the estate. "Tsunade-sama please calm down we need to get inside and help naruto before we get arrested by the anbu for destroying the hokage's home." Pleaded a paling Shizune. Jiraiya simply followed the wake of destruction of objects, carts, buildings, and people that either decided to get in the way or simply impeded Tsunade from the fastest route to the estates. Reaching the front door Tsunade drew back a fist and prepared to blow it off its hinges when an anbu appeared beside her and simply turned the handle. "Down the hall, first door on the right, down the stairs, and it's the door in the back." Said the anbu and he promptly vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Following the directions Tsunade entered the great library to find one Hatake kakashi and on Rin Terada passed out in chairs by the door that would bring her to her wounded god son. Giving the sleeping kakashi a light kick in the shin, causing the jounin to promptly fall out of said chair and jump directly into the lap of one sleeping Rin, who in turn just glared daggers at the man who was currently in her lap.

"If you don't mind kakashi seeing as lady Tsunade was so kind as to wake us so we could heal our young friend, WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Rin scolded.

Moving at speeds unbecoming of kakashi's always late persona, kakashi bolted from his ex teammates lap and promptly got the hell out of dodge saying "I'll be back with jiraiya momentarily..."

Fixing her gaze upon Rin Tsunade asked "how is he?"

"It's not going to be easy, it might even be impossible to heal all the wounds." Said Rin sadness in her eyes

"I haven't been able to do a proper inspection of his body seeing as the stasis seals are still active." Said Rin a hit of tears in her voice

"But... but..." tears forming in her eyes as she sobbed. "He looks as if he went to hell."

At that Tsunade pulled the door open and stared at the crystal casing containing naruto. Her eyes passed over the Lacerations, the stab wounds, the burns, the mass of holes where nails had been driven through his limbs. She was feeling confident that she could heal everything until she saw light discoloration on his eyelids, if that was what she thought it was there was nothing she could do about that. "Shizune!" Screamed Tsunade clattering could be heard throughout the house and Shizune dropped everything and ran toward her master's call, skidding to a stop and panting slightly she waited for instructions. "Get ready for surgery Shizune, I don't know when we will stop, get Rin scrubbed up as well we will need the extra hands." Shizune diapered with Rin in tow to get ready leaving Sarutobi and Tsunade alone.

Sparing only a moment to look at Sarutobi and tell him to leave until they were finished she turned to look again at Naruto's body to find one very agitated kyu hackles up and fangs barred, she glared at Tsunade. Tsunade simply glared back at kyu the air in the room was so thick with killer intent that jiraiya who was just entering the room was frozen in place. Never had he felt such intent to kill and he had survived the 3rd great ninja war. "I will help my god son whether you like it or not." growled Tsunade.

If jiraiya ever believed in kami he believed now as kyu pounced on Tsunade mid jump her hind legs lengthened her front paws grew into hands and her body stretched to that of a 20 year old woman with crimson split pulped eyes and crimson hair, he hair was waist length and it was a good thing as it was the only thing covering her, grabbing Tsunade with both hands and forcing her into the wall nearest her she glared into her eyes. ** "You will do well to head my warnings before you touch my kit mortal." **Spat an enraged kyu as jiraiya scribbled madly on a note pad. "**No one in this village has even so much as lifted a finger to help the kit, if I so much as feel for a moment your doing more harm to his body then good there won't be a village left for you to call a home." **stated kyu "**lastly is my chakra is all that has sustained the boy for almost 4months should you break the cycle to soon he will die and I promise if he dies there is no place on the planet that will keep you and every mortal in this village safe from my wrath."** Releasing Tsunade and walking to naruto kyu reached through the crystal and stroked his burned face. "You're all I have left in the world I won't allow you to leave without me this time." Sitting in the chair beside the head of the bed she fixed Tsunade with one final glare before reverting to her one tailed fox form and curling up in the chair never once did her eyes leave Tsunade and jiraiya, she would watch and wait kami forbid they hurt naruto yami herself would be terrified of what she would do to them should he die.

Re gathering herself Tsunade stared dumb founded at the fox on the chair, how bad had Naruto's life been. It was then it clicked Tsunade had just been given an ultimatum by the kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox had just become human and had just spoken to her, and it had only demanded one thing the safety of the boy they both considered a son.

Jiraiya was having a field day not only had he just had some of the best inspiration possible, he could claim to have peeped on a daemoness, if he didn't have an epic to write he might have died happily until his eyes fell upon Naruto's still body in the crystal. All visions of grandeur faded from his mind and guilt filled his heart while he had indulged in his passions his god son suffered, putting his note book away he silently swore that until naruto was on his feet and his old self again he would not write one page of a new book.

Looking at Tsunade he asked "when will you be ready?"

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes Shizune should be finished with Rin by now move the bed to the center of the room while I'm gone and remove all the furniture it's going to be a long day."

8 hours later

The sugary passed without complications, excluding having to compensate with an inhuman healing factor that started to close open wounds upon opening there was very little in the way of the treatment and healing of naruto, while he would have minor scaring on over 70 percent of his body he would retain all of his motor control. The only injury that Tsunade could not heal to both of hers and kyus fears were his eyes they would forever be blinded by a mixture of burns and metal debris lining the sockets they simply couldn't remove without transplanting in a new pair of eyes.

Naruto was still unconscious and kyu had never once left his side to the ire of everyone else who were both understanding and uncomfortable with the fact that the demon still remained outside of her container, who was now connected to an IV bag and being monitored frequently by Shizune, the fox simply lay beside naruto waiting for his mind to once again be active enough for her to draw them together so they could talk about what was to happen, not trusting the others to not interfere with his well being.

While kyu had read through almost all the pages of the tomb that the first tier seal had produced she was confident that each page might contain something different entirely but naruto would have to open each and every one of the countless pages in the tomb to fulfill her curiosity, but she had seen a few interesting things about the uzumaki she would like to discuss with him.

One was found on page 1342 – uzumaki skuld

Nickname – the eye of fate

Height– 5'6

Age upon death – 127

Weapon of choice - sickle and chain

Notable descriptions – blind from birth skuld was nicknamed the eye of fate for being able to predict events within a short period of time with accuracy, she was also the first uzumaki to be a prominent sensor this ability was added to the uzumaki family bloodline archive upon its discovery and verification

Notable abilities – chakra divination skuld devised a way to produce 180 degree sight through a rippled chakra wave skuld described it as seeing the aftershocks of one's environment, while no one was able to replicate this ability no other uzumaki has ever been noted as blind at birth.

They would have to filer through the tomb's many seals to see if contained within it there was an index of the uzumaki bloodlines and whether or not he contained the necessary genetic information to activate any of them – being able to view that very genetic information was a bi product of being sealed inside of another being. One thing was certain in kyus mind she would help naruto gain his sight back even if it took her another 6 years.

Two days later Naruto's mind stirred as he was going to reach conciseness kyu dragged him into his mind once more. Waking in his bed naruto looked around the room to see kyu sitting on the foot of the bed watching him, "you're finally awake." Said a smiling kyu "between the chakra exhaustion and the surgery I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up this week let alone within three days."

Smiling back at his first real friend naruto sat up, "the last thing I remember I completed the first task and unsealed a huge book form it" said naruto still slightly light headed. "That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." Said kyu "it's absolutely huge, but I think the more pressing mater is what you will and won't tell the people around you when you wake up?"

"People... where am I kyu? What happened to my body? The last thing I remember was being stabbed in the chest then everything is either black or here with you," Murmured a panicking naruto.

"Calm down," kyu said soothingly, getting up and giving him a hug she looked him in the eyes "no one will hurt you again I promise I won't let them hurt you ever again." kyu pleaded.

Looking kyu in the eyes he asked "what happened to my body kyu? What did they do to me?" the warmth that normally would have lit the young boy's eyes was gone.

"They... they... they tried to kill you, I healed everything I could that the people healing you couldn't but... but... we couldn't heal your eyes." Cried kyu, "I just couldn't repair the damage." Drawing naruto into a hug kyu just sobbed.

Rubbing her back and speaking soothingly naruto spoke, "its ok kyu-Chan, I'm alive that's all that matters, I'll miss not being able to see the world around me but I will survive, I have a family now, I have you."

If kyu had been hugging his body instead of his mind she could have rebroken his newly healed ribs, drawing him into her chest she sobbed even harder. She couldn't stand his kindness it was her fault that he was injured, it was her fault he was hated and ostracized, it was her fault he wouldn't be able to see the world again. But somehow he still had enough compassion and love in his body to include her in his family.

"Everything will be alright kyu I promise," Naruto said, "I won't let them take you from me either."

"Maybe one of my relatives knows how to help us, or how to release you without killing me," Naruto mused.

"I'm already outside in a limited sense naruto-kun," kyu stammered, "when they tried to extract me they damaged the seal I have a body outside its currently laying on your chest waiting for our conversation to be over."

"That's wonderful at least something good came of all this then," Said naruto smiling.

"The only challenge will be getting thru to your Jiji after your awake, and letting him know that I'm not going to destroy your village or anything while I'm here with you."

"Jiji will understand," Said naruto, "he always understands these things."

"I hope so," Said kyu, "but I don't think you should tell him about your family, iv been listening to some of the people around you and they seem to be plotting something, I think it would be safer to let them plan with as little information as possible, then when the time is right, do what we can from your family."

He didn't like keeping secrets form his Jiji. Frowning naruto said "I don't like keeping secrets from Jiji but I agree that we should keep this secret." "I mean my home was supposed to be a secret but look how that ended up only Jiji was supposed to know," Said naruto dejectedly.

With one last hug kyu let him go, "it's time to wake up," she said with a purr, Naruto's world went black.

Moment's later naruto stirred from him long slumber. Flexing his newly healed hands and wiggling his toes he tried to sit up, just as he was going to fall out of bed a hand caught him and pushed him back into bed. "Your awake, good." Said Tsunade in doctor mode, "how do you feel, do you need anything."

"Water." Gasped naruto, he could have used his tongue as sand paper it was so dry. While the stasis field may have kept him alive it only slowed the time down it didn't stop it.

Taking Naruto's hands in hers Tsunade place a small glass of water in his hands, "take slow sips, your stomach is still healing and won't be used to the process of digesting anything yet." She instructed.

Slowly sipping his water naruto asked, "who are you?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice "where are we?"

"My name is Tsunade senju naruto" Tsunade replied, "as for where we are; we are in the Sarutobi estates, your safe here."

"If were in the Sarutobi estates?" naruto questioned, "Then get Jiji for me please, I have a question for him."

"I'm already here naruto" said Sarutobi entering the room.

"Thank you for your help Tsunade please leave Jiji and I alone for a moment please." Requested naruto

Glaring at Sarutobi Tsunade left the room motioning to Shizune to follow, leaving the aging hokage and naruto alone.

When the door clicked shut naruto exploded, "your own men burned my home down! I thought you said you dealt with that issue! I thought you said id be safe in my home! That no one would come this year! You lied to me. This time I won't forgive them, this time they can't heal my wounds, this time I will not ignore them, if they want me to die I will let them believe I have and you will help me do it jiji."

Sarutobi was in shock naruto never behaved this way he always smiled and moved on this. "Naruto I'm sorry I failed you they will pay for what they've done to you I promise."

"Will they! Do you even know what they took from me this time? Last year they only scared my soul this year they stole my eyes." As naruto yelled this he turned his head and stared in the direction of Sarutobi's voice, "they burned me alive and blinded me, you tell me they will pay for their crimes, they never paid for their past crimes why would they be made to pay for them now! You expect me to believe you when you tell me they will pay. No they will pay but not by you!" Spareing a short glance to kyu naruto went cold, "they will pay jiji, i promise you that. Seething naruto gripped the glass he was still holding with white knuckles, "in the meantime I need to learn how to live with being unable to see thus that would attack me!"

Defeated Sarutobi slumped into the chair beside Naruto's bed he eyed the sleeping fox at the end of the bed," I will do whatever you ask of me naruto, but I need to know something what has the fox promised you from letting it out?"

Laughter was Sarutobi's response naruto just started to laugh "what you think I just let her out for some deal?" Laughed naruto "no I didn't let her out, the people you failed to protect me from let her out. The funny thing is I've known her for less than a month but in that month she's done more to protect and care for me then any person ever has and yet you call her a demon," naruto scoffed.

"Then you don't have any control over what she can do?" Questioned Sarutobi eyes fixed on the resting fox at the foot of the bed.

"Not as of yet Sarutobi" said the daemoness while she stretched and shaped herself backinto human form, "while I cannot speak in fox form hit doesn't mean I cannot communicate once I have chakra again." Pulling naruto into a hug kyu rapped her single tail now partaly regrown around his waist.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, he couldn't allow the kyuubi to be free again, but he also had to be diplomatic about how he restrained her, his thoughts were interrupted by naruto "Jiji anyone hurts kyu..."

Turning to stare at the young boy Sarutobi lost his control "and what would you do naruto," the aging hokage yelled, "i have a village to protect and she almost destroyed it."

The air in the room became so stiff with KI Sarutobi was in shock naruto pulled the sheets from his body and sat up looking at Sarutobi "I'll let her go!" Said naruto his voice colder then ice and sharper than a thousand kunai. "It's my will alone that contains her and I will decide whether or not she will walk this earth again, not you, not the village, not kami, I decide what happens to her."

Several things happened in that instant the hake no fuin shiki burned hot black and the remaining 7 remaining strands started to curl and warp, five forming independent seals aliening themselves along his abdomen, the last remaining two curled around his torso and neck binding themselves to his now blinded eyes.

Staring into Naruto's eyes Sarutobi relived the horrors the boy had lived through in less than a moment Sarutobi had witnessed the near starving naruto had lived through while he lived at the orphanage, felt the countless beatings he had received, experienced thenever ending lonliynessy, and finally felt the pain of having white hot metal pressed into his now eyes.

Sarutobi collapsed to the floor tears in his eyes, he had truly failed him, and never had he imagined that until this day he had let atrocities go unpunished, the reports never listed the things he had just witnessed.

At that moment Tsunade burst back into the room hearing Sarutobi collapsing to the ground.

Taking one look at Sarutobi Tsunade looked at naruto, while she stared into his eyes she relived in a moment some of her best and worst memories the day Dan asked her to marry him, and the day he died. When Nawaki graduated from the academy, and the night she fled the village after the kyuubi attacked the night she was told everyone she ever loved had died or was dying.

"Naruto." choked Sarutobi, "close your eyes."

Closing his eyes naruto got a wave of feelings, he knew somehow without talking that Sarutobi now knew what had happened and why he failed him, but also that he never truly knew what had happened to him, he also felt the pain of someone who had long since suffered with the loss of loved ones, and that he was one of the few left she considered family.

She considered him family. Naruto thought

Standing shakily to his feet Sarutobi pulled a long piece of blue cloth from one of the dresser drawers and tied it around Naruto's eyes like a blindfold speaking with conviction not heard since before the end of the last great ninja war Sarutobi said, "naruto you have my word as hokage and your Jiji I will find the people who are responsible and they will pay for their crimes, but I must ask you not to remove the blindfold otherwise innocent people could get hurt," it was then he noticed Tsunade slumped over on the floor absolute bliss in her eyes.

While Tsunade had to relive some painful memories he had also been finally able to come to terms with her losses, being forced to relive both the good and the bad made her realize just how important life was, as well as the will of fire she now carried.

Fearing the worst Sarutobi grabbed Tsunade by the shoulders and shook her, "Tsunade are you alright speak to me," said Sarutobi panic in his voice." I will be ok," replied Tsunade shakily, "I think I will finally be ok."

Relief showed on Sarutobi's face as he stood back up. "Tsunade how long will the rehabilitation take?"

"It's really dependent on how hard he works and what he can remember said Tsunade about three years, id expect."

Naruto smirked 3 years would roughly put him being able to get around by the time he would be old enough to join the academy, he would need to become a ninja to get some of the information he needed to restore his family legacy, and to lay claim to the head of the uzumaki clan. He would restore uzushiogakure, khona be damned.

Alright all there's another chapter up with any luck ill have the next chapter up by late Sunday night early Monday morning

Like always I hope you're enjoying the story

Like always R&R

Duze


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3 – rehabilitation of the fallen

Before the sun had graced khona with its presents, the populous' of the Sarutobi estates were already awake and in heated debate, about one sleeping uzumaki and his future. Gripping his cup of tea Sarutobi looked across the table at Tsunade, "what couldn't wait until the others got here Tsunade?" said Sarutobi sleepily stifling a slight yawn. "I need to know what happened the night naruto was born, more importantly what exactly the seal on him contains," Said Tsunade poring herself a cup of tea. "There were some discrepancies in some of the diagnostics that have me worried," Said Tsunade taking a sip of her tea before continuing, "he has the most unique chakra system I've ever seen one of the things that concerns me is he is almost devoid of yin chakra."

Sarutobi sighed, placing his cup on the table Sarutobi spoke, "as much as I would love to say I understand everything that happened that night, some of it is still a mystery." "Even jiraiya only understands maybe 60 percent of the seal on the boy, said Sarutobi before picking up his cup once again. "All I know for sure is that within naruto resides the soul and yang chakra of the kyuubi, Sarutobi said pausing to take a sip of his tea, "Minato took the yin into the shinigami along with his soul.

Tsunade dropped her cup and stared at Sarutobi with a shocked expression, "you mean to tell me naruto is currently containing pure yang chakra and the kyuubi is devoid of its yin chakra?"Said Tsunade terror in her voice.

"Yes he contains only the kyuubi's yang chakra," said Sarutobi confused. "Chakra is a two part system of the body and mind," said Tsunade raising to her feet, "the soul feeds on yin chakra as well as making it possible to perform Genjutsu." Now I know why naruto was having problems sleeping," Moaned Tsunade, "he's supplying the chakra for his own body as well as the chakra for the soul of the kyuubi, who has countless times the chakra that he can support, said Tsunade dashing towards the basement door and ran to Naruto's room.

Opening the door and placing her hands on his sleeping body she pushed some of her charka into his body, she could feel the drain on his system immediately as the yin portion of her transfusion was split almost three quarters of it flowing into the seal on his stomach. Naruto awoke to the sound of humming chakra and hands placed on his abdomen, taking a deep breath naruto smelt a lingering sent of sake and green tea, "who is there?" asked naruto.

"It's me," Tsunade said "don't worry, it seems your chakra system is having problems dealing with the strain of your injuries," "and chakra the kyuubi is leaching off your system," Tsunade muttered. Taking her hands off his abdomen and helping him into a sitting prostitution Tsunade asked "naruto do you know how to meditate?"

Naruto shook his head, "what's meditating?" naruto asked. "It's a mental practice and chakra control exercise," said Tsunade, "I'll teach you after breakfast, ok?" nodding his head naruto reached to his right and stroked the head of kyu who was sleeping beside him, "Tsunade would you mind giving me a few minutes alone please?" Naruto asked. "Ok," said Tsunade, "I'll be outside if you need me," as she left the room she closed the door with a click. Resting her back against the door she listened for him to ask him to enter again. Opening her eyes kyu stared into Naruto's face, "good morning kyu, said naruto scratching behind one of her ears, "hope you slept well, could you help me get ready for the day?" Asked naruto. Within moments kyu had taken human form and found the clothing left on the night stand, after helping him into the navy shorts and orange shirt kyu kissed naruto on the cheek and retook her fox form to rest on his shoulders. "Now then what were the seals I needed," mused naruto.

Flashback – Naruto's mind scape

Sitting in the grass field by the lake kyu was reading the uzumaki legacy tomb, when naruto appeared in his mindscape beside her. "Kyu, did you learn anything while I was being healed?"Asked naruto, taking a seat on the grass beside her. "I learned a little bit about your family tree, and a few documented jutsu that could be useful," said kyu leaning against Naruto's shoulder. "One in particular is called shared sight, it lets you borrow the sight of someone in physical contact with you," said kyu, "So in essence you could borrow my eyes." "I think you might have enough chakra to use the jutsu for an hour, twice a day with a break in-between, said kyu placing a hand within Naruto's, "that should allow for your reserves to recover, and still leave enough chakra for us to continue healing." "Will it hurt you?" asked naruto nervously, "to use the jutsu?" "it won't hurt me," said kyu "you will see what I see." tackling kyu into the grass naruto cried, "that's wonderful kyu," promptly proceeding to hug her close to him, rapping her arms around him kyu pulling him into a crushing hug of her own not wanting to ever let go, as to cherish this moment of happiness forever. Minute's passed as the pair simply enjoyed the affection of the other before naruto asked, "So how do I do it?" "I'll teach you," said kyu tying not to laugh, "First you will have to learn the seals and then how to circulate your chakra."

Three hours passed with kyu and naruto sitting on the grass, practicing how to forming the twelve seals used in all forms of jutsu. "alright" said kyu confidence ringing in her voice, "know we're going to practice making your chakra flow chakra flow, instructed kyu as she watched Naruto's chakra system closely¸ "close your eyes and focus on your natural energies, it should be near your navel."

Closing his eyes tightly naruto reached around inside his own mind, searching for the source of his own chakra. Reaching forward in his mind's eye and grabbing onto a pool of crystalline blue energy, Naruto's eyes burst open.

His surroundings were changing rapidly the field stretched, a dam formed in the lake, and a small stream flowed from the damn around the small house and back behind the dam again.

Walking towards the lake naruto touching the surface of the lake gently, the death reapers seal on his stomach exploded over the lakes surface exposing two hundred individual seals, some missing portions of their instructions and some simply shattered.

Kyu who had felt a pull on her chakra reserves moved from her place on the grass and draped herself over Naruto's shoulders to stare dumb founded at the contract that stripped her of most of her power and left her dependent on Naruto's chakra reserves.

Staring out over the lake naruto was in shock at the sheer size of the seal on his body for the very limited amount he had read from the uzumaki family tomb he knew the larger a seal array the more dangerous it was to place on a human being or anything that naturally manipulated chakra as there was a risk of activating or deactivating the seal, and from the visible damage to the one on his body it was a miracle it was functioning at all like it was intended.

Snapping out of that thought naruto started to form the seals he would need to borrow kyus eyes once he woke up so he could find and speak to his Jiji and his god father.

End flashback

Slowly forming the seals and whispering "borrowed sight" the world took shape and for the first time since his birthday naruto could see, Naruto took in the room getting used to the displacement of his sight, he had spent the last three months in stasis here, yet the room held no warmth in his eyes. Walking to the door and attempting to open it, naruto found the door blocked by Tsunade leaning on the door.

"Tsunade!" said naruto slight annoyance in his voice, "it's very rude to eves drop on other people." "I need to speak to my Jiji if you wouldn't mind allowing me to open the door." Said naruto regathering his composure.

Jumping back from the door Tsunade cursed quietly, she hadn't noticed him advancing on the door, "I'll help you up the stairs and we can go talk to Sarutobi," said Tsunade. "I do not require your help for the moment," said naruto opening the door and walking towards the stairs, a faint orange glow was visible from under his blindfold. Reaching the stairs naruto took them 2 at a time not wanting to waist his very limited amount of sight. He would have just under an hour of sight if he was lucky since his chakra control was next to nonexistent, only recently gaining access to his chakra pools recently. Tsunade followed naruto closely taking note of everything she could it, was extraordinary for someone who was blind to be functioning as well as he was days after waking form a coma. Then she noticed the glow, it was the only thing even slightly noticeable. The faint orange glow coming from underneath Naruto's blindfold was mirrored in kyus eyes. Noticing this Tsunade almost stopped them both, but within moments they were in the kitchen sitting across the table form Sarutobi and the aura dispersed as naruto took his seat.

Sarutobi on the other hand was both very impressed and very concerned with how Naruto had just walked in the room with no visible sign of aid. Pouring Naruto a cup of tea they waited quietly for Tsunade to sit in the empty chair to his right.

Taking her seat Tsunade was the first to speak, "naruto how did you do that?" Questioned Tsunade concern in her voice. "Do what?" asked naruto. "How did you walk up the stairs two at a time avoid all the obstacles and then join Sarutobi here without any help?" clarified Tsunade.

"Oh," said naruto rubbing the back of his head, "I did have help, I used a jutsu that allows me to borrow the sight of another person for a short period of time," "so I borrowed kyus eyes for a bit," said naruto stroking her head absentmindedly.

"Naruto, as thrilled as I am that you have discovered a way to see again," said Sarutobi, "I am curious where you found such a jutsu and when you learned to use it." Naruto glanced to kyu for a moment while he thought of an answer, kyu interrupted his thoughts, "tell him I taught you how to perform the jutsu, she said quickly, "He might not ask any more questions."

Kyu taught me the jutsu said naruto breaking his gaze with kyu to return Sarutobi's gaze. "Really," said Sarutobi curiosity in his voice, "when would she have had time to do that," "if I'm not mistaken you have been in stasis for almost three months and since then spent the majority of your time recovering," finished Sarutobi stiffly.

Once again turning his head to kyu, naruto thought for a moment, how could he explain what he was doing without giving away family secrets, then it struck him family secretes was a clause in the ninja code that protected family techniques from outsiders he would use that as a way around the questions he didn't want to answer.

"According to the ninja code Jiji, your not allowed to ask me about family or clan techniques and abilities," said naruto.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed there was no way a 6 year old would know the ninja code, especially not naruto, seeing as he had never been to school the villagers had seen to that.

An air of seriousness filled the room, "naruto how do you know that," said Sarutobi frustration prominent in his voice, "as I am unaware of a clan of khona your related to, I'm not convinced that you qualify to use that line of the code as a scapegoat," said Sarutobi stiffly.

Naruto's face narrowed, "you would deny that the uzumaki were a clan of khona," said naruto coldly.

"I would deny that they were ever a clan of khona," said Sarutobi thinking he might have had the upper hand.

"Right..." said naruto stiffly, furry building in his voice, "so you deny Mito uzumaki was the wife of the first hokage and..." Kyu interrupted him, "calm down and give me a moment to fix this, I'll be right back."

"That was before my time," said Sarutobi. "Which makes me wonder where you're getting your information," said Sarutobi noticing kyu hopping off Naruto's shoulders and onto the table.

kyu walked between the tea cups and past Tsunade to Sarutobi touching him with the tip of her tail kyu spoke into Sarutobi's mind, "while I know you haven't told naruto who his parents are, I feel it's in his best interests to know," said kyu malice rising in her voice. "I was there when he was born, and I was there when the village was founded, and he is slowly gaining access to my memories and knowledge," said kyu warningly her words bathed in KI. "He's started with all of my knowledge about khona consider how you handle this Sarutobi," kyu said raining in the malice that had plagued her voice.

Breaking the link kyu walked carefully back towards naruto who sat patiently for his friend to rejoin him.

Baffled Tsunade watched the exchange with both curiosity and fascination as she watched Sarutobi's face grow ghostly pail.

Tsunade simply looked between the two and then spoke "Sarutobi while you might not have known or chose to ignore the fact that the uzumaki have been in the village since its founding, I don't have that luxury as my family tree has had Uzumaki's in it for almost 6 generations," Said Tsunade calmly. "If you wish to continue trying to force family knowledge form him, I will place him under clan protection and we will leave the village by morning," said Tsunade fire slowly growing in her voice.

never again would she allow this village to hurt those she cared for whether it be by cohesion, force, or simply accidently she would never allow the village to harm her family again the senju were almost completely gone the village council and the third ninja war had seen to that.

The second kyu had reached naruto he had a flash of the one sided conversation kyu had had with Sarutobi, "it's all right Tsunade, I'm sure that Sarutobi would like to change his story as he understands what is happening now," said naruto smiling at Tsunade.

Tsunade just stared at naruto confusion etched in her face. With a slight cough Sarutobi fixed naruto with narrowed eyes, "I see," said Sarutobi. "so that's why your sleeping almost 14 hours a day, said Sarutobi trying to control the frustration in his voice, "your drawing knowledge from the kyuubi... "Kyu" interrupted naruto please." "As I was saying your drawing on kyus knowledge," "how much do you know naruto?" said Sarutobi his tone left no room for interpretation. "I know enough," said naruto stiffly. "I know you have lied to me for a very long time Sarutobi." "as much as I respect you and will forever love you for being my Jiji," said naruto disappointment in his voice, "I'm also disappointed that you would have trusted the village with my well being, without them knowing half of who and what I am." With that everything clicked in Tsunades head he had access to kyus memories and she was sealed within two hokage's wives the firsts... and the fourths... naruto knew who his parents were.

"And what would you say I've lied to you about," said Sarutobi uncomfortably. "I would say that you have either lied or miss informed me about many things," said naruto calmly. "for the most part you have been truth full and protected me to the best of your abilities, said naruto smiling, "but your faith in the people of the village was miss placed and your denial of my family heritage is insulting, said naruto his words cutting into Sarutobi, "seeing as my mother was Kushina uzumaki – the red death of khona and my father was the fourth hokage – the yellow flash of khona." turning to look at Tsunade naruto spoke, "I don't blame you for not telling me as it was declared an SS-secret the second I was born." Turning his attention back to Sarutobi naruto continued "but considering I was the person who the secret was about, I feel it would have been appropriate to have told me who my family was." "Even if you were going to deny me my heritage publicly anyway," said naruto bitterly.

Sarutobi simply stared at naruto, "while I never wished to lie to you naruto," said Sarutobi quietly, "it was necessary could you honestly tell me that if you had the knowledge of who your parents were you could have kept that secret. "If I told the village you would have had more assassination attempts made by Iowa and Kiri..." "More than the twice a day since I could walk, you mean," snapped naruto, losing steam slightly Sarutobi really couldn't argue that fact. "Look I tried to make the best decisions I could," said Sarutobi defeatedly, "at the time with the information I had, I did what I thought was best." "As for denying you your heritage," continued Sarutobi, "you're denied your heritage by your parents until your 16 or chunin in rank," said Sarutobi stiffly. "There will is in the vault in the basement if you wish to read it," said Sarutobi, while the will was a copy it would still clear his name.

"That's ok Sarutobi iv seen it being written," said naruto, "I know what the original says and I knew they wished me to be shielded from my families enemies until I could protect myself." "But it doesn't say any ware inside the document "naruto is not to know of or about us," said Naruto "in the documentation. "To be placed in the care of the orphanage, when it said quite plainly that I was to be entrusted to the care of one Tsunade senju and one jiraiya sensei respectively, is disrespectful to both of my parent's memories."

Tsunade turned scarlet, "you mean to tell me that not only did you allow me to leave without the knowledge of his existence, but you denied both jiraiya and my rights to take care of naruto. It was our responsibility as god parents, and friends!" yelled Tsunade, tea forgotten and seething anger in its stead.

Sarutobi could see he was on the losing side of this argument, mentally cursing the kyuubi for passing on this knowledge to naruto and for leaving him in such a bad position, he caved. "Alright naruto what do you want me to do?" Asked Sarutobi cautiously. "call a council meeting and inform them that I have died do to wounds suffered on the 10th of October" said naruto his voice come," "tell them I passed away last night in surgery. after that I will depart khona until my 9th birthday, kyu smiled seeing the plan forming in Naruto's mind, "under the protection of my god parents I will travel and allow the tension here to dissipate, I will return to be admitted to the academy."

"If I do this naruto where will you go?" said Sarutobi concern in his voice. "I will travel to a few different locations, said naruto a slight smile formed on his face. "To see a few different sights I have seen throughout kyus memories that interest me," replied naruto with a slight shrug.

"I'm not satisfied with your answer," Said Sarutobi frustration in his voice he wanted to know, "where will you be going?" "Some of the places I will be going don't have names." said naruto coldly, "but one of the places I will be going will be the temple of eternal fire." you should be familiar with it it's where the will of fire is stored and has burned since the foundation of khona," said naruto.

"I see," said Sarutobi, feeling better that this seemed to be a trip that would bind him closer to khona through exposure to its history and culture.

Taking a deep breath Sarutobi spoke "alright ill inform the councils, I will leave you to get ready for your journey and I will take care of the rest. Standing from his seat Sarutobi walked to the stairs leading to the second story and turned to take another look at naruto for a moment he could have sworn he saw Minato standing at his shoulder with a smile on his face. "Minato what would you say to me if you had seen what I have allowed to happen to your son?" thought Sarutobi sombrely.

"God mother, I think I'm going to go back to sleep after I finish my tea I'm feeling a little drained," said naruto stifling a yawn, "would you please go with kyu and pick up some of the supplies we need for the first leg of our journey?"

Tsunade was taken aback he had always addressed her as Tsunade, being addressed as his god mother made her heart swell and a smile form of her face. "Of course naruto sleep well I'll be back as soon as were done."

After finishing their tea Tsunade took Naruto's hand and guided him back to his room, down the kitchen stairs through the library and back to his bed where kyu jumped off his shoulders and he promptly passed out.

Within moments of naruto passing our kyu had taken human form dressed in her usual red kimono, kyu motioned for the door, following her lead Tsunade followed kyu into the library and quietly closed the door. As the pair slowly walked up the stairs and out in to the courtyard Tsunade asked a question that had been bothering her, "why do you only take human form when naruto is asleep?"" it's not that I can only take the form when he is asleep, said kyu casually as she walked up the stairs, "the chakra needed to keep this form stable is larger than my fox form, so to conserve our mutual chakra I maintain my animal form."

Tsunade came to an abrupt halt, "how much more chakra do you need when holding the transformation?" Tsunade questioned worry in her voice. "about 3 times," said kyu taking note of the concerned look spreading across Tsunades face, "don't worry I will never draw on Naruto's chakra past what his body can sustain, both of my own free will and the seal prevents me from taking more than is absolutely vital."

Continuing towards the door stopping long enough for kyu to abscond with Sarutobi's wallet the two women continued out into the courtyard, "so what do we need to get?" said kyu curiously. "Normal equipment," said Tsunade walking towards the market district, "food, camping supplies, weapons, you know the normal stuff." Kyu nodded, "we should also find something more appropriate attire for naruto while were out," said kyu smiling, "and I'd like some physical clothing as well," "it will help with the chakra consumption. "Said kyu noticing the odd look form Tsunade. As the two women reached the gate Tsunade spoke, "we also need to find the pervert and bring him back with us," said Tsunade frustration in her voice.

That evening jiraiya ladened with bags of equipment, food and clothes returned to the Sarutobi estates in the tow of two very please women.

Flash back

It had taken Tsunade and kyu all of 20 minutes to find jiraiya, and where did they find him up a tree overlooking the women's hot spring, giggling as he watched women lounge in the refreshing waters. While kyu thought this was anything but reasonable behaviour she could at least control the seething rage that Tsunade had long since lost as she proceeded to beat jiraiya supposedly within an inch of his life. "Tsunade he needs to be able to walk and preferably preformed his duty as protector of naruto shortly, it would be problematic if you killed him now" said kyu ire in her voice, as she bent over to pull the very battered jiraiya to his feet, revealing a large portion of her chest in the process.

Now for all intensive purposes jiraiya was both a genius and an unbelievable idiot, the first thing he did was pass out with a nose bleed that would rival the waterfall at the valley of the end, this once again proving he wasn't just a pervert but a super pervert.

While kyu simply blinked as jiraiya proceeded to bleed to death from his nose Tsunades temper had surpassed the temperature of the sun and she was preparing to bury him a thousand feet underground when kyu grabbed her hand and whispered something into her ear that both made her pale and grow a shit eating grin all at the same time.

A minute or two later jiraiya started to regain consciousness to see one very sad looking kyu pouting at him holding her kimono closed across her chest pressing her breast together so that they looked as if she moved they would jump out of her dress.

Jiraiya had almost started to black out again when kyu spoke in such a silky tone Jiraiya had thought he died and gone to heaven, "Jiraiya why don't you play with us," purred kyu pressing herself against jiraiya, "I was going to go try on a new swim suit... but I need some help choosing one," kyu purred. Thoughts of the daemoness in a string bikini, straddling his lap waved through Jiraiya's head. "Would you join me and help me pick one?" kyu mock begged, if jiraiya hadn't broken the record for nosebleeds in one day he was sure he would shortly. "I'd love to," replied jiraiya suppressing the urge to giggle madly. That statement was the undoing of jirriyas sanity and the lightning of his wallet considerably; he was dragged to every store under the sun and paid for everything the two women bought.

While he did get to see kyu try on a rather revealing 2 piece and promptly had to leave before suffering life threatening blood loss. All in all he considered the day a success, they had got all the equipment they would require, and he had gotten a few glances at both kyu and Tsunade while they tried on new equipment not that Tsunade would ever know or he would whined up flying to rice country courtesy of one of her chakra powered punches.

As the trio reached the edge of the clan distract kyu had yet to buy anything for herself other then the swim suit she had bribed jiraiya with. As they passed a small shop kyu froze and stared, in the window hung the most exquisite kimono she had ever seen, scarlet red with gold trim. Kyu stared as the kimono slowly revolved displaying the large gold and silver sakura tree on the back. "I want it..." was all kyu said as she dragged jiraiya towards the door tusnada closely on her heals a smile on her face.

As kyu pushed the door open and the group entered the small shop a bell chimed and a middle aged man from behind the counter looked up. "Tsunade it's been a very long time, how have you been? It's been 6 or 7 years hasn't it? Said the man from behind the desk, as he walked forward to greet them. "It's been a while Sastre, how are the kids? Asked Tsunade. "There well enough?" said Sastre a gleam of pride in his eyes, "now I'm afraid I haven't made this lovely ladies acquaintance yet," Sastre said bowing and kissing kyus left hand, "welcome to the dragons den armoury and tailors, can I be of any service?" "This is kyu Sastre," said Tsunade, "I think she fell in love with the kimono in the window." "Oh she can see a true masterpiece, that battle kimono is imported form Kiri, it's the only one I've ever seen," said Sastre, as he unlocked the window case to retrieve the battle kimono. Mean while Kyu had been looking around the store everything in this place was a masterpiece not a single flaw to be found, there were racks of every style of clothing imaginable as well as ninja equipment she hadn't even seen before. She was just about to pick up a gorges sapphire necklaces when Sastre appeared beside her holding the kimono from the window. Madam Kyu, would you like to try it on? Said Sastre pride in his voice, "it's a silk and titanium weave, it's as sturdy as it is comfortable," said Sastre draping the gorgeous kimono over kyus arms and directing her to one of the change rooms in the back. Tsunade hot on her heals the two women made their way to the changing room's one to dress and one to make sure jiraiya kept his perverted eyes to himself. Once behind the certain Tsunade watched as the kimono kyu was warring simply vanished, revealing all of kyus perfect body as well as a large contract seal on her back.

Slowly opening the kimono kyu loosely rap herself within its silky perfection, while Tsunade read to top line of the six bar contract seal. "I will forever wait for my soul..." was all she could read before kyu had pulled the kimono closed and tied the sash around her waist. Doing a quick 360 in the mirror, "It's lovely," purred kyu, "it feels almost like I'm not warring anything at all." Tsunade smiled kyu simply looked amazing, and with the fiery yet grounded personality it suited her. "Common," said Tsunade "let's go make the pervert bleed to death and pay so we can go home and pack." Upon entering the store floor kyu called jiraiya "what do you think?" preformed a quick 360, revealing a little bit of her legs and the fact she wasn't warring a bra. Taking a sharp breath in jiraiya attempted to answer, "you look stunning," was all he could muster before he had to attempt to stop the nose bleed he would shortly have.

As his mind raced about his newest addition to his icha icha series Kyo the feisty red head who didn't like constricting clothing. Paying Sastre absentmindedly jiraiya's smile never left his face never before in his life was he so happy about spending 200,000 ryu on clothing.

Flash back end

Late that evening

Naruto stood at the gates of the Sarutobi estates, dressed in dark blue anbu style pants and shirt, walking stick in hand. To his left Tsunade, and jiraiya on his right, "first stop the temple of eternal fire," said naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at one another placed a hand on either of Naruto's shoulders and were gone in a swirl of leaves.

Watching as naruto diapered Sarutobi lit his pipe and sighed, tomorrow would be a very long day and it would be the first step in fixing his relationship with naruto, and the second step in turning khona away from the path it had walked for far too long.

A/N

All right so I know I'm way over due to post this. -_-

While I hope to be able to do the next chapter shortly it's only been on my mind for like 4 days.

As always I love it when your review and send me your thoughts, I'm not particularly happy with this chapter I must have rewritten it half a dozen times and I'm still not sure if I'm perfectly satisfied.

Next chapter the adventure begins

Thanks for your patients and I will attempt to update as regularly as my life permits

Should I use honorifics and Japanese jutsu names or just keep running with English?

Let me know your thoughts?

Duze


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – first blood

Sarutobi sat at his desk the mountain of never-ending paperwork soared; he would join the council shortly. "I'll never figure out how Minato dealt with it all," thought Sarutobi, with a sigh Sarutobi picked his hat off the desk and headed towards the door, today was going to be a long day he could feel it.

The hum of the council chambers was unending, civilian council members bickered amongst themselves trying to secure larger portions of the villages business, while the ninja council murmured back and forth amongst themselves, they had been summoned to this meeting and it was too early for their quarterly meeting. This left ninja specific law or War neither were signs' of good things to come.

As Sarutobi entered the council chambers the rooms hum died to a frightening silence. Taking his seat at the high table Sarutobi turned to each of his councillors turning to face Mitokado on his right before asking, "Where are we on the agenda today?"

"We just finished confirming the export agreement of wood and copper ore to Suna." Said Mitokado "Were almost done with the civilian matters the reports will be on your desk in the morning."

"We do have to discuss the hospital staff and the new head of medicine for the hospital," said Koharu "other than that we have to select a new quarterly budget for next quarter but that can wait until next month."

Sarutobi took a darker look, the reason I called this council meeting was to announce an internal investigation into the treatment of khona citizens," said Sarutobi calmly placing his hands together in front of him, "as well as a review of the military police reporting system."

Fugaku jumped from his seat slamming his hands onto the desk in front of him. "This is an insult to our honour," fugaku yelled, "We have upheld the law and reported every instance of ninja insubordination."

Calm yourself fugaku said Sarutobi no hint of anger at the outburst, your system is being reviewed because I believe after your currier arrives at the tower the reports are failing to arrive on my desk, this is not an investigation into your exemplary methods, but an investigation into the workings of centrals involvement.

Calming slightly fugaku smirked, taking the comment as an instruction to perform said investigation into the central towers operations. As fugaku took his seat hiashi leaned forward from his seated position, "if the police force has been doing an appropriate job, why is there to be an investigation into the treatment of khona citizens?" hiashi asked.

Fugaku? Asked Sarutobi how many assaults, injuries, and reports of public distress were there on October the tenth of this year?"

Unrolling a scroll on his desk fugaku sighed slightly, "we had 12 reports of assault, 17 cases of injuries sustained by persons intoxicated, and 40 cases of public distress," said fugaku calmly "of the cases reported the assaults were mostly due to intoxicated parties, charges were dropped in all except one case when witnesses couldn't be found for the incidents, the others were dealt with according to village law."

"I see," said Sarutobi "was a report filed for the mob incident that night?" fugaku looked over his scroll "there was no incident reported to the military police," said fugaku. "If I may, why do you ask lord hokage?"

On October the tenth our jinchuriki who was supposed to be under military protection was abducted... said Sarutobi. The outcry was huge Danzo was on his feet immediately "and you waited this long to summon a council meeting hunter-nin should have been sent after him months ago," Danzo yelled

Fugaku paled if this landed in his lap he would bring dishonour upon himself and his clan before he could speak Sarutobi silenced the room with a minor burst of KI, "as I was saying," said Sarutobi he was recovered by Jirriya the sannin and a small group of elite ninja."

Unfortunately his condition was beyond critical; he was placed into suspended animation upon discovery... Danzo interrupted Sarutobi "I motion for the nine tails to be resealed within one of my root candidates before the seal fails and the beast is released."

**Silence!** Yelled Sarutobi "if you interrupt me again Danzo you will have a date with Ibiki Sarutobi stated threateningly

I recalled Tsunade to treat the boy unfortunately he died on the operating table last night after receiving over 7 lethal wounds along with uncountable minor injuries" the room was dead silent waiting for Sarutobi to tell them that the fox was to be released upon them again.

"What of the fox?" asked Shikaku "I assume since we do not have a 40 story fox loose in the village that the fourths work garneted our safety at the cost of the boys life?"

Sarutobi stiffened this was the part he dreaded he would have to do a lot of backpedalling if he answered these questions but they needed to be answered.

"The foxes chakra was destroyed with the boy's body" said Sarutobi silently praying this would quell the Nara before he inadvertently caused a disaster in his plan.

"Troublesome," Shikaku muttered before settling back into his seat his mind racing with the information he had received.

If there are no other questions this meeting is adjourned said Sarutobi "Fugaku, Shikaku, I'll see you both in my office in 45 minutes.

Danzo left the council meeting only one thing on his mind "what aren't you telling us?" upon reaching his root division head quarters, he summoned his best trackers to him, a group of 4 masked men appeared at his feet each shrouded in a clock, "lord Danzo," they chorused. "The nine tales has been reported dead either find the body or bring it to me alive," said Danzo "dismissed" the four ninja disappeared in a shimmer of darkness.

Fugaku left the council meeting and headed for his home, his son Itachi waited for him at the door, falling in beside his father Itachi followed his father. "Look into the young uzumaki, confirm if he is dead or out of the village." Said fugaku, "something just doesn't sit right with me." "Yes father," replied Itachi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Shikaku left the council chambers and headed towards the hokage's office, it would simply be too troublesome to leave the building and then return 45 minutes later. It would also give him time to ask questions of Sarutobi without an audience.

When Sarutobi reached his office 5 minutes later he found Shikaku sitting in a chair in front of his desk, Shikaku? Said Sarutobi taking a seat behind his desk, "what can I do for you seeing as your early."

"A few things, lord hokage" said Shikaku, "thou I think it would be better to have this conversation privately." Motioning for his anbu guards to leave them and forming a single seal the room rippled and everything was quiet the noise of the village gone, now that we are "alone Shikaku what concerns you?" said Sarutobi his voice level.

"When you said the foxes chakra died with naruto," said Shikaku "you were vary carful to mention its chakra, is it still alive and in the village?" Shikaku fixed Sarutobi with a firm yet flexible look.

"the fox survived the boy's death, but being only a fraction of its self I don't think it can die considering half of its chakra is still present in the world," said Sarutobi he had always appreciated Shikaku's ability to look beyond the service, he was one of the few people who saw naruto for what he was a young child who had an enormous burden to carry.

"so that's what did it," sighed Shikaku, "the fourths plan worked it sealed the kyuubi's chakra and stripped it of its power but left is soul and knowledge to roam the world as long as it continues to protect the village through his continuing sacrifice."

"Yes, speaking of my successor how is the cavern, I know the deer like to travel to it yearly," asked Sarutobi a smile on his face, "your clan has kept it hidden for a long time."

He still sits where his life ended, the ancient kitsune still slumbers in its coma thanks to him," said Shikaku.

"About the boy, said Shikaku, when will his body be buried?" "I would nominate him for the memorial stone as he served the village form the day he was born and died for its protection," Shikaku said sombrely

"The seal consumed his body entirely," said Sarutobi placing mild sadness into his voice.

Shikaku paused, "why would the seal do that?" said Shikaku

Thinking fast Sarutobi closed his eyes, "Jirriya felt that the void simply claimed the body in an attempt to prevent the fox from escaping the seal upon Naruto's death."

"I see," said Shikaku, "Fugaku should arrive soon, thank you for telling me this it makes things clearer."

"Well then," said Sarutobi as he formed a seal and the jutsu sealing the room dissipated, "we will wait for Fugaku and then I will explain why I asked you both here." Moments later the anbu re-entered the room and returned to their hiding places, fugaku showed up exactly 45 minutes from the end of the council meeting. "You wished to see me lord hokage," said fugaku as he entered the room.

"Please sit," said Sarutobi "we have much to discuss."

Taking a seat to the right of Shikaku fugaku asked, "What can the military police do for you?"

Forming the same seal as before Sarutobi returned the room to its silent state, "the reason I've called you both here is because, the village is at risk," Said Sarutobi bitterly. "Shikaku you have long since been our strategic planner in times of war, today we declare war on an internal threat." "The group that claimed our jinchurikis life was known as the fox glove and there hidden dens are apparently all over the village," Sarutobi stated fires long since extinguished alight in his eyes. "As a criminal organization and a threat to village security, I felt it wise to enlist the military police in the capture and **disposal **of these people," "my laws have been ignored for too long," said Sarutobi bitterly, "I won't have it any longer the village will return to the path of order."

Pulling the top drawer of his desk open Sarutobi withdrew a pair of scrolls and handed one to Shikaku and Fugaku, "I want the members caught and sent to Ibiki," said Sarutobi venom in his voice," ignorance is not an excuse for murder."

Fugaku opened the scroll handed to him, contained a list of names, places, and groups suspected of being members of the fox glove organization. "We will begin immediately," said fugaku, "can I assume that we are operating this under the martial law act then."

"Announce it in the morning fugaku" said Sarutobi, "and be ready to strike when you make the announcement."

"Lord Hokage," said fugaku bowing as he rose from his seat and headed to the door he stopped, "Shikaku when your plan is ready have a runner send it to the compound, I need to address the taskforce," fugaku said before leaving.

"Lord Hokage," said Shikaku rising to his feet before heading to the door, "I'll have a plan on your desk by morning."

Khona would get a wakeup call, its days of cruelty and corruption were at an end, either by the goodness of the people or the swiftness of the blade, there would once again be peace in khona.

It had been three days since Naruto and his God Parents had left the hidden leaf, there trip was slow going. Restricted by the amount of time it took for Naruto to regenerate his chakra, the three traveled at only twice the speed of civilians. Maintaining his second sight jutsu was becoming slowly easier much to the delight of the young blond, thou kyu still carried him for a great distance each day while he slept to regain their mutual chakra reserves. The three proceeded towards the temple of eternal fire on the border of Yu and Fire country, while their travels had been difficult, it was far from uneventful. The night before the group had been staying at an inn, in the small town of Yor a day's travel from Yu when a group of bandits had raided the small town.

Flash back

It was about two in the morning when small explosions rocked the town hall or Yor, the town hall was in full blaze, roof caved in and doors blown from there hinges it crumpled under its own weight. Woken by the explosion Tsunade made a dash towards Naruto, sleeping in his bed with kyu resting on his chest Naruto was oblivious to the danger the group was in. Grabbing the sleeping pair by the scruff of their necks, Tsunade **Shun shined** the trio to the edge of town.

"What's going on?" said naruto sleep in his voice.

"The town was attacked" said Tsunade rapidly forming seals as she spoke, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (summoning skill)

A small plume of smoke revealed a small slug "Katsuyu find Jirriya and tell him we've evacuated the Inn and are on Rout to the temple," said Tsunade hurriedly. With a nod Katsuyu was gone in a puff of smoke. Picking Naruto and kyu up bridal style Tsunade Dashed into the woods making a B-line for the edge of Yu the temple was still a day away at full speed. As Tsunade jumped from branch to branch her senses ran wild checking and double checking every object in range for traps, enemies and dangers. As she approached the clearing she would meet Jirriya at everything went wrong. As she landed on a large rock on the edge of the clearing and explosion from behind her blew her and her charge into the center of the clearing, large splinters of wood punctured her back, collapsing to the ground with a grown Tsunade couldn't feel her legs.

As Naruto and kyu tumbled across the grass kyu saw the ninja in the trees, standing 6'2 wearing a midnight blue kimono a tanto strapped to his waist as he leaped into the clearing. "Not many people get this far out," chuckled the Ninja.

Drawing his tanto he advanced on Tsunade just as he reached her a rock struck him in the back of the head. "Leave My Godmother Alone," Screamed Naruto, orange light radiating from under his blindfold.

Still Prone on the Ground Tsunade did all she could "Run Naruto Just Run," she yelled as she blacked out. Charging the ninja a trail of orange light following in his wake Naruto attempted to strike a blow. Dodging the charging body of Naruto, the ninja kicked him in the back sending him tumbling across the grass. "You should listen to your godmother kid, you might have had a chance if id decided to "play" with her," depravity evident in his voice.

His fate was sealed the second the word Play was mentioned, "_**You should RUN!" **_said Naruto Murder in his voice, _**"you might get to keep your life." **_

"Sure kid," Scoffed the ninja, "the day a kid dose the wild butcher in will be the day," dashing forward he swung his tanto in a crescent in an attempt to split naruto down the middle. As the blade ripped through the right side of the blindfold and the tip carved a jagged line over Naruto's right eye the blindfold fell, a single spiral was visible in his blackened eye, the orange glow replaced by a crimson one, as their eyes met the ninja felt Fear unlike anything he had ever felt before. _**"Fear," **_said Naruto as he closed his left eye." Dropping his tanto and falling to his knees the ninja shook. He kneeled in a pool of blood hands pulled his limbs to his side towards the ground as a bloodied figure advanced on him a large butchers knife in his hand, shaking uncontrollably the ninja formed a ram seal before yelling, "Kai."_** "It's not Genjutsu,"**_ said Naruto cruelly, it's your future. "_**Despair" **_murmured Naruto, a wicked grin forming on his normally cheery face. Cursing as his body ignored his commands to move the ninja was pulled forward by the bloodied hands into a position of prayer hands extended forward as if with offerings for the bloodied figure in front of him, with a flash of steel and a cry of pain the ninja felt his hands severed from his body. "FUCK..!" cried the ninja, "my hands... you Fucking Cut off my hands," he cursed as tears poured from his eyes. a fiery kanji formed in Naruto's open Eye "Damnation," _**"do you think you've suffered enough?"**_ said Naruto Sadistically, fangs extending from his wide toothie grin, _**"ill Show your true pain, True Suffering."**_

"Please stop," begged the ninja, as the bloodied Figure extended a mangled hand to his chest and pulled his kimono open placing the knife on his chest circling his heart with the tip of the blade, "please," begged the ninja as his voice broke. "_**Damnation," **_said Naruto as the knife plunged into the ninja's chest and a mangled hand pulled a still beating heart from the ninja's chest. As the light left his eyes the ninja's unharmed body slumped to the ground, bending low Naruto picked up the ninja's tanto and cut a long stretch of midnight blue cloth from his kimono before wrapping it around his head once more protecting onlookers from his gaze.

Feeling the effects of chakra exhaustion naruto fell to his knees, a smile on his face as a single tear ran down the left side of his face.

As Jirriya approached the clearing he saw something that made his heart jump into his throat, Tsunade lay face down in the dirt large shards of wood punctured her body, the landscape looked as if it had been rocked by a massive explosion, kyu was lying 20 feet from, who was draped over the body of another unknown person.

As he landed in the clearing he made a dash towards Tsunade "what happened?" said Jirriya as he checked her vitals, after confirming she was stable he moved to check naruto. Placing a hand on Naruto's neck Jirriya almost froze, the boy had started to solidify, his flesh was becoming stone. Pushing a generous amount of chakra into Naruto's body Jirriya felt the petrifaction revering back to human flesh.

Satisfied that naruto would be stable for the moment Jirriya turned his head in the direction of kyu to find her limping towards Tsunades downed body. Getting to his feet Jirriya scooped the small fox up and placed her within a foot of Tsunades body. "I've got to get the wood out before I can attempt to heal her wounds, "said Jirriya removing a smaller fragment of wood from Tsunades shoulder. Applying a small amount of chakra he stitched the wound closed, watching the process carefully kyu watched as Jirriya removed all of the smaller pieces slowly cleaning and sealing the wounds as he went. "Now for the hard part," said Jirriya a grim look on his back, "I'm no field medic and these pieces are close to her spine if I'm not careful ill do more damage than good."

As he removed the first of the larger pieces kyu placed her tail upon Tsunades body and flooded her chakra coils with chakra causing her natural healing process to be accelerated a hundred fold, as the pieces of wood were painstakingly removed Tsunades body stitched itself back together in front of Jirriyas eyes.

After an hour of painstaking work Tsunades body had been fully healed thou she was still out cold picking Tsunade up bridal style Jirriya smiled at kyu, "thank you for your help," said Jirriya, "do you think you can manage carrying naruto? We need to move them before were discovered."

A rush of fire swirled around kyu as she took human form shielding her from Jirriyas gaze as she relocated her knee and her kimono rematerialized on her body. Picking up Naruto's resting body and placing him over a shoulder the pair continued into the night, putting as much distance between them and the clearing as possible.

Flashback end

As the new day dawned, naruto rose to find kyu in human form draped over his chest her head lying on his chest her ear pressed against his chest listening to the beat of his heart, running a hand through her crimson hair, naruto closed his eyes and draw upon his mindscape. He appeared in his mindscape home in his living room the family tomb lay on a stand open to the page that kyu had last had open the seal lay on the floor the number 2 still emblazon in its center. Taking a seat at the foot of the large seal naruto pushed his chakra into it; the array glowed slightly and then returned to black ink on the floor. Taking note of where the chakra stopped and flowed naruto rose to his feet and walked over to his family tomb. Placing the bookmark in the open page he flipped through the pages looking for a clue to the second step. Flipping through the pages naruto was getting frustrated nothing in the great tomb pertained to his current problem, turning a page in frustration he cut a finger on one of the jagged corners, as his blood hit the page it slowly changed no longer did the title read a long since deceased family members name but a subject had take its place. _Extra dimensional transfiguration by uzumaki Urdh_, the art of transforming or altering space time is some of the most complex techniques in the known world, by bending dimensional barriers the first summoning contracts were created and bound willing intelligent creatures to summoners of our plain. As naruto read the realization hit him his blood opened the page up maybe all the pages were similar, turning to the first page of the book the bit his thumb and pressed the bloodied appendage to the page. A small puff of smoke rippled off the book revealing a index of topics, beginners seal work, application techniques and methods, intermediate seal work, layered seals, advanced seal work, living seals and extra dimensional sealing were only sum of the topics in the list it was massive the book added at least 3 pages when his blood hit the page containing nothing but a list of topics, instead of page numbers a person's name was listed.

Turning to the first page of the beginners seal section naruto read, beginners sealing uzumaki grade 1 by Uzumaki Valor – identifying seal components all seals require a medium to be written on identifying a medium will greatly affect the strategy to activating and maintaining said seals effect, any seal written on a natural service is more likely to require maintenance or replacement sooner than surfaces of a artificial nature examples of natural materials would be stone, wood, or natural fibber. While artificial material is more stable for seals it requires greater chakra uses, due to its created nature and not maintaining energy flow naturally, an example would be forged metal. All seals require at least one thing to activate that being chakra the natural energies of our body and mind channelled into creating a described effect.

Looking up from the page and turning back to the great seal on the floor naruto bit his thumb and pushed a little chakra into its pathways a light puff of some revealed a number 3 and a small scroll sitting in the center of the large array. Picking up the small scroll and unravelling it naruto found himself staring within the scroll lay 3 small seals only names lay above them Minato, Kushina, Jimmu, running his thumb across the scroll three envelopes immerged each addressed to him, opening the first of the three in the pile he read.

Dear Naruto

My name is Jimmu I was the Founder of the Uzumaki clan and the creator of the uzumaki phylactery, if you are reading this it means that you have become the head of the uzumaki clan, while I would have spoken to you immediately upon you becoming the head of the family it would have be an inappropriate time to wish you well. Take the advice of someone who had to learn a lot through trial and error; don't ignore the advice of your elders. Having lived and learned through countless events you have yet to they have lessons to teach. Learn from their triumphs but most of all their failures, our family holds the lessons of hundreds, take their lessons to heart and know that you are never truly alone for we are with you always.

Your Great Great Great Great grandfather

_**JIMMU**_

Wiping a tear form his eye naruto folded the letter and placed it on the floor next to him, before opening the next in the pile.

Dear Naruto

If your reading this it means I failed to survive your birth, I hope you can forgive me for allowing myself to be torn from you the day you were born I can only hope that your father will love you enough for both of us. Now that I love you with my heart and soul and there would be nothing I wouldn't sacrifice in order to be with you once more. if I could be there I would tell you to eat your vegetables, get plenty of sleep, make friends who care for you not for what you are but for who you are, and to watch out for Jirriya for he is the embodiment of the 3 ninja vices.

Love you always

Your mother

_**Kushina **_

Tears ran from his eyes speckling the letter still gripped in his hands, the screams that plagued his dreams were lies, he was loved, his mother had loved him and would give anything to see him again. I promise... he said folding the letter and placing it in the pocket of his coat just above his heart. Opening the final letter he began to read.

Son I'm sorry

I pray that you will find it in your heart to forgive your father for his actions. The night you were born I traveled to the great fox sleeping in the mountain north of the village. When I arrived to the mountain to deliver our respects for its long standing protection, I found the mountain levelled and the forest burned to ash for miles around. Someone had attacked it and it was in frenzy, its kit lay dead at the mouth of the cavern. I rushed to the village only to be followed, when I arrived back at the village you were but 6 hours old. I prayed your mother would be able to calm the beast as she carried the mother of the fallen child I was wrong. The second we advanced to face the great fox; a man appeared atop the beasts head apparently channelling its anger. He sent it on a rampage for our home, as I did battle with the man, your mother in her weakened state attempted to reason with the great fox. in its uncontrollable rage, its raw energies shattered the weekend seal upon her body releasing the kyuubi form her, the battle that followed was astronomical, a quarter of the village vaporized with the first strike as the kyuubi did battle with its mate, I managed to deal a minor wound on the man who took so many lives but in the end I failed to kill him. To save the village I sealed the kyuubi's yang chakra into your body and its yin chakra into my own. The seal you ware will never falter the shinigami himself guaranties its everlasting strength my soul the price for his service, my body lies petrified at the mouth of the cavern of the great kitsune, it slumbers eternally my last act was to use the yin chakra to forever keep the beast in a state of perpetual sleep. My decisions will have placed a great Burdon upon you. The family estates should have been your home, but because of the dangers you will face I've sealed a large portion of the estates, everything will be made clear on your 16th birthday. Your mother and I love you very much, we are proud of you.

Your father

Minato Nezumaki

A single seal from the five on his chest slowly traveled up Naruto's body and placed itself over his heart before the word love blazed momentarily and disappeared. Tears stained the letter, shaking naruto read the letter from top to bottom again, everything had been taken from him for the needs of the village, a village that hated him for it. His father was a great man who sacrificed everything for the people he loved and his family. "I will forgive you... but never them," wisped naruto as he placed the letter with the one from his mother in his chest pocket. Rising to his feet Naruto felt a flood of knowledge enter his mind, his family history, and basic chakra control exercises, appeared in his mind's eye. Scrolls representing the knowledge appeared on shelves around the room, as well as a chest sealed with a seal below the stand holding the great tomb. Before he reached it a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist and a head placed atop his, kyu had woken from her slumber and had joined him.

"Good morning," said kyu stifling a yawn "you're up early."

Turning and gripping kyu in a fierce hug naruto cried "they loved me, there truly loved me."

Smiling kyu felt a wave of emotion crash over her as the memories of the letters bombarded her mind.

"They always did..." kyu said a single tear forming in her eyes as she drew him close holding him as the waves of grief, sadness, and joy rampaged in his head, "they always did."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – to have loved and lost, or have never loved at all?

Kyu felt totally helpless as Naruto cried into her chest, she had held so much hate and malice for everything for so long, she didn't know how to feel. She felt anger and rage directed at everyone who had told Naruto he was unloved, but more anger at herself for allowing Kushina to die in the first place, greed is a horrible emotion even when fed by love, it only brings pain to those around you. Fear followed in its wake, Naruto would soon gain that knowledge, he would see through her eyes as his mother lost her life and was striped from the world, what would he find of her then? Guilt she felt was immense not only did Kushina die but she claimed so many other lives that day, blinded by the pain of betray of her lost love she vaporized a large portion of the village trying to stop his rampage and fury. But all that was nothing to the sadness she bare, a lost child, murdered in the quest for glory by thus she only desired to protect, a husband and father, corrupted by rage and greed, and witnessing and standing by as atrocities befell the last of the people she had forever swarm to protect. She would never allow herself to rest in a time of need again; she would die before feeling the sorrow of loosening those precious to her again. It was a promise, a promise of a life time. She could still hear Kushina memories reverberating in her soul.

"What should we name him?" - "I bet he will have your eyes." - "let me hold my son." – "I love you, forever and for always." – Kushina

Pulling Naruto closer to her a single tear welled up in her left eye, "your Parents always loved you and will always love you," said Kyu soothingly "I will always love you" Kyu whispered placing her cheek on the top of his head before she couldn't hold the tears she had held so long from falling.

Sitting in the tree outside the bedroom window Jirriya watched as the events inside unfolded, occasionally writing a note or two in his note book he watched and listened in confusion. It was like listening the less than half a conversation, but most of all it was disturbing was that Naruto was just about as calm and controlled as a full grown ninja when he was aware of anyone in his proximity, everyone except Kyu, it was another mystery Jirriya felt he needed to understand. Why was the being closest to his god son also the one that left him in such a position?

Tsunade had been in the hall way when a small spike of chakra had alerted her that Naruto had woken up only to feel it completely diaper moment's later, standing at the bedroom door and channelling a minuscule amount of chakra into her ear she had listened to their conversation from behind the door.

Tsunade was shocked at what she had heard to say the least, Kyu loved him, loved him how? Certainly not as a mother, daemons couldn't feel true love, could they? Naruto was still too young to know physical love, so that wasn't the case, how did she love him? Why would she love him if she could? It didn't make any sense, what did the Kyuubi have to gain from this her life want in danger if he was sad, was it?

Either way, Tsunade refused to allow the only being to show any care for Naruto to be the kyuubi, "he's my god son, why doesn't he trust me enough to tell me when things are wrong?" murmured Tsunade as she made her way outside. She would have to talk to Jirriya and think of something; they were supposed to be caring for him, not allowing someone else to do it for them.

Jirriya jumped to the ground and made his way towards the small bath connected to the inn they were staying at, a grin on his face and a single thought on his mind "Research." Missing Jirriya by moments Tsunade decided she would talk to Naruto later, she needed to think, before she made her way towards the baths herself. Water had always helped her think, and it would do her body good to relax and work the tension out of her shoulders.

Climbing the small oak growing just over the fence of the women's side of the bath Jirriya got himself comfortable. Concealed by a jutsu of his own creation he sat invisible to the world, wrapped in a showed of transparency he watched as a pair of teenage girls washed the dirt from their travels off one another before lounging in the hot water. The taller of the two had dusty blond hair and onyx eyes rested with her arms and back supported by the edge of the bath, the other with her head resting just above the other women's bust line her hair a dark shade of red with amber eyes. trusty note book in hand and scribbling like a mad man Jirriya was having a very good morning.

As Tsunade entered the bath a towel wrapped around her she paused, taking a very slow look around the bath she took in every detail she had yet to see Jirriya and if he wished to live past the setting of this evening's sun he should be as far from here as he could be. Only noticing the pair of young girls in the water Tsunade felt that she would be safe to slide into the water and allow the warmth to draw the kinks of battle and the everlasting stress from her body.

A slight haze in the air was all that would have given Jirriya away if anyone had looked directly at him, but what made this jutsu perfect for him was hot springs and most baths naturally had this haze providing an extra layer of protection, but none of this would save Jirriya from himself, looking up from his note pad Jirriya watched as Tsunade walked into the bath, all the blood in Jirriyas body ran cold. If Tsunade found him he would certainly be killed, his shoulder started to cry in protest as he watch Tsunade disrobe and slowly climb into the water, immersing herself in its warm embrace. Gripping the bridge of his nose Jirriya closed his notebook, if he could just get out of the tree and back to the room everything would be ok, he could write the first chapter of his next book, and Tsunade wouldn't have to be the wiser, as Jirriya silently descended the tree his trusty pencil fell out of his pocket and over the fence into the bath. Jirriya only noticed its disappearance when he returned to the room, his die cast all he could do was pray that he dropped it on the way back to the room.

After an hour in the hot water Tsunade rose to leave when something caught the light, rapping her towel around herself, Tsunade made her way towards the object catching the sun, all that was visible of the object was a small band of copper and a bubble gum pink eraser, pulling the object out of the soft dirt Tsunade looked up, directly above her the young oak sat branch swaying the breeze. "Jirriya," said Tsunade as she stared at the letters JSP engraved onto the side of the offending object. A wicked smile formed on Tsunades face, if he was guilty he would burrier himself, if not she wouldn't even tell him someone had possibly got a glance at her and lived.

Jirriya had no time to think of a reason for his absence. Shortly after he arrived back, Naruto and Kyu once again in fox form immerged from there room. It had take all of fifteen seconds for Naruto to break Jirriyas will, "Godfather, can we go get some Ramen I'm starving," Said Naruto taking a seat beside Jirriya. Taking note that the telltale orange glow of the shared sight jutsu was not active Jirriya had continued to write, "In a few minutes Gaki," said Jirriya affectionately. Kyu on the other hand had begun reading what Jirriya had been working on, and couldn't resist the urge to mess with the sannin.

Stretching her tail out from around Naruto's neck and lightly brushing against Jirriya the novel he was writing was played live in his eyes, a steady bead of blood flowed from his nose and a lecherous grin formed on his face. As he watched his creations and fantasies come to life in front of his eyes. It was at this moment Tsunade decided to return to the room, the sight that greeted her was very odd, very odd indeed.

Naruto sitting at the table quietly, Naruto was never quiet. Jirriya suffering massive bloodless and giggling like a school girl, that was normal but he was indoors and there were no women in sight. Kyu was sprawled across Naruto's shoulders, reading something if the head turning motion was anything to go by, tail out stretched the tip grazing Jirriyas temple.

Walking into the room Tsunade came to rest on the back of Jirriyas chair before lifting the small note book off the table in front of Jirriya and began to read. "Kyo moaned in pleasure as Yoko massaged her..." RIP! "**You Son of a Bitch!"** screamed Tsunade before Jirriyas head hit the table courtesy of a super powered sucker punch form Tsunade. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when the sound of flesh hitting wood, the sound reverberated off the table.

"What happened!" said Naruto clutching his chest, "what's going on?"

"Common Naruto, were going to have some breakfast," said Tsunade, sparing a glare for Jirriya who at least had the decency to look sorry. "Godfather said we would go for Ramen a minute or two before you came back godmother," said Naruto a smile on his face. If Jirriya hadn't already thought he was a dead man, from the glare Tsunade gave him he was sure he was a goner.

"Naruto, you can't eat Ramen everyday it's not healthy." Said Tsunade "I'm sure we can find something better for breakfast." "Blasphemy!" Yelled Naruto, "ramen is the food of gods." Growing a tick mark the size of a small building, Tsunade stretched a hand towards Jirriya so she could throttle him for putting her in the position of having to supply the "tough love". "We will have a proper breakfast and if your **"Godfather"** will behave he can take you for ramen at lunch," said Tsunade firmly ruffling Naruto's hair with her left hand as she glared daggers into Jirriyas retreating form.

Kyu had retaken her resting place and tucked her head under Naruto's shirt caller before Tsunade dragged him out the door and towards the tavern across the street.

Arriving at the tavern and taking a booth in the back Tsunade took a moment to take in their surroundings, the tavern its self was dimly lit, there were numerous tables between them and the front entrance, and a door to the kitchen and back door was 40 paces behind there table. The bar at the far side of the long dining room was crowded with men drinking and eating lunch, the table were almost entirely empty except for an elderly couple, and a single man in a sky blue rob, the long silver pipe in his mouth, supported by his left hand the pipe would occasionally release small bubbles. Tsunades inspection of her surroundings was interrupted moments after fixing the oddly dressed man with her gaze, by a waitress. "Welcome to the eagle's feather tavern, can I get you anything to drink?" said the waitress a smile on her face. "Saki, please," said Tsunade a smile on her face. "And what about you cutie?" the waitress said turning towards Naruto, "a pot of green tea" said Naruto turning to his head towards kyu. "Umeshu" replied kyu in his mind. "And a small dish of Umeshu." I think you're a little young for that cutie," said the waitress looking at Tsunade for some support. "Please bring me a small dish of Umeshu," said Tsunade taking the order and walking towards the kitchen, the waitress was bewildered to how an adult could let a child drink liquor.

Moments later the waitress returned with the beverages, placing 2 small bottles of liquor on the table and a pot of tea she asked, "do you know what you would like?" just a light breakfast said Tsunade lightly, "miso soup, rice. Grilled fish and maybe some tamagoyaki if you have any." "I'll just take this to the kitchen, and I'll be back with your food shortly," said the waitress before she left the table.

Unwrapping herself from around Naruto's neck kyu nosed the shallow blue dish, beside the small bottle of Umeshu before fixing Tsunade with the dreaded puppies eye jutsu. Groaning Tsunade pored kyu a drink, before opening her own bottle of liquor. Pouring herself a small saucer of the beverage Tsunade took one more look at Naruto before realizing he had not moved since he had sat down. "Naruto?" asked Tsunade, are you alright?" "I'm fine godmother," said Naruto a slight sigh escaping his lips. "You haven't touched your tea?" said Tsunade concern in her voice, "are you sure nothing is bothering you?" "Nothing that can be fixed," said Naruto calmly.

Realization his Tsunade like a ton of bricks, Naruto couldn't see, he had probably been using kyus eyes for most of the morning. He had held her hand most of the way hear. Picking up the pot of tea and pouring the hot liquid into a cup Tsunade placed it in Naruto's hands, "you know, most people ask for help in these types of situations," said Tsunade a slight smile on her face as she looked upon the face of her godson. Even blinded he continued to try and fend for himself, to be stronger then he was.

"Thank you" said Naruto, "you didn't need to do that." "That's what I'm here for?" said Tsunade her voice light, "I'm only sorry I wasn't here sooner" finished Tsunade bitterness in her voice. Looking up from her dish kyu looked at Tsunade, and then Naruto before sitting down on the table watching the exchange between the two people. "Naruto, said Tsunade pleadingly, we will figure something out just give me some time. Naruto stiffened, thinking she had upset him Tsunade reached forward to reassure him, when a bubble settled on the table in front of Naruto. A small piece of paper suspended within it, one word written on both sides, "Danger".

"POP",

Tsunades head turned towards to only source of bubbles that she had seen to see the man quickly squeezing through the cracks in the floor as if his body had become nothing but water. Just as he disappeared from sight 2 cloaked men burst through the front door, the pair of men stood in the entrance there faces and hair blocked by clay masks painted white. Damn it we missed him, muttered one of the men, before the taller of the two turned to leave, the shorter grabbed his arm and motioned towards the table where Naruto and Tsunade sat. Tsunade tensed, "what were root operatives doing this far north," thought Tsunade, as she prepared to defend them from the pair of men. Releasing his cohort, the two men turned and left, not a word spoken, just eye contact made with each other.

Releasing the breath she didn't even know she was holding, Tsunade relaxed slightly, "Naruto, were going to get breakfast to go," said Tsunade signalling for the waitress.

With the sudden change in mood kyu returned to Naruto's shoulders before tucking her head under his collar once more.

Moments later a bag of food in hand, and Naruto's in the other Tsunade quickly took them back to the Inn, "Jirriya, yelled Tsunade, "were leavening." Jirriya looked up from the table, closing the scroll he had been writing in, "what's happened?" said Jirriya seeing the spooked look in Tsunades eyes. Tsunade only said one word before Jirriya had risen to his feet and started sealing their gear back into scrolls "Root"

"Were half a day's travels from the temple," said Jirriya, "I was just working on a letter to the head priestess, to arrange staying there for a few days but that will have to be done in person now."

"When we get there I will speak to Master Urath," said Naruto taking a seat at the table. Jirriya was slightly shocked, not only Did Naruto seem to know where he was going, but even who he wanted to speak to, making a mental note to ask about this when they got to the temple Jirriya continued packing.

It was nightfall before the group reached the temple of Fire. The temple of fire rested upon a steep cliff face. Three of its noble sides were surrounded by sheer mountain sides. It was both a place of prayer and a fortress, the temple stood carved out of the mountain face, as a reminder that through will and determination anything is possible. By far the most amazing feature of the temple was the river of molten rock that constantly poured from the mouth of the temple into the lake below supplying a constant supply of raw ore and minerals to the village below. As the group approached the gate a pair of fox statues sat at the door each holding a bowl of fire the one on the left white fire burned the one on the right black fire burned. Passing the statues Jirriya placed a hand on the gate and gave it a strong push, the gate held fast refusing to budge. Reaching into his pocket Naruto withdrew 4 silver coins, he nudged kyu from her restful state, "pay your kin for their service," Thought Naruto. Taking the 4 coins in her mouth kyu dropped 2 coins in each dish, the gate slowly opened revealing a large chamber, the walls, floor, pillars, and ceiling were polished marble, a large stone disk sat in the center of the room, flames of gargantuan size burned in the center. Upon the opening of the door a young monk greeted them, "welcome to the temple of the eternal fire," said the young monk "may I ask the nature of your pilgrimage?"

Bowing, Naruto answered, "I seek to speak to master Urath about undergoing the immersion of flames." The young monk bowed low, "please follow me to his office, I will fetch him for you," said the young monk. The young monk lead them deep into the temples depths, the walls were adorned with torches providing a moderate amount of light for the group to travel through the corridors. Reaching a pair of gilded stone doors the monk pushed the doors inwards. "Please make yourself comfortable, I will return with Master Urath shortly," said the young monk, before diapering down a hallway.

As soon as the sound of footsteps faded from his senses Jirriya turned to Naruto, "so what is the Immersion of Flames," said Jirriya "you haven't really told anyone what you're doing out here anyway."

"The immersion of flames is a spiritual expansion ritual, as well as judgment of one's character and will," said Naruto calmly, "should I be successful I should have control of my emotions, and have come to a realization of what is truly important in my life."

"Clapping"

"Very good, for a young child you serenely seem to have a wider understanding of our traditions and culture." Said an elderly monk, appearing in a swirl of fire a moment after his voice reached them.

"Master Urath, I presume," said Naruto. "Once again you are very well informed for one so young," said master Urath, "it has been almost 3 decades since the last Uzumaki made the pilgrimage to the Temple, why have you come young Uzumaki."

Tsunade and Jirriya were immediately on edge, how had he known what Naruto's name was. "If you truly with to take the trials," said Urath, "you must be prepared to fulfill the trials provided to you, do you except the responsibility to the will of fire for the completion of the trials bestowed upon thee."

"I uzumaki Naruto Accept the Terms, and present myself to the Trials of the "Immersion of Flames," said Naruto, his voice carried the strength of men his age many times over.

"We will find you accommodation within the temple for the duration of your stay," Said Urath a smile on his face. Turning his attention towards Jirriya and Tsunade, "will you both be overseeing him while he undergoes the trials or will you be taking the pilgrimage as well?" asked Urath, looking at each of them for a moment as if he could see into their very souls.

"I will be by his side until he returns home," said Tsunade, returning the man's gaze.

"I will also stay, thou I will leave at times," said Jirriya calmly.

Nodding Urath headed towards the gilded door, "please follow me, we keep rooms for pilgrims at the temples base," said Urath as he opened the great doors.

The group traveled down a great staircase, and passed several large archways before entering a corridor with several doors, "please make yourself at home the journey of pilgrims changes from person to person, you may be here for a while." Said Urath, as he opened a door and motioned for the group to enter.

The room was sparsely furnished a pair of futons were along the far wall, a table with a pitcher sat in the middle of the room, 4 chairs around it, a chest of drawers and a large mirror sat against the wall opposite to the futons and a pair of doors held the opposite wall from which they entered, the room was dimly lit like the rest of the temple, a pair of candelabras burned at either end of the room providing the dim light.

"Another room is behind the door on the left, and a bathroom the right," said Urath. "I will see you at dawn for prayer in the great hall young one," said Urath leavening the group alone in the dimly lit room.

Taking a seat on one of the futons Jirriya opened a scroll wrote a quick note and then sealed the scroll, pressing his hand to the floor, a small puff of smoke revealed a small red toad, a pair of goggles around his neck. Handing the scroll to the small toad, "you know what to do Kosuke," said Jirriya.

With h a quick salute the toad vanished in a puff of smoke. "Helping sensei keep tabs on us," scoffed Tsunade.

"Not at all," said Jirriya a scowl on his face, "Root was supposed to be decommissioned, I want to know what they were after?"

"More importantly," said Jirriya, "how did Urath know about Naruto before anyone even said their names?"

"He knows who I am because of the will of fire," said Naruto taking a seat at the table with the aid of Tsunade. "Really," scoffed Jirriya, "what do the deceased have to do with him knowing who you are?"

"The dead have everything to do with who I am," said Naruto coldly, "the fact that mother was the last jinchuriki, and she came here to perform the immersion ritual shortly after she became the barer of Kyu, it makes sense that I would show up as well, finished Naruto taking a glass of water Tsunade poured him.

"So this will help with your chakra control then," said Tsunade listening to the exchange with rapped attention. "Help, it will make or break my chakra control," Said Naruto a grim look on his face. "If I succeed I won't have to worry about lapses in control, I'm sure Jirriya remembers the last time mother lost control of her emotions."

Fear was clearly visible on Jirriyas face as he remembered the retrieval of Kushina with Minato from the Hidden rock forces.

Flashback

A large crater stood where an Iwa war camp once stood, the towering form of a six-tailed kitsune stood at its center. Kyus Chakra swirled rapidly around Kushinas transformed body, anyone within the vicinity fell to her rage, it had taken Minato almost 4 hours to calm her to the point where Kushina had regained control of her emotions.

Flashback end

"I never found out what happened to set her off?" said Jirriya still slightly pale. Exactly I would very much like to avoid a similar event from happening," said Naruto his voice becoming slightly warmer, "considering Konoha is just as bad as any war camp."

Tsunades eyes narrowed at that, "Naruto," scolded Tsunade, "you have never been to an enemy war camp, they can be terrifying, people die and are tortured for information there nothing like Konoha."

Ignoring the comment Naruto continued, "The reason I need to balance our chakra is the constant strain on Kyus yang chakra, after healing my body for so long the seal has begun to decay."

Both Jirriyas and Tsunades eyes became the size of Dinner plates, "lift your shirt Gaki, I need to know how bad the decay is," ordered Jirriya

Lifting his shirt and channelling a little bit of chakra the seal became visible to the naked eye, taking a quick look at the seal Jirriya started to shake like a leaf. All of the **hake no fuin shiki **had disappeared from around the seal, without them Naruto was receiving unfiltered chakra directly from kyu into his system. How could he have missed that, the filters for eight of kyus nine tails were missing, while one would be understandable, seeing as Kyu had regained a physical body. Drawing a slow breath Jirriya turned to look at Tsunade his face grim.

"You can put your shirt back down Gaki," said Jirriya pinching the bridge of his nose. "We will have to keep an extra close eye out for complications." "For now I think you should get some rest," interrupted Tsunade taking Naruto's hand and helping him up from the table, and taking him into the other room, while not very big the room held 2 single beds and a large chest of drawers. Helping Naruto into the bed farthest from the door, Tsunade kissed his forehead before wishing him sweet dreams and returning to Jirriya.

"How bad is it?" asked Tsunade fearfully. "I'm not sure," said Jirriya still pinching the bridge of his nose in thought." The seal seems to be stable," said Jirriya, "but the filtration system for the demonic chakra is entirely missing," "I'm almost sure that's why he's been so short with us, said Jirriya as the proverbial light bulb came on, "he's suffering emotional bleed over."

Dawn the next morning came sooner than anyone would have appreciated. Naruto accompanied by a still sleeping kyu and Jirriya had been guided to the main chamber shortly after the sun had appeared in the sky. Deciding to leave Tsunade resting as she was never much of a morning person they went to the main hall so that Naruto could pray and begin the immersion of the flames. After 2 hours of prayer Urath stood, walking to Naruto's praying form and placing a hand on his shoulder he spoke, "it is time young one." Following Urath towards the central stone Naruto prepared to receive his trials.

After receiving a bronze bowl Naruto kneeled holding the dish in his lap with both hands. Placing both hands into the swirling flames at the center of the Room Urath withdrew them a swirling white flame. "Do you Uzumaki Naruto accept the Trials of the Flames," spoke Urath. "I accept," said Naruto.

"I bestow upon you a whisper form the will of fire, may your task be meaningful, and your spirit enlightened." Spoke Urath, as he placed the white swirl within the bowl.

Naruto felt his world swirl around him, as the white flame turned Black as night. Pulling him into his mindscape the piece of eternal fire warped and fluxed, before settling on a single form.

Naruto could only stammer as he looked upon the figure that emerged from the flame... "Mom."

Alright all, as my quest for a Bata reader continues. I have edited to the best of my abilities, that being said please point out anything glaring so that I might fix it.

I'm toying with the idea of a time skip within the next few chapters, shortly after Naruto id delivered his Revelation but before he would return to Konoha.

So like always your opinion matters to me, leave a review and let me know if you feel like a time skip – aka a quick return to Konoha and the drama that will ensue or a dip into the pool that is the soul of our young hero.

Hope your enjoying the story

Duze


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – burdened or blessed?

A single tear fell from Kushinas face as she looked upon the face of her son, the shock and sadness etched in his face shook her to her very core. She hesitantly reached a hand forward unsure if she could bear to see what had become of her son. Stroking his face, Kushina could have broken down and balled her eyes out. Naruto's eyes held none of the warmth a childes eyes should hold, emotionless, cold, his eyes showed nothing except confusion, shock, hate. What could have poisoned his soul his very being, killing the pure hope of a child. Kushina fell to her knees embracing her son, "why? Cried Kushina tears building in her eyes.

Laughter shattered there delicate reunion, a black flame forming between them, pushed Kushina backwards away form Naruto's paralyzed form. A sickly black copy of an older Naruto forming form the fire, "don't worry" whispered the aberration as he stretched his arms around Naruto, "I won't let them hurt you again." Turning its attention to Kushina, a look of grim satisfaction on its face the aberration shielded Naruto from her gaze.

Kushina kneeled paralyzed with fear, how could his fear, his suffering have grown so big. When she had taken the trials she at least had a representative for hope. Hope was that what was stolen from him was his soul so damaged that he couldn't hope any longer.

"Let go of my Son!" spat Kushina getting to her feet, anger boiling within her.

"You don't have the right to even look upon him," spoke the aberration coldly, venom lacing every word. "You left him for dead, a curse to bear for all eternity," spat the aberration as it grew larger, its eyes a glow with fire. "You abandoned him the day he was born," lied the aberration murder in his voice. "You left him alone," the aberration said reviling Naruto's face, sadness evident in his every future. "I've been here for him ever since, isn't that right Naruto?" the aberration purred stroking a strand of hair from Naruto's face before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"That's a Lie," screamed Kushina as she dived towards the aberration. "I never abandoned him," said Kushina, the fury of a mother scorned in her voice, "I was taken from him, and I would have given anything to have been here for him." Pulling her hand back and plunging it into the aberrations chest Kushina felt as if she had just forced her arm into a frozen lake. "Give me back my Son," Said Kushina determination in her voice. Feeling a solid mass Kushina grabbed it and pulled. Her arm bathed in black ichor Kushina looked at her hand, a heart covered in cuts and bruises beat within her hand. "Maybe you did love him after all, said the aberration a glimmer of hope in its voice, as if slowly pooled into ooze around there feet.

Kushina stared as the heart in her hand slowly continued beating, an aura of purification and death emanated from it. Discarding the foul object Kushina embraced her son once more, tears poured from her eyes. "I never wanted to leave you..." Kushina begged, "I would have given everything if only to have held you one last time, to have told you I loved you just one last time."

"I Know," murmured Naruto as his arms snaked around his mother's waist. Kushinas couldn't stop the tears from flowing, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," cried Kushina as she hugged him. Unnoticed by the reunited pair Kyu faced her own inner demon.

Kyu kneeled bound in chains of black fire, her dead kit at her feet. Several aberrations of black ichor staled around her.

Aberrations paced around her.

"You left your own children to die while you pleasured you mate," Spoke one of the aberrations pressing her face into the fur of her slain kit. "Pathetic whore," chorused the group.

"You left your Mate alone while you chased Revenge," spoke another. "Selfish Demon" chorused the group.

"Stop begged Kyu, "I loved them, Stop."

"To alleviate your rage you destroyed a town, said an aberration, a small village appeared at their feet, its buildings ablaze. "You slayed every man women and child you could find," spoke an aberration; the body of a small boy in its hands, the boys chest carved open a look of shock on his face. "Self-indulgent monster," cried the group.

"Stop.., cried Kyu her voice shaking, "I'm not... I'm not a monster."

"Your blood lust quelled, you left their bodies to rot, and returned to engage your mate once more." Spike an apparition. "Useless Bitch" chorused the group.

"Stop.., cried kyu tears poring form her eyes, "they didn't deserve their fate."

"Your mate left you a week later for a stronger female, you couldn't even please your mate" jeered an aberration. "Useless slut" chorused the group.

"Please.., Begged Kyu her hands shaking as she gripped her fallen kit, "Please no more..."

"In your Sadness you allowed another to influence your mind," said an aberration. "Failure," cried the group.

"It's not my fault," Implored kyu her chakra spiking as if trying to dispel a Genjutsu, "I couldn't fight it."

"Your weakness caused the destruction of countless lives," said an apparition in disgust. "Powerless servant," chorused the group.

ENOUGH! Spoke a booming voice, Kyu looked up puffy eyed, her hands still holding her slain kit to her chest. Naruto stood In front of her, eyes slit and blood read, teeth and whisker marks enhanced, his fingernails extended and thickened into claws. "YOU DARE JUDGE THAT WHICH IS MINE! Commanded Naruto vanishing from sight, only to appear behind an aberration hand buried in its chest. A shiver ran down Kyus spine as she watched Naruto disembowel one of her tormenters. "She has protected me," said Naruto ripping a still beating heart from the chest of another. "She has cared for me like her own." Spat Naruto as he ripped another's thought out.

Backing away from Naruto the aberrations spoke "you corrupt all you touch, even the innocent fall victim to your greed" "Self-serving indulgence," chorused the Group as they backed away.

I SAID ENOUGH! Yelled Naruto, a wave of Fire forming in his gaze, "Burn in whatever hell you crawled out of," Fumed Naruto Murder in his eyes as the wave of fire burned the retreating group to ash.

Still chained to the floor, desire burned in Kyus core. Such power, it was intoxicating, every primal urge in her body told her to submit to him should he desire her.

Kneeling in front of Kyu, and gripping the chains binding her, Naruto pulled, severing the chains hold on her. "I will forever be with you, growled Naruto, before gripping her by the sholders and sinking his fangs into her shoulder.

Fire coursed around them as two tails grew from behind Naruto wrapping Kyu in a loving embrace. The last thing Kyu heard before she blacked out would be forever burnt into her memories, "eternally mine!"

Tsunade woke with a start, a ripple of unquestionable malice rolling through the room. Fear etched into every fibber of her being Tsunade dashed towards the corridor, and down towards the main, only one thing on her mind "Naruto".

Jirriya stood in paralyzed in shock, Naruto kneeled with the bowl of fire in his lap, a cloak of chakra wrapping him head to foot, two tails curled around the cloak. Naruto's presence was intimidating to say the least, the monks kneeled unwavering in his presence, and Urath still knelt across for Naruto eyes closed and motionless.

Moving towards his godson Jirriya reached into a pouch on his belt and withdrew a small square of paper a seal baring the word calm in the center. sensing the movement Urath open his eyes and fixed Jirriya with a stare, rooted to the spot Jirriya just starred as light blue chakra slowly pooled beneath Naruto before forming a layer between his body and the cloak of crimson chakra, the boys enhanced features slowly faded. Releasing a sigh of relief Jirriya placed the seal back within his pouch.

Bursting into the main hall Tsunade gasped as she saw the kneeling form of her godson, blue and crimson chakra coursing around his body, as if battling for dominance. Tsunades hands balled into fists, "what the hell are they doing?" screamed Tsunade in her mind. "Jirriya seal it," demanded Tsunade her voice containing kindled fury and uncontrollable fear, "before we lose the ability to control it."

"That would not be wise;" spoke Urath sagely, "the will of fire courses through his mind and body sealing his chakra system would damage his body and mind irreversibly."

"You need to stop Naruto let it go," begged Tsunade as she reached a hand towards Naruto before she could even graze the cloak of crimson chakra a crimson tail lashed out, batting the offending appendage from its smouldering form. Grimacing in pain Tsunade looked at her scorched hand,"damn it," she cursed as she started to heal the burns.

"Where is Kyu?" demanded Tsunade fury in her voice.

"I don't know said Jirriya her body faded from sight the second the fire hit the dish," said Jirriya pointing to the black inferno burning between Urath and Naruto. "All we can do is pray he will pull out of this soon," said Jirriya his voice emotionless.

Releasing Naruto form her embrace Kushina smiled, "you've grown so much," said Kushina pride in her voice.

"I love you mom," said Naruto, wiping a tear from his eye "I missed you so much."

"I miss..." choked Kushina, a black knife protruding from the center of her chest. Horror etched on his face, Naruto watched in horror as the blade was slowly pulled from her body. A man clad in inky black robes stood over her fallen body, a mask of a large swirl over his face. "Finally," said the man as he forced his hand cross her stomach, "my slave will be mine once more."

Naruto petrified with fear watched as the man pulled a fiery red fox from his mothers stomach, "destroy them," commanded the man "leave no survivors."

The fox stared into Naruto's eyes and charged him, closing his eyes waiting for death to claim him he waited. Claws flashed, blood sprayed, yet Naruto still drew breath, opening his eyes he saw Kushina between them, claws buried in her chest, tears in her eyes. "No," gasped Naruto "No."

The fox simply starred into Kushinas eyes, rage burning in its own. "Kill them," commanded the man.

With drawing a clawed paw for another slash, the fox froze. "Never again!" said Naruto his voice cold and calculated. "Never again will you hurt those I love," said Naruto, a fiery cloak of chakra forming around him, a single tail thrashed behind him. The fox stared into his silted eyes, placing its paw on the ground and withdrawing its other it backed away, its head low to the ground.

In a moment of uncontrollable rage Naruto charged the man with the spiral mask. A chakra coating fist in his chest, the man in the spiral mask faded from view laughing as he vanished. Snarling Naruto turned his attention to the only thing left for him to vent his rage on, Naruto advanced upon the still bowed fox. Razing a clawed hand to strike down the creature down he looked upon it. Its eyes no longer crimson were void of the malice and rage they once held, replaced by sapphire blue eyes, filled with grief and regret.

"Don't, cried Kushina, her voice frail and fading, "it's not her fault." The cloak faded upon hearing his mother's words, dashing to her side Naruto pulled her close. "No, you can't die, not again, I can't bare being alone again" sobbed Naruto

"I'll never leave you, said Kushina weakly, tracing his heart with a shaking finger, "ill forever live in your heart."

"As will we all," said another voice. Turning teary eyes up from his mother Naruto saw Jimmu uzumaki standing a few feet away kyu beside him, behind them countless others stood all of them wore a large red spiral.

"I only wish we could see your father once more, choked Kushina, "iv missed you both so much?"

Naruto cried as the little remaining life drained from his mother, "I'll see you both again," promised Naruto.

"Your father's body and soul lay petrified ten miles south of the great valley, said Jimmu, what you both seek lays within his eternal sacrifice," spoke Jimmu as he faded from view.

"Carry us back to our village once more," said an elderly lady in the crowd. "Reclaim our treasures," spoke a young man. "Breath new life into our great tree," spoke a little girl. "Regather our great family," said a woman carrying a small child.

The group faded rapidly leavening kyu and Naruto alone once more. "I, need to be stronger," said Naruto his voice full of purpose, "I won't allow anyone else to sacrifice themselves for me."

Drawing Naruto into her arms and placing her head on his shoulders kyu murmured "and I will be there to help you every step of the way."

Outside Jirriya and Tsunade watched with baited breath as the swirling mass of chakra reseeded back into Naruto's body, the tails vanished, the whisker marks faded and the claws retracted back into his body. As the swirling mass of black fire disappeared Naruto moved rising to his feet and taking a step past Urath Naruto plunged his arm into the eternal flame. Withdrawing his arm, clutched in his hand a still burning ember of the great flame burned. "I will carry you home," whispered Naruto as he pressed the ember into his heart, the seal on his chest swallowing the flaming ember. Collapsing to his knees, a smile on his face Naruto blacked out.

"Naruto, yelled Tsunade dashing forward, hands ablaze with green chakra. Several minutes passed, as Tsunade worked at a frantic pace before Urath and three other monks joined her, "he will survive," said Urath comfortingly as he placed a hand over Naruto heart. The other monks each placed a hand on Naruto before channelling there chakra through his body.

"What the hell happened to him?" cursed Tsunade, as she worked, all his organs have stopped. "The will of fire is fuelled by raw chakra gathered by the monks, explained Urath, I've never seen anyone absorb so much before. "

"Senjutsu poisoning," said Jirriya, "countless people have lost their lives to this on mount Myoboku."

Placing a hand on Naruto's forehead Jirriya drew on the stagnant chakra within Naruto's body, dispelling it form his own as he went, small streams of smoke exited his nose and mouth as he worked. Tsunade was in shock, Jirriya knew what this was, the guy who couldn't do a medical jutsu to save his own life had identified and for the most part singlehandedly treated the affliction, if the heart beat in Naruto's chest was any sign.

"I haven't heard of that poison before," said Tsunade curiosity in her voice, "what plant is it derived from.

Chuckling, Jirriya replied, "It's not a plant but foreign chakra poisoning."

"Senjutsu poisoning happens when a body absorbs more natural energies then it can hold," explained Jirriya, as he picked Naruto's limp but very alive body off the marble floor.

"Please inform young uzumaki after he awakes that I would like to speak with him," said Urath, as Jirriya carried Naruto towards their room, Tsunade hot on his heels they disappeared from sight.

Once the door to their room was secured and Naruto lying in bed, Tsunade rounded on Jirriya. "What the hell happened? Tsunade fumed, "I go to bed everyone is very much alive and healthy." Pacing back and forth like a caged animal Tsunade continued, "I wake up beds are empty, the air is filled with kyuubi's chakra." Stopping in front of Jirriya in exasperation Tsunade grabbed him by the shirt caller and shook him, "well," demanded Tsunade, "what the hell happened the village at the base of the mountain could have felt that wave of chakra."

As soon as Jirriya opened his mouth to regal the story a grown from the next room caused Tsunade to suddenly release her hold upon him. Brushing himself off Jirriya followed the blurred form of Tsunade into the other room. Naruto sat upright in bed, his head in his hands. "Where are you?" said Naruto seemingly to no one, "I can't feel you?" releasing his head Naruto felt around his surrounding area.

"Thank kami," said Tsunade pulling Naruto into a bone crushing hug. "How do you feel?" asked Jirriya a hint of concern in his voice, as he entered the room.

"I'm fine," choked Naruto trying to pull himself free of Tsunades embrace. "Where has kyu gone," asked Naruto panic creeping into his voice.

"She faded shortly after you received the will of fire," said Jirriya, observing Naruto closely. Creping silence filled the room. "Gone," murmured Naruto, absentmindedly placing a hand on the death reaper seal branded on his stomach, before passing out.

Performing a diagnostic jutsu Tsunade started to diagnose his condition; Jirriya pulled up Naruto's shirt and pushed some of his chakra into the seal making it tangible.

Five minutes passed in silence as the two sannin worked, "I don't understand," cursed Jirriya frustration prominent in his voice.

"What's happened," said Tsunade working franticly, "all his organs just shut down."

"The seal is rewriting itself faster then I can follow," said Jirriya as grabbed a piece of parchment and ink form the table.

"Well stop it," yelled Tsunade, "if I can't get his heart and lungs started again we won't be wondering what it is doing."

Quickly forming the seals necessary Jirriya slammed his palm on Naruto's chest just above the death reaper seal before saying "barrier" sparks of lightning forming around his palm were his only warning that his attempt had failed. The large shock wave of energy that erupted from the spot Jirriya had tried to place the barrier seal blew him backward into the far wall.

"Damn it Jirriya," cursed Tsunade, "every time I restart his heart, his lungs give back out, I can't do this by myself."

As Tsunade withdrew her hands form his body to reposition herself blood started to poor from under the bandages covering Naruto's eyes.

Little did either of them know that their efforts were being thwarted by the battle going on within Naruto's very mind.

The field was ablaze, the lake dry, the house obliterated and the forest levelled. In the center of all this destruction kyu lay bound and chained tears pouring from her eyes. Standing over her, her hair held in his hand the shinigami himself stood, knife drawn and pointing towards the battered and bruised form of Naruto. "Stay down boy, commanded the shinigami, "her fate was cast long ago." Climbing to his feet and wiping the blood from his mouth Naruto spoke, "Never." As the charging form of Naruto advanced upon him the shinigami miry flicked a finger in his directions, obviously paying the angered youth little or no head. An explosion rocked the earth in front of Naruto sending spears of rock hurtling into him, several puncturing his flesh. "I said stay down, the booming voice of the shinigami yelled. "I will uphold the contract to seal her until your death," said the shinigami flatly, "your choice when it will be, child."

Pulling a large piece of rock form his chest Naruto coughed up a large amount of blood before falling to his knees. "Then kill me," spat Naruto, his eyes glowing red, "I'd rather die, then be left at the mercy of others again." "So be it!" said the shinigami, releasing his hold on Kyus hair and advancing upon Naruto's crumpled form. Knife in hand the shinigami stabbed into Naruto's chest, "do you truly wish to die so badly you would throw yourself at a force beyond your comprehension," spoke the shinigami as he pushed the knife closer to Naruto's rapidly beating heart. "Yes," whispered Naruto, pulling himself onto the blade, "but then again the contract stated she would be held until I died a "natural death""

Turning his head, the shinigami watched a small smile on his face as the chains binding kyu slowly unravelled as he inched closer to death. "So you would cast your life away for a being that you contain," said the shinigami a grain of respect in his voice, "noble."

Pulling his body in closer to his enemy, Naruto simply looked into the Shingamis black eyes, as the knife pierced his heart the life fading form his eyes he smiled, "now you have to let her go," croaked Naruto as blood ran from the wound on his chest.

The clattering of chain was the only warning the shinigami got before fire raked his body, "so you would strike at a god," said the shinigami passively, "foolish, you finally find a host who is selfless enough to let you free of your bindings and you would through it all away in rage."

Stepping form the inferno coursing around his body the shinigami gave a single look towards the enraged kitsune, 9 tails flashing behind her, a nodachi in her out stretched hand its white blade adorned with countless purple flowers, smouldering fire lay in the scorched earth at her feet.

"If your mind was ever unclouded by Rage would you know what needed to be done," whispered the shinigami as he reached down and picked up the fallen body of Naruto.

"**He is MINE!**," seethed an enraged kyu.

"How rude of me," chuckled the shinigami, throwing Naruto's limp body at her feet, "may his soul find its own way on."

Fading form view the shinigami disappeared, his cruel laughter all that remained of him.

Outside Tsunade shuddered as a wave of malevolent energy rippled off Naruto's body. As her hands passed back over his once being heart she froze, "what...happened" murmured Tsunade, the once being heart of Naruto uzumaki was gone, without a trace.

Dropping the nodachi kyu gently lifted Naruto's body in her arms, tears once again pooled in her eyes. "It's so cold, whispered Naruto weekly. "No..," choked kyu, "you can't die." "it's alright," said Naruto a smile on his face "a...st I fou.. .ou," sputtered Naruto as blood filled his mouth.

The life slowly drained from Naruto's eyes, kyu clutched his body to her chest, tears poured from her eyes as she cried for the kind soul she currently held in her arms. Placing a single kiss upon his forehead kyu whispered, "forgive me," her tails flashed behind her as they rapped round there body's, **"doushi umarekawari," **whispered kyu,fire coursed around there body's as 4 of kyus tales faded from view, "you will live, whispered kyu into Naruto ear.

Tsunade watched in horror as Naruto body convulsed, his golden blond hair slowly turned crimson, his whisker marks burned black, and his body slowly stretched taking his height to 4'8, filling in his cloths were once a malnourished body lay, a healthy body lay as if his body was chiselled through hard training and diet control, his toe and fingernails thickened into claws taking a slightly feral look.

As the convulsing stopped, Naruto snapped upright, "AHHHHH," Screamed Naruto, as he raked his face with his newly formed claws. As he ripped the bandages from his face large jagged pieces of metal were pushed from his eyes, the remnants of the torture he endured were forced from his eyes at an astounding pace.

Gasping Tsunade grabbed at Naruto's wrists as he went to rip the offending objects out of his eyes, "hold his arms," yelled Tsunade as Jirriya who was standing shock etched into his face.

Grabbing Naruto's wrists and holding them tightly Jirriya fought to keep his godson form ripping his own eyes out.

Carefully withdrawing the foreign objects from Naruto's eyes, Tsunade watched as the once blackened and scared eyes, took a faint purple hew, similar to that of a piece of amethyst. Tsunade watched in awe as the faint purple of the iris curved to surround a slit pupil, as soon as the eyes finished forming in their sockets the lids of the eyes closed.

As Naruto's body relaxed Tsunade whispered, "Can you hear me Naruto?"

Receiving a slight nod in response Tsunade continued, "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," whispered Naruto. Grabbing the glass from the nightstand, Jirriya placed it in Naruto's hands. Taking the glass to his lips Naruto drained it in one.

"What happened," questioned Tsunade, as she ran a diagnostic jutsu.

"Shinigami," coughed Naruto as he placed a hand over his face, running a finger over the lids of his regrown eyes.

This caught Jirriyas attention, "I take it that's what was causing the seal to go haywire," questioned Jirriya once again turning his attention to the death reaper seal.

"Yes..." answered Naruto hesitantly.

"Well I don't know what happened," interrupted Tsunade, "your heart was gone one moment, your lungs crushed and liver ruptured." "And know your healthier then I've ever seen you," exclaimed Tsunade fascination in her voice, "I can't explain it."

"I'll explain everything in the morning," said Naruto calmly," but for know I need to sleep."

"All right," said Jirriya taking Tsunade by the arm, "we'll let you rest."

"In the morning I'd like to check the seal to see what changes were made," said Jirriya as he dragged Tsunade out of the room.

Laying down Naruto waited for sleep to claim him. Outside Jirriya and Tsunade exchanged looks, "I'd say were very lucky," said Jirriya his voice void of emotion. "Lucky doesn't describe it, said Tsunade in barley a whisper, "I have no doubt his new look is kyus doing, the question is why?"

"That is something I intend to find out," said Jirriya determination in his voice, "something tried to kill our godson today and I want to know what."

"Get some sleep," said Jirriya motioning to the futon on the far wall, "I'll watch him until morning, then you can take him to see Urath."

Taking a tired look at the futon Tsunade made the way there, "wake me if anything happens," said Tsunade, "and Jirriya..."

"Yes Tsunade," said Jirriya a small smile on his face. "Keep your hands to yourself," said Tsunade a slight chuckle in her voice.

A smile graced Jirriyas face as he took a seat at the table, "my hands will not stray," said Jirriya as he opened a scroll form his pocket and started to write.

It was going to be a long evening.

and thats another chapter down.

so like always please R&R your imput helps

duze


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – the plans of an immortal

As sleep laid claimed to Naruto three men picked up the last scroll off their respective desks, one held a contract, one a letter, and the last a report. It was indeed going to be a long night for Naruto he just didn't know it yet. The shinigami sat behind his desk, his office darkened to near blackness; the only light in the room came from a single lamp on the desk. The desk its self was carved from a single large slab of blood stone the craftsmanship was that of a craftsman not seen in centuries. Hidden beneath the darkness a soul kneeled shackled to the wall, his body thin showed signs of decay, his ocean blue eyes lacked any of the fire that had made him the man he was in life. Around his neck a large shackle and chain held him within half a foot of the wall at all times just out of reach of the light, forever torturing him with the faintest of hope he would see his family once again, and that he would somehow be delivered from the hell he brought upon himself. This man was none other than Minato Namikaze. The sound of a scroll being unrolled disrupted the cold silence, Minato looked up from his place on the wall to stare at the light, surly the end of days was upon him, the world would have ended and he would be allowed to hold his wife and son once more in the afterlife.

As the shinigami unrolled his great scroll he began to read.

The binding of Uzumaki Naruto, and the Kyuubi no kitsune

Terms to be upheld

The kyuubi no Yoko will be imprisoned within the human child uzumaki Naruto until his natural death.

Upon his natural death the kyuubi no kitsune would be stripped of its power and be cast once more into its native realm.

The seal binding the pair will allow all negative emotions and experiences of the host to be felt by the imprisoned.

The imprisoned's power will be slowly converted and drained, allowing a permanent exchange of chakra between the vessel and the imprisoned.

The seals integrity will forever be maintained and guaranteed by the shinigami while the function will be controlled by the hosts will.

Compensation,

The soul of Minato Namikaze will be held until the end of days or an irreparable breach of contract guidelines.

Rolling the great scroll closed once more the shinigami smiled, for far too long this contract had interfered in the great plan, soon it would all start to repair itself once more. Opening the top drawer of his desk the shinigami removed a large ornate silver key. Long had he waited, plotted, screamed, he would be rid of the soul within his space. Getting up from his desk the shinigami walked towards the darkness.

As Minato strained his eyes to see the faint light it suddenly disappeared, a shiver ran down Minatos back, he was alone, trapped in a void between life and death truly this was hell...

The sounds of clattering chains, and the smell of sulphur bombarded Minatos senses. Being dragged to his feet Minato braced for the pain he knew would come but the pain never came. "Your contract has ended mortal," spoke the shinigami coldly, "your son died last night."

"Naruto," murmured Minato as his feet found themselves placed upon the floor.

"Why are you releasing me?" questioned Minato fearing the answer.

"I realise you because your son did not die a natural death," said the shinigami the voice level.

"What of Konoha? What of our home?" asked Minato franticly worry dripped from every word? Had the kyuubi been released, had it survived? Was all his family sacrifices for not? These thoughts raced through his mind as the shinigami formed a portal of pure energy behind him.

"You will see should you ever find your way out of your new prison," spoke the shinigami coolly a smirk etched in his face.

The last thing Minato felt before the cold embrace of stone consumed him was the shinigami pushing him backwards into the swirling vortex of energy behind him.

Mean while Sarutobi sat at his desk, the scroll in his hand recently delivered by Kosuke. With a nod from Sarutobi the small goggle wearing toad vanished in a small cloud of smoke, "secure the room," commanded Sarutobi. At his words the hidden anbu from around the small office vanished from there concealed points to secure the office from all methods of infiltration. As Sarutobi unrolled the scroll in his hand he began to read.

Sensei

I have disturbing information to relay to you.

Tsunade had a run in with a pair of NE operatives the night before last. I think it's about time we pay the head a visit, I will return to the village after securing Naruto's location and receiving a report from the source we discussed.

Hope this finds you well.

Jiraiya

Scowling Sarutobi rolled the letter closed before burning it with a small katon jutsu. Opening the bottom drawer of his desk Sarutobi withdrew an old tasselled pillow upon it rest a great cloudy crystal orb, the toads tear. Forming a quick series of seals the cloudy crystal cleared, with in it's an image of Naruto blazed into life allowing Sarutobi to gain a glimpse of Naruto's transformation. With a frown Sarutobi began to write a reply to Jiraiya, all the while taking glimpses at the ever changing picture of Naruto. "Something has happened to the seal" thought Sarutobi as he pressed a button on his desk, "Sharon would you send a runner for kakashi I have need of him," requested Sarutobi before releasing the button.

Fifteen minutes later a knock came at Sarutobi's office door, "enter," said Sarutobi as he draped a small silk cloth over the toads tear crystal. Moments later the office door opened and kakashi appeared being dragged by the caller by a purple haired anbu with a cat mask, "I have retrieved kakashi lord hokage," said the anbu bowing slightly. "Thank you Neko you may leave us," said Sarutobi a slight smirk on his face by the look of despair on kakashi's face from being dragged into his office. After a slight nod of the head neko vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving kakashi to try and recover what little dignity he could. "How may I be of service lord hokage," said kakashi his hands firmly placed in his coat pockets. "Deliver this scroll to the enclosed location," said Sarutobi. "Don't open the scroll until you're a day from Yu," instructed Sarutobi his voice serious, you are to stay with your charge until your relief arrives." "This will be recorded as an A rank escort mission, any ninja without the enclosed information are to be terminated immediately," said Sarutobi grimly, "do you understand?"

"Yes lord hokage," replied kakashi, "I will leave immediately."

As kakashi vanished from the office Sarutobi removed the silk cover from toads eye crystal, the sight that the crystal contained was confusing to say the least, a platinum blond fox sat in the ball. The small fox was shaking its head as if to say spying on people is wrong, before the clouds reformed and blocked the small fox from view.

Sarutobi formed the seals to activate the toads tear again, nothing happen. Forming the seals again Sarutobi thought of Jiraiya, immediately Jiraiya came into view sitting a dimly lit table writing something onto his note pad.

Releasing his view of Jiraiya, Sarutobi once again tried to see Naruto only to have the clouds remain within the center of the great crystal obstructing him form view.

"What could this mean for Konoha" thought Sarutobi as he watched the sun slowly set.

Somewhere hidden within the walls of Konoha, a meeting was underway. Hidden a mile beneath konohas great streets an underground citadel contained a legion of ceramic masked men and women, sitting in a great marble throne Danzo waited his hands interlaced while he waited for the last of his agents to arrive.

As the last empty gap is filled by a masked ninja Danzo rising to his feet, "The great tree has forever been protected from the ever present storm by the strength of its roots," spoke Danzo. "Tomorrow shall mark a new ring in our great tree and for every new ring a new root must be laid," continued Danzo plainly, "the hunter teams will continue their search for the entrance to the great den."

With that more than half of the ninja vanished until there next summons, the remaining members all had numbers smaller than 50 under there right eyes.

"Recruitment continue to gather the best and brightest of the young for our continued strength,"

Numbers 21-40 vanished, "training division will continue there directive," numbers 41-50 vanished.

"Sealing division report," commanded Danzo.

Mask number 11 razed his head from his bowed position before speaking, "the sealing team is confident should the kyuubi manifest itself we will be able to seal it into one of the available children my lord."

"Good," spoke Danzo, "sealing division is dismissed." Numbers 11-20 vanished leaving.

"I have a special mission for the group of you," spoke Danzo, "one of the hunter teams found a small child matching the description of our deceased jinchuriki in a small village by the temple of eternal fire."

"Confirm the presence of our jinchuriki and retrieve the bijou for resealing in one of our members, if he isn't a suitable candidate" commanded Danzo.

"Yea Lord Danzo" the group echoed before vanishing like they were never there.

Turning to walk back to his private office Danzo couldn't help but chuckle at his good fortune, long had Sarutobi forbid him form claiming the boy for his root division, but if he's been declared dead Sarutobi might as well have given the boy to him.

As Naruto's mindscape slowly formed around him he found himself in a frightening environment, gone was the lake, his house, everything he once knew. He was in a great cavern, its muddy red covered in small tunnels and indents, the floor seemed to be made of polished and smoothed bed rock. Taking a few cautions steps Naruto looked around his new environment. The great cavern was absolutely empty but each of the tunnels or indents contained portions of his previous mindscape. It was only after finding his memory library he noticed what had happened, the library was infinitely larger, countless shelves lay in great rows, closing his eyes he reached into his mind trying to locate the legacy seal, when he opened his eyes he found himself back in the main chamber the entire cavern floor was consumed in a great swirling seal the number ablaze in the center 32. "What the hell," murmured Naruto, "how did this get undone?"

"That's one of the things we need to talk about," spoke a voice from inside one of the many tunnels.

Turning his head to face in the direction of the voice Naruto found himself staring into the sapphire blue eyes of a platinum blond four tailed fox. "Kyu?" questioned Naruto.

A slight smile graced her face as she answered, "yes Naruto its kyu."

"But you were red, I thought you had nine tails, weren't you bigger?" rambled Naruto as he stared at his friends sudden change of appearance.

With a sigh kyu lay down on the smooth floor before, "When you forced yourself upon the blade of the shinigami you broke the seal and the contract binding us together," said kyu sadness in her voice, "I held you as the little remaining life drained from your body, for all intensive purposes you died that night."

"If I'm dead how is it were having this conversation," questioned Naruto before panic kicked in, "I didn't kill you did I?"

"No you didn't kill me Naruto," soothed kyu concern in her voice, "unfortunately our freedom came at a great price."

"What happened kyu?" asked Naruto trying to remain calm?

"I used a forbidden technique to bind your soul back to your body, a body that I revived with four of my tails, last night you died and we became one being all that you were all that I was became blended, shared without limit without restraint," explained kyu, "you became kitsune last night Naruto."

"I shared in your humanity and understanding, something I lost long ago, you shared in my pain and hate, you will see my countless memories and experiences as I will yours," continued kyu.

"You will see all of my secrets, and I will see all that you held close to your heart and shielded me from," said kyu a sad smile on her face. "while I am no longer sealed within you our souls are forever entwined," said kyu a single tear ran down her nose, "we will forever be able to feel what the other feels, to call upon the other in a time of need with a simple thought, I returned to the great den your mindscape should show you the way there when the time is right."

"I finally understand what it means to say this," said kyu her eyes showed happiness that couldn't be measured, "I love you kit."

Placing a hand on kyus head Naruto looked into her eyes searching for the deception he had experience by every other person to say that to him, to his shock and euphoria discover they held none.

"Love you," said Naruto drawing the small fox into a hug, closing his eyes Naruto saw a flash of a great 8 tailed fox laying within a great hollow. ""Taisen,""murmured Naruto his eyes flashed as he spoke the name, "I'll kill you for what you've done."

Feeling the negative emotions building in her love and partner kyu brushed a single tail under his chin before speaking, "you're feeling emotional feedback from the exchange," whispered kyu, "it will be a few days before it balances." "Please don't do anything you will regret when the emotions stop fluxing," pleaded kyu, "Taisen, is an 8 tailed kitsune and one of four males in all sono kyousei hora."

"Four males," questioned Naruto as his mind searched through all the knowledge he had gained, "there are only three males in sono kyousei hora."

"Taisen, eight tails, highest tail count in the den, master of elemental manipulation" "Seikitai, six tails, one of 6 white furred kitsune, master of the art of illusion," "Houten, two tails, the keeper of law and history," "who's the fourth?" questioned Naruto.

With a smirk gracing her lips kyu snuggled into Naruto's embrace, "uzumaki Naruto, maelstrom, four tails, most unpredictable," answered kyu her smirk bursting into a full blown grin as she finished.

Naruto was shocked, he forgot he was kitsune, making a mental note to look through his knowledge of sono kyousei hora over the next few nights; he looked towards the seal on the floor, "what happened to the seal kyu?"

When we blended the force of my chakra aged your body by about 4 years since a large portion of the seal is time delayed it unfolded and placed the knowledge of your family in your mind," explained kyu

"our time is running short," said kyu, I will start searching for a new home in sono kyousei hora for us."

"I will arrive when I understand all I have become," said Naruto as the feeling of a small tug on his body graced him.

"Will I see you when I sleep?" asked Naruto the silent plead unmistakeable in his voice.

"We sleep together always, replied kyu her voice softer then it had ever been before, "your friends are waiting, remember I'm only a thought away."

As Naruto faded from view kyu looked around there shared mindscape, "looks like I have my work cut out for me," kyu mused as she concentrated on transforming the main room into something more personal...

Rolling onto his back Naruto flexed his fingers and wiggled his toes. "Good morning said Jiraiya an odd cheeriness in his voice. "Morning," replied Naruto sitting up his now crimson hair had grown to just under 3 feet in length over night and shielded his face from view. "So you said you would explain when you woke up? Said Jiraiya, turning his chair around, taking a seat his arms resting on his back he asked the only question on his mind, "what happened?"

Pulling the blanket from his body Naruto placed his bare and clawed feet on the floor before brushing the long crimson hair from his face with a equally clawed hand, "I died last night," stated Naruto plainly.

Jiraiya face was blank no emotion or even thought was present in his expression; "you died?" repeated Jiraiya scepticism thick in his voice.

"I was impaled on the blade of the Shingamis himself," stated Naruto calmly.

Jiraiya stared blankly into Naruto's crimson eyes for a moment before he spoke, "if you died at the hand of the Shingamis, how are you still alive?"

"A deal was broken, a contract was violated and my life was left at the mercy of my tenant," said Naruto bitterness evident in his voice.

Jiraiya eyes narrowed, "what happened to the seal?" questioned Jiraiya.

"The seal," spat Naruto anger starting to boil to the surface, "of course the only thing that is of real concern here." Rising to his feet Naruto placed his hand on the door handle before fixing Jiraiya with a firry glare, "the seal is gone your presence here is no longer required," stated Naruto malice dripping from every word. Ripping the door open Naruto exited the small room, leaving a gobsmacked Jiraiya sitting with his jaw on the floor.

"Naruto?" said Tsunade as she tried to sit up from her place on the futon.

"Not now god mother," said Naruto as he reached the door to the hallway.

As Jiraiyas mind finally stopped spinning the slamming of the room's door on stone rocked the temple. Springing to his feet Jiraiya open the door to be hit with a look of disgust from Tsunade, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" yelled Tsunade.

"All I did was asked what happened to the seal?" stated Jiraiya.

"Of course you did, I should have known you would do something so stupid," berated Tsunade, "hell, that's all he has ever been to anyone, form that accursed village, your precious jinchuriki, your weapon and trump card."

"Stay here," commanded Tsunade as she reached the door, "I have to make sure my god son is alright," her words were icy and struck Jiraiya as a knife would a heart. As Jiraiya watched the door close all he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, ever since they left he had done nothing but confirm the condition of the seal and shielded Naruto's body from harm when able, of course it would seem like he didn't care, his field was responsible for the whole mess to begin with. Making a silent vow to try harder to get to know Naruto for who he was, taking his trusty notebook from his pocket Jiraiya started to write everything he knew about Naruto down within its great pages.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age nine and a half

Sex: male

Hair color: crimson red over 2feet in length

Eyes, split pupil red

Height: 4'8

Weight: 80-85 lbs

Likes: ramen...

Dislikes...

Dreams...

It was at this point Jiraiya realized other than being the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox he knew nothing about his god son, how could he know nothing about his god son? Was he really that bad of a god parent? Had his dedication to the village been so strong he sacrificed what family he could have had?

The questions raced and the more he thought about it the more he realized he failed the only family he ever had.

"How dare they!" Naruto fumed, as he stormed down the hallway towards the main hall and the great doors that shielded this holy place. "Why did I expect anything different from them," cursed Naruto as he reached the great hall. "of course there only worried about there precious seal," kicking the door with what felt like a small portion of his strength the door swung wide with ease. "The last fucking legacy of the Fourth," spitting the fourths name as if it was something taboo Naruto stood at the edge of the great cliff face and looked towards the lake and streaming lava below. How easy it would be to jump and shatter their hopes and dreams on the rocks below, thought Naruto with a grim sneer, but that won't help me or my family.

Taking a short walk down the trail Naruto's forced calm broke, drawing his fist back he struck the side of the mountain with everything he had cursing his father with every word in his now considerable vocabulary, "I Pray your soul be Condemned to the deepest pits of hell for your sins against your own blood, I swear should I meet you in this or the next life you will be truly sorry you ever decide you would sacrifice my life for your victory." Withdrawing his hand from the crater he created in the side of the mountain Naruto felt the ground tremor as the normally steady stream of lava pouring from the mouth of the volcanic mountain gushed with new vigour.

As Tsunade ran down the corridors towards the main hall the mountain shook, the great walls creaked, and the tapestries along the walls swung, bracing her between one of the great stone archways Tsunade held her breath waiting for the tremor to pass. As the tapestries slowed and the creaking stopped Tsunade continued her way to main hall, the sight that met her was terrifying, one of the great doors hung loosely form its hinges, and on the cliff face standing on the very cusp of the cliff, Naruto.

"Naruto," yelled Tsunade, turning his head Naruto looked her in the eyes he stepped off the cliff to vanish from sight. "No…"gasped Tsunade before running towards the cliff face, Diving to the edge of the cliff arm out stretched as if to grab Naruto before he fell to his doom all she could do was looking over the edge and see nothing except rising clouds of steam from the rocky lake below. Tears poured from her eyes as the grief and sadness of losing another family member, a charge, and the son she never had within a week of leavening the village crashed down on her, all of the death the sadness, the emptiness threatened to consume her, "no," thought Tsunade getting to her feet placing both feet on the edge of the cliff and taking one final look to the lake below, "I'm sorry…" murmured Tsunade before she too took a step off the edge. They say you never really know what you've lost and what you had until it's all taken away or an irrevocable action is taken, as Tsunade fell towards the lake below she gauged her distance 100feet, "Dan ill see you again soon," 80feet "Nawaki there going to do it, if only our friend would have be taken care of," 60feet "Shizune… I'm sorry I'm just not strong enough" 40feet "Naruto I only wish I'd had a chance to get to know you before you were gone," 20feet closing her eyes Tsunade asked, "why are all those I love taken from me?"

…

The crash never came, opening her teary blood shot eyes Tsunade felt a pair of arms around her waist, "you should through what is truly precious away for not," said a quiet voice form behind her

Fear, terror, despair, these were a few of the things that raced through Tsunades mind as she felt the arms leave her waist, looking to her feet she could see she stood at the edge of the cliff exactly as she had before she had stepped off.

Turning slowly Tsunade looked into the face of the person whose arms were until moments ago wrapped around her waist, Naruto stood not even a foot behind her the kanji for hope burned in his left eye. Taking a step forward Tsunade pulled Naruto into a fierce hug, "I thought you jumped," whispered Tsunade into the top of his head.

"I know," whispered Naruto his voice empty, "I would have thought that you of all people would have been happy to see me go."

Pulling Naruto to arms length so she could look into his newly formed eyes, "why in Kamis name would I want you to leave us?" exclaimed Tsunade tears once again forming in her eyes, "you're my god son I only wish I had been here sooner."

A single tear passed from Naruto's eye, someone cared, someone who he had hurt cared? How had he hurt her? What had he done? Naruto's mind raced trying to identify the memory that now plagued him, he stood in the center of an ashen creator, a burning village lay behind him and many dead men and women lay at his feet.

"I have destroyed many lives, and many more were lost in my capture?" said Naruto looking up into Tsunades eyes. "Your capture? You're not the fox Naruto, you never were," replied Tsunade

"That's where your wrong," said Naruto sadly as he moved back from Tsunade, yesterday I died, everything I was everything she was added together and divided fifty fifty you could say I gained half her sins and she gained half of mine," smiling a weak smile Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the blows to begin, for the hate he was sure he deserved to be thrust upon him once more, but the strikes never came, the hate filled words never graced his ears, and the feeling of emptiness didn't consume him, as a pair of arms wrapped around him once more and tears fell upon his crimson hair.

"you will always be my godson Naruto, whether your hair is red or blond, whether your happy or sad, whether you contained or contain the fox, I will always love you because you're the last of my family our great grandmother and grandmother respectfully would have said that, "while we are all capable of great evil we are also capable of great compassion,"" a smile graced Naruto face at the words of his godmother he was loved unconditionally and he would treasure her love eternally.

Well all there's another chapter took a little longer then I had planed but I hope you will all enjoy it none the less

Duze


	9. Chapter 8  boiling point

Chapter 8 – boiling point

As the sun started to dip in the sky kakashi let out a low sigh. He had been running none stop since he had left the village almost eight hours prior, while this wasn't physically tasking for a ninja of his calibre the lack of mission specifics had his senses in overdrive. As the forest thinned kakashi was graced with a small clearing that would be ideal to make camp for the night, pulling a scroll from his vest he unsealed a large traveling cloak and swung it around his solders before placing the scroll back within the confines of his vest. As soon as he stopped kakashi felt the odd feelings of eyes on his back, taking no action to alert the onlooker to his position he formed a few seals under the cover of his cloak. In the distance a clone of kakashi appeared the usual cloud of smoke nonexistent from years of experience and training. Taking a quick look around the lightly wooded area it appeared in the clone started to form the seals to replace itself with its creator.

Moments later wrapped within a traveling cloak the clone kakashi looked for a comfortable place to sit down, finding a low tree branch the clone sat down closed its eyes and waited for the possible ambush to come.

As kakashi ran deeper into the woods his senses were stretched to their limit. The creaking of wood, the whispers of wind, and the splatter of dripping water, reached his ears. Landing on a branch the unquestionable smell of blood bombarded his senses, pressing himself against the trunk of the tree he just landed on kakashi looked towards the forest floor.

A wave of relief passed through him as the fallen body of a dear graced his eye. The fallen dear lay beneath a tree to his right a small wolf cub tor strips of flesh of the fallen animal under the watchful eye of an older pack member. Just as kakashi was about to continue his journey a wave of memories slammed into his mind.

A pair of porcelain masked men crept through the darkness, poised to strike the supposedly prone and helpless messenger whom had just curled up in a tree for an evening's rest. Silently drawing a kunai from a sleeve the first of the masked men threw the knife towards the prone ninja in hopes of a quick and effortless kill. That was the first mistake of many the pair would make this evening. As if by reflex clone kakashi grabbed the kunai with two finger stopping it millimetres from his head, he shakily climbed to his feet not bothering to even open his eyes he lazily took up a loose stance and waited, the longer he stalled the longer he could give himself to get away.

It didn't take long for the pair of porcelain masked ninja to start there assault, as the first charged forward to strike at kakashi, the other held back spewing forth a wave of water from their mouth in an attempt to knock kakashi from his place.

Dodging the wave of water, kakashi blocked a wide sweeping slash from the first the offending kunai blocked by its previously thrown brethren. Taking a step of the side of the branch kakashi swung himself in a circular motion around the branch slashing at the first's ankles, only to be forced to jump towards the ground to avoid a volley of shuriken. Landing upon the ground kakashi immediately was on the defensive, as the second ninja struck tanto in hand, kakashi pulled back narrowly escaping the offending blade. Jumping backwards kakashi quickly formed the seals to perform a katon ryuuka no(mystic flame thrower) the stream of fire rushed forward, white hot causing the porcelain masked ninja closest to him to fall back to be guarded by a wall of water.

Squelch... looking towards his stomach kakashi could only stare as he watched the tanto slowly withdraw from his torso, it took every ounce of will he could muster to look over his shoulder to see another pair of porcelain masked ninja looking into his face before he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Frowning kakashi pushed off the tree branch with extreme force, taking to the treetops kakashi made his way towards Yu, "damn it," cursed kakashi as he saw a small cluster of building in the distance, it was still an hour out and it would be a very long hour.

Forming the seals to create more clones kakashi felt he reserves draining to critical levels, "go in different directions," commanded kakashi, "if they don't know where we're going they will hopefully follow one of you, if not split up." With a nod the other kakashi clones broke off heading towards Oto and the eastern edge of Yu.

As kakashi reached the edge of the small town of Yor he immediately blended with the crowd applying a henge he walked into the first inn he saw, "the eagles splendour" taking note of the name kakashi walked towards the counter where a young lady stood apparently absorbed in a book on the counter.

"Evening miss," said kakashi pleasantly, "would it be possible to get a room for the evening?"

Looking up from her book the young lady took a single look over of kakashi and then spoke, "of Corse sir, it will be two hounded ryu for the evening."

Placing the small amount of money on the counter and taking his key kakashi made his way towards his room, once inside he swept the room for possible escape routes and intrusion points. Walking to the windows he slid the locks into the locked position and placed several small seals in the frames of the windows and door. Taking a final sweep of the room feeling satisfied he was secure; kakashi opened the scroll given to him by Sarutobi. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed kakashi began to read.

Kakashi,

Your mission is to relieve Jiraiya in his escort mission of one uzumaki Naruto.

You will be tasked with, keeping me updated with any and all pertinent changes in Naruto's health, mental condition, seal condition, and ninja skill experience and knowledge.

Report via sealed message scroll weekly with your current location and travelling destinations.

Ensuring the continued survival of uzumaki Naruto is a priority one objective all other objectives are secondary to this.

Naruto is currently located within the temple of eternal fire, report to me immediately upon confirming Naruto's condition.

Closing the scroll kakashi scowled, he had essentially accepted a mission to spy on Naruto. Turning the scroll in his hands to dust with the last of his diminished reserves kakashi lay down before allowing the comforting embrace of sleep to claim him.

As Jiraiya racked his brain for anything he knew about his godson the temple shook, the sound of crashing tile echoed off the walls as the lights swayed ominously. Jumping to his feet Jiraiya made a mad dash to the door. As he pulled the door open and stepped into the hallway the effects of what surly was a earthquake was staggering, the great marble walls caved in revealing the smooth and glossy obsidian walls carved by countless doton and suiton jutsu the eerie glow of molten rock glistening behind its glassy exterior.

"Doton Gaiju," (foreign earth consumption) said Jiraiya as he rapidly formed the seals, as the jutsu pulled the broken stone into the earth clearing the hallway, Jiraiya pushed down the halls toward the main hall. The sight that met him was shocking, one of the great stone doors hung loosely from its hinges. Running to the door Jiraiya could see the great clouds of steam rising from the lake below looked down the path.

The steamy haze blurring his vision Jiraiya stepped out of the temple onto the path, the sight that befell him shook him to his core. A blurry red haired form stood a haze whipping around it clinging to its form a distinct blond figure clung to it, the sound of sobs echoed through the misty haze.

As Jiraiya carefully walked into the haze the image became clear to Jiraiyas eyes, Tsunade stood arms wrapped around Naruto. Tear streaked eyes, red and swollen made it evident she had been crying. Anger boiled within Jiraiya like he hadn't felt in years, he hadn't seen Tsunade cry since Orochimaru left all those years.

Stepping towards the pair Jiraiya forced himself to remain calm; this was until he noticed the notable crater in the mountain side. The realization struck him full force; the tremors hadn't been an earthquake they had been Naruto striking the mountain side. Jiraiyas forced calm snapped, "what the hell happened," yelled Jiraiya cold fury in his voice, "I let you go to cool off and you almost destroy the temple."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked towards the furious sannin.

"I want to see the seal now," demanded Jiraiya his voice shaking with barley controlled rage, "it has obviously started to fail if you are leaving craters in the earth."

As Jiraiya advanced upon Naruto the hazy wisps around Naruto and Tsunade wrapped about Tsunade and pulled her from Naruto's body. "Naruto," whispered Tsunade weakly as she was pulled from his body by an invisible force, "don't."

"I already told you once before," hissed Naruto anger boiling to the surface, "the seal is gone and your presence is no longer required."

"Damn it," cursed Jiraiya as he continued to walk towards Naruto, "were your god parents show us some bloody respect."

At the words god parents the haze around Naruto started to fluctuate wildly.

"You were entrusted to our care," spat Jiraiya as he glared at Naruto, "now do as you're told and show me the seal."

If Jiraiya had any clue he was going to be attacked he was too blinded by anger to see it, "Respect," spat Naruto cold venom on his voice.

Something between the young kitsune and the elderly sage broke at that word.

As Jiraiya closed the distance between himself and Naruto kanji blazed into life upon his right hand, "goguoufuuin," (five part seal) said Jiraiya slamming his hand into Naruto stomach where the seal should have been.

Bent double from the force of the hand force into his stomach Naruto glared daggers at Jiraiya, "allow me to show you the respect people like you deserve from me," seethed Naruto as the hazy wisps flashed and wrapped around Jiraiyas body.

From the hazy wisps a single red tail burst forth binding Jiraiyas out stretched form, before slamming him into the mountain side.

"You could have been there any time you wanted," growled Naruto as he withdrew Jiraiyas body form the side of the mountain.

"You could have visited, talked to me, even once so I knew I wasn't alone," continued Naruto as he slammed Jiraiya back into the mountainside.

"It wouldn't have been hard, but then it wasn't a mission, so why would you care," spat Naruto ripping Jiraiya from the side of the mountain tendrils of his tail wrapping around Jiraiyas throat an mouth, fully intent on strangling the sannin.

"You've never been a godfather to me, and I've never been a godson to you," stormed Naruto as he begun to squeeze, "I will not be your pawn, your weapon in your time of need, only to be chastised and contained when I'm no longer needed."

Jiraiya was sweating bullets, he had managed to soften the blows with chakra but at the moment he was helpless, he couldn't move his arms or even form seals. If it hadn't been for his considerable experience he would have been unconscious from the impacts with the mountain side, but he couldn't buffer impacts and keep the tightening force around his throat and mouth from strangling him.

"You demand my respect," spoke Naruto his voice oozing with malice, "but you treat me like I'm property."

"You're no different from the villagers, your eyes are full of hate," raged Naruto as he continued to squeeze mercilessly.

As the force being exerted on his throat started to break the barrier of chakra Jiraiya felt uncontrollable fear, staring into Naruto's eyes a look of pleading filling his own the world started to fade. As the tail around his neck tightened to the point of affixation everything Jiraiya knew would be irreparably changed, as the portion of the tail that covered Jiraiyas mouth brushed past his left ear a surge of chakra from the appendage arced onto Jiraiya flesh drawn to a small seal that would be no more.

As the tiny seal no bigger than a small coin shattered Jiraiya felt himself pulled into nothingness as the kanji for hope burned to life in Naruto's right eye.

The night of October the tenth nine years prior

"What will happen now?" asked Jiraiya as he finished inspecting the seal upon his godson.

"He will be sent to the orphanage," sighed Sarutobi, "iv passed a few laws that should protect him."

"Surly I could adopt him," spluttered Jiraiya not expecting his sensei's response, "Minato named me his god father."

"You will be out of the village far too often to take care of him properly," said Sarutobi sadly, "I'm sure you agree."

"Any ninja would be out of the village from time to time," argued Jiraiya, "I'm confidant I can care for him and still protect the village without putting him at risk."

"Damn it Jiraiya I need you to do a full cycle of the network, we need better information, every member needs to be confirmed, said Sarutobi irritably, "you can't tell me in konohas condition you expect to remain in its walls for the majority of the time to raze a child."

As Sarutobi spoke the words full cycle, network, information, confirmed forced their way into Jiraiyas thoughts a small seal behind his right ear blazed to life only to die away momentarily becoming invisible once more.

Stepping back form Naruto's body all concerns whipped from his mind Jiraiya walked towards the open window, "take good care of him," said Jiraiya before jumping out of the window to start a task that would take three years.

October the tenth six years prior

As Jiraiya ran up the side of the hokage's tower a large scroll in his hands his thoughts wondered to his godson who he hadn't seen since the day he was born. "I wonder how Naruto's doing, I should stop by the orphanage and see him," thought Jiraiya as he pushed the window open.

"Jiraiya," said Sarutobi happily "it's good to see you."

"As it is you sensei," said Jiraiya placing the large scroll on the desk, "everyone is accounted for."

"good," said Sarutobi as he opened the scroll, "the village is finally becoming stable again, thanks to your information we have a shaky trade deal with Suna in the works."

"If that is everything sensei," said Jiraiya a smile on his face, "I have a godson to see."

With that Jiraiya jumped to the street below, before walking towards the orphanage where Naruto should have been living. It brought back bitter memories as Jiraiya walked towards the front door of the orphanage, he had spent 10 long years in this hell hole. If it hadn't been for the constant threat of war he wouldn't have been pushed as hard to become a genin and join the forces, he had moved to the barracks almost the day he graduated. Pushing the door open Jiraiya was met by the sight of running children. in the far corner a young blond child sat a small piece of paper and a crayon in his hand, walking over to the small child Jiraiya took note of the faint whisker marks on the boys cheeks bending down to speak to Naruto Jiraiyas blood ran cold. Naruto's right eye was swollen shut as Jiraiya looked at him his right hand started to shake as if he was terrified by his presence, taking a quick look over him Jiraiya noticed the countless bruises barley covered by the tight shirt worn by Naruto.

Standing Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the notable flinch Naruto made when Jiraiya place his hand on his shoulder didn't go unnoticed by the sannin. Disappearing swirl of leaves Jiraiya and Naruto reappeared in Sarutobi's office a look of cold fury on Jiraiyas face, "sensei we need to talk," said Jiraiya his voice crisp, "now"

Looking up from his paperwork Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya then the small child beside him, quickly pressing a button on his desk Sarutobi spoke, "Shannon cancel all my appointments and come to my office immediately," moments later a knock came at the office door before Shannon entered the office, "lord hokage," said Shannon bowing, "how can I assist you."

Motioning to Naruto Sarutobi spoke, "Shannon if you would please take Naruto to the estates for the afternoon, I need to have a meeting with Jiraiya here."

"Yes lord hokage," said Shannon bowing deeply.

"Shall we," said Shannon extending a hand towards Naruto.

Looking towards Sarutobi for a moment Naruto waited until Sarutobi nodded, taking a carful step towards the young lady Naruto took her hand before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The second Shannon and Naruto disappeared Sarutobi placed his head in his hands, "what happened to him?" asked Sarutobi frustration in his voice.

"I'm not sure," said Jiraiya cold fury boiled in his every word, "I assure you I'm going to find out."

"I'll have an anbu stationed to watch him from now on," said Sarutobi as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "whoever is responsible will be punished."

Picking up the open scroll Sarutobi sighed.

"We've had a string of abductions from clan homes," said Sarutobi as he rolled up the scroll, "we've eliminated other villages there definitely within the village walls but so far we haven't been able to find any of them."

Once more a small seal blazed into life only to fade almost instantly, as it faded all Jiraiyas concerns vanished, "I'll look into it," said Jiraiya as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

October the seventh three years prior

Jiraiya had just returned to the village after an extended surveillance mission as he walked through the crowded streets his thoughts returned to his godson, turning towards the orphanage Jiraiya got smiled, it had been years since he had been in the village walls, "I wonder how Naruto's grown," thought Jiraiya as he opened the door, it was immediately evident that Naruto want there by the looks of shock and terror the lady at the front desk was anything to go by.

Walking up to the lady Jiraiya spoke slowly his voice laced with KI, "I'm looking for uzumaki Naruto, Where is he."

"th.. th... the demon... is... isn't hhh... here any... anymore," stammered the lady as she paled under Jiraiyas gaze.

Turning Jiraiya vanished in a swirl of leaves, only to appear in Sarutobi's office moments later.

As Jiraiya turned to face Sarutobi his eyes fell on the man sitting in the office chair, "get out," said Jiraiya his voice so stiff with KI it could kill. The man disappeared before Sarutobi had even reached his feet, "Jiraiya what's the meaning of this," bellowed Sarutobi.

"Where is Naruto," demanded Jiraiya, "where is the anbu that's supposed to be following him?"

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "anbu," said Sarutobi, as soon as the word left his mouth three anbu appeared at Jiraiyas feet between himself and Sarutobi, "where is Taka and Naruto?" demanded Sarutobi.

"Taka, has been in the hospital for over a week, lord hokage" said the anbu in the center, "training accident."

"Who has been shadowing Naruto?" demanded Sarutobi.

Silence

"Who Has Been Shadowing Naruto," repeated Sarutobi dangerously.

"I don't know, lord hokage," spoke the anbu in the center.

"Find him and bring him here," demanded Sarutobi, "if one hair is out of place ill have you'll all doing physical training with Gai from dawn to dusk for a week.

Vanishing in a flash the anbu started the search for Naruto.

Turning his attention to Jiraiya Sarutobi looked grim, "I'm doing every.." said Sarutobi as Jiraiya cut him off, "how can the anbu be this inept," yelled Jiraiya, "I thought you said Naruto was safe under their watch."

Sighing Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose, "I assure you Naruto is fine," said Sarutobi as a loud knocking at the door interrupted their conversation.

Shannon opened the door, "sorry lord hokage the dynamos assistant was insistent that he speak to you immediately," said Shannon as a man wearing formal robes pushed past her, "lord hokage," said the man as he walked into the office, "I require you best ninja immediately, the dynamo was attacked last night his honour guard has been slaughtered the last of his guard is escorting him to the temple of fire."

"Jiraiya..." said Sarutobi getting to his feet.

Before Sarutobi could even finish his sentence a flash of a seal and once more Jiraiya was at peace as he vanished from the room to secure the dynamo.

October the first 2 years prior

It had been a long year for Jiraiya; he had spent almost every waking moment for the last year in the presence of the dynamo, or training a new honour guard. It was easy for him to say that it made him considerably happy to be back in the village. As he took his first steps through the gates into the village a blur of yellow whizzed past him, if Jiraiya hadn't been sure Minato had died he would have sworn he just witnessed the legendary flash. Spinning on his heals Jiraiya watched as a small form dove into the forest.

What would happen next would cause no lack of paperwork for Sarutobi.

"GET The Daemon!" yelled a man brandishing a large stick, as a mob of villagers made their way towards the open gates.

Standing in the center of the gate Jiraiya watched in shock and horror as at least 20 villagers ran past him all carrying sticks, bottles, and rocks, it was only as the final villager passed him and a cry of "There's the Demon, Let us finish the work the Forth started," rang clearly from the edge of the forest.

Turning towards the gate guards Jiraiya regained his composer, "you," demanded Jiraiya pointing towards the first of the chunin stationed at the gate, "go get the hokage tell him there has been a code orange."

As the first chunin vanished in a swirl of leaves Jiraiya Turned to look at the other chunin, Jiraiyas gaze became as hard as steel as he commanded the last chunin, "follow me and stay out of my way."

Swallowing the chunin rose from his chair, the overwhelming aura of the man in front of him was terrifying.

A high pitch scream shook the forest, as every bird for miles took to the air. Running into the forest Jiraiya swore as he took to the tree tops. Landing on a large branch above the mob the sight that befell him made him sick. In the center of the mob lay the bloodied and battered form of one uzumaki Naruto lay face down in the dirt, Jutting from his shoulder a large piece of glass stained red form the young Uzumaki's blood. "Kill it," said someone in the mob. "Slay the demon," yelled another.

For many of the men and women in the mob the last thing they would ever see would be a flash of white before needle like strands of hair would puncture their bodies and render there corpses into little more than thinly sliced meat.

"Hari Jizo," (needle art) said Jiraiya as the hair on his head burst forward killing every villager within striking range of Naruto, and pining the rest to the ground. The dead would have it easy the others, they wouldn't be so lucky.

"Jiraiya," said the booming voice of Sarutobi as he reached the group, "what is the meaning of this, you cannot just kill civilians."

Retracting his jutsu Sarutobi saw the broken and battered body of Naruto, "death," spoke Sarutobi lowly just above a whisper.

In less than a second the remaining civilians lay in pools of their own blood standing above each an anbu stood bloodied sword extended before with a flick of the wrist returned there blade the sheath on their back vanishing for sight as they melded back into the shadows.

As Jiraiya picked up Naruto's broken form the flames that burned in his eyes bore into Sarutobi's soul, "why, haven't, you, kept, him, safe," demanded Jiraiya punctuating every word with a step towards the village.

Twenty minutes later Naruto lay stable on a hospital bed, one doctor lay dead on the floor for attempting to lace the IV with lead in front of the angry sannin, sitting in the window frame Jiraiya watched as his godsons chest shakily rise and fall. Two broken ribs, a fractured caller bone, and a shattered tibia, as Jiraiya watched his godson cling to life by a thread Sarutobi entered the hospital room.

"Taka was found dead five minutes ago," said Sarutobi as Jiraiya looked towards him murder in his eyes.

"Where?" questioned Jiraiya his voice cold."

"3 minutes from Naruto's apartment, on the north side," said Sarutobi venom in his voice.

"Damn it I want these people found," spat Sarutobi as he looked upon the bloody body of Naruto.

Flashing into life for a moment the seal imprinted its suggested task into Jiraiyas mind, "for once we are in complete agreement sensei," said Jiraiya as he pushed the window open and jumped to the street below.

May tenth one year prior

Creeping through the dimly lit streets of Konoha Jiraiya watched as two cloaked and hooded figures entered a dark alley form opposite ends. As the pair reached the center one produced a small scroll almost perfectly concealed by the sleeve of his cloak before dropping it into the others pocket as he walked past.

Deciding to follow the scroll Jiraiya watched as the figure walked a large circle around the village's slums and read light distracts. And as he walked more individuals would appear and deposit a scroll in much the same way as the others, never stopping never speaking, just walking past.

As Jiraiya followed the hooded figure he counted over a dozen different drops before the hooded man entered a cafe on the far side of the village.

Writing all of the information he had witnessed onto a scroll and placing it in his left pocket Jiraiya made his way towards the hokage's tower, Sarutobi would be in before the sun rise and he needed to know about the group from the little bit of information Jiraiya had scrapped together the fox hunt gang operated a dozen different "tea houses" within the village walls. While they all sold tea, they also sold some of the more unsavoury things, narcotics and children among them.

As Jiraiya reached the base of the tower he ran towards Sarutobi's office window he noticed the faint light of a candle flicker upon the glass. Peering into the office Jiraiya witnessed something he would shortly forget ever happened.

Sitting in the hokage's chair 2 porcelain masked ninja flanking him Danzo sat, the toads eye crystal on its tasted pillow within its cloudy sphere Naruto lay sleeping within his bed, as the image panned the address and location became visible, the supposedly secret location of Naruto's home had been exposed.

Silently sliding the window open Jiraiya entered to office only to be frozen in place as the seal burned to life, "Jiraiya," spoke Danzo his voice quiet and calm, "you will ignore all you have seen here this night." "You will forget all you have witnessed and rest on the couch until Sarutobi arrives for your report," spoke Danzo as he placed a scroll in Jiraiyas left pocket.

Placing the large crystal back in its drawer Danzo vanished in a swirl of leaves the ninja flanking him shimmered out of existence only moments before Sarutobi flanked by two anbu arrived in a swirl of flame.

"Jiraiya said Sarutobi gruffly, "what brings you to my office so early."

Reaching into his left pocket Jiraiya withdrew two scrolls handing them to Sarutobi he waited.

"Keep your eye on "the hunt", Jiraiya," said Sarutobi stiffly, "if there responsible for the missing clan children as well as the attacks on Naruto its imperative we find their headquarters."

Going to the window the seal flared and Jiraiya jumped to the street to observe the hunt until the time was right.

As Jiraiyas world started to flicker, his lungs screamed for oxygen as stars started to burst in his peripheral vision. Naruto stared into Jiraiyas eyes as the revelation unfolded between them, regret, sympathy, and cold fury bombarded them.

"Naruto please let him go," begged Tsunade in the moment of their revelation she had closed the distance between them once more and was currently shaking Naruto violently trying to get his attention.

"Please," begged Tsunade here voice so weak it was almost a whimper.

As fast as the tail had manifested it vanished in a cloud of steam dropping Jiraiyas heaving body onto the ground. Stepping over the gasping Jiraiya Naruto stopped, "you have a chance to redeem yourself," said Naruto his voice conflicted, he wanted nothing more than to continue to kill the man slowly but what he saw haunted him to his core. Seals why was all the pain in his life caused by tiny swirls of ink? He would have to think about this carefully, Jiraiya may have already unknowingly jeopardised his secrets, placing them in danger without even realizing.

As Naruto walked back into the temple he grabbed the great door and forced it into the upright position once more before walking towards their room, leaving Jiraiya gasping for breath and Tsunade working franticly to heal his collapsed lungs.

As Naruto walked the shattered halls monks cleared debris and replaced the great marble tiles, the days to come would be difficult indeed. Opening the door to their room Naruto walked into the back room before kneeling in the center of the room searching with his mind's eye for the only person who might be able to help him make sense of what he had seen.

It took maybe 8 minutes of calming breaths and purging of negative thoughts for Naruto's heart rate to drop to a point where he could enter his mindscape freely. Within moments of reaching his center the sight that befell him was...

Alright I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because it was a stretch for my current writing abilities I think. Let me know your thoughts about Jiraiyas revelation, the plot thickens and people become more unbalanced how will Jiraiyas condition change Naruto's plans? Will kakashi make it to the temple? All this and more in my next chapter.

Happy reading

Duze

R&R it makes me happy ^_^


	10. Chapter 9 a new mind and a new mission

Chapter 9 – a new mind and a new mission

Last chapter

It took maybe 8 minutes of calming breaths and purging of negative thoughts for Naruto's heart rate to drop to a point where he could enter his mindscape freely. Within moments of reaching his center the sight that befell him was...

The once barren, tunnel ridden cavern had vanished in its place a great hall stood. The solid oak floors were polished to a mirrors shine; the walls bore countless photos and portraits each of a family. Looking to the large vaulted ceiling countless banners hung each bore a single common feature. The uzumaki family crest the red spiral was worked into every banner. Twelve great pillars held the great roof up, upon them hundreds of names, carved with painstaking care, on the outer side of the great pillars tables that could sit twenty a peace stood, set for a grant celebration or feast the tables glistened with the shine of porcelain and silver.

The space in the center of the hall remained empty the uzumaki crest lay set into the great , at the end of the room a great table stood, fifteen gilded thrones sat facing the rest of the great hall from behind its slender.

As Naruto walked into the hall he noticed the platinum blond form of kyu slumped over the end table, head in her arms asleep. Smiling Naruto made his way towards her sleeping, form as he walked past the tables lining the great floor an odd occurrence took place. As Naruto passed a row of table's shadowy figures would form standing in front of each of the chairs at the halls many tables.

As Naruto reached the great table at the end of the hall each of its thrones would be filled by an elderly man or women, in its center most throne sat Jimmu uzumaki. As Naruto became aware of the phenomenon he had triggered, he watched with baited breath as Jimmu stood.

"My friends," spoke Jimmu pride in his voice, "My family, let us take a moment of silence for those that have fallen before this great day," bowing his head in respect Jimmu waited for a moment.

Turning his head Naruto watched as each and every shade bowed there head. A minute later Jimmu spoke again, "today we made history," said Jimmu pride emanating from every word, "today we made our family creed a reality."

Raising his cup Jimmu spoke, "never forget, for that which is remembered will never die," taking a drink from his cup a great cheer broke out amongst the shades, "Today we have conquered death," bellowed Jimmu, "no longer will our knowledge be stolen, and our loved ones ripped from our fingers."

"Eat, drink, visit and laugh," Said Jimmu a great smile on his face, "forever remember those who were not fortunate enough to be here this great day, may their names be forever remembered by our great family."

As Jimmu said this, the names on the pillars flashed before a moment of silence claimed the group before they faded back to whence they came; as the group faded a small purple crystal shimmered into life. Hanging by a golden chain the small crystal glowed softly bathing the room in a soft light and a feeling of tranquility and calm.

Bowing his head Naruto said a quite prayer for those who at least for the moment lay forgotten within the catacombs of his mind before softly brushing the hair from kyus face.

"Kyu," whispered Naruto as he stroked her hair, "kyu please wake up."

"Mmmh..." moaned kyu as her eyes fluttered open. "Is it morning already?" whined kyu pressing into Naruto's hand as it stroked a particularly good spot.

"Well it's almost afternoon," said Naruto rolling his eyes, "what happened here anyway?"

"We share a mindscape," sighed kyu placing her head in her arms as she attempted to get comfortable again.

"Because of this I decided to redecorate, don't tell me you don't like it because it took way too long to organise everything for me to put it back," Griped kyu as she seemed to find a comfortable position and closed her eyes.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize what had just happened, "hay, I need your help," cried Naruto as he stared at kyu, "don't go back to sleep."

Opening one eye kyu just looked at Naruto with the "Oh really" look before propping her head up on her hands, "ok, what's happened that's so important that I can't sleep?" snapped kyu irritation evident in her voice.

"See for yourself," said Naruto as one of his four tails burst into life, as it brushed kyus check her eyes flashed as the vision Naruto had shared with Jiraiya was replayed for her.

"Disgusting," spat kyu, sitting up.

"How could he have been sealed?" asked Naruto, "I know it was there I broke it subconsciously."

"I'm not sure but it was definitely affecting everything he did for quite some time," mused kyu a look of concern and curiosity on her face.

"Who would have the skill to apply a seal that would make someone respond to orders, but not have enough skill to block suggestions?" asked kyu running a hand through her hair, "all the orders seem to have been erased from his mind."

"no one I'm aware of," said Naruto his eyes narrowing, "seal masters are few and far between, even when uzushiogakure was still in existence, after their destruction I think the worlds true masters were reduced to a hand full the only ones of note were Xaita Thina of Kumoagkure, and Hitoshirezo Gekkani of Kirigakure."

"Would they have had to be masters," reasoned kyu, "I mean there were mistakes."

"I suppose it is possible, said Naruto casually as he withdrew his hand from kyus hair to grip the right side of his face, "the problem is that there are very few people I could think of, that could do such a seal without permanently damaging the targets brain."

"if I had to list all the people I could think of off the top of my head it would be a rather short list," explained Naruto rubbing his forehead, "the first, second, and thirds hokage's students would be the only people in Konoha who would have the knowledge let alone the skill."

"The second..." said Naruto slapping his forehead, "thanks kyu I knew you would know."

Naruto vanished from his mindscape fractions of a second later.

"You're welcome," said kyu to no one in particular, before once more placing her head down on her arms to get some sleep.

As Naruto slowly regained his external senses he found himself under the scrutiny of two different people. Sitting not five feet in front of him Urath knelt, his hands interlaced and placed on him lap and his eyes closed in concentration. Too his right Tsunade sat on the futon, carefully watching as the light misty haze slowly formed behind Naruto before wrapping around his kneeling figure.

"You have once more found your center," spoke Urath as he opened his eyes, "it is most unfortunate that you never received my message."

"We could have avoided all the tension," sighed Urath solemnly as he moved into a more comfortable position, "not that I did not foresee your difficulties adjusting."

As Urath spoke he looked upon Naruto's face, for the first time Naruto got a good look at Uraths face, at first glance he would have said Urath was elderly with more than his fair share of wrinkles, but upon further inspection he realized each of the wrinkles were scars, countless in number, and jagged in size and shape. As Naruto's vision found its way to Uraths eyes, he found himself staring into not pail white orbs, if Naruto hadn't tried to run form a Hyuga or two he would have thought the man blind, but where the Hyuga had a faint iris, Urath had none, his pupil too had faded to milky white.

"You're wondering how I got all the scars, and why my eyes lack any of the normal components," chuckled Urath faintly.

As Naruto stared into the milky orbs he nodded slightly as his mind tried to decipher the riddle in front of him.

"I know you're aware of chakra, but are you aware of what it is?" questioned Urath his voice taking on a sagely tone, "chakra is the embodiment of the soul, the very essence of what we are."

Naruto's eyes opened wide at the thought that chakra the fuel and source of all forms of ninja art were consuming the very energies that granted them life.

Seeing he had Naruto's undivided attention Urath continued, "The essence of one's soul could be said to be divided into seven pieces, these pieces are the Muladhara, Swadisthana, Manipura, Anahata, Visshuda, Ajna, and Sahasrara."

Nodding his head, Naruto remained quiet waiting for Urath to continue.

"The Sahasrara is responsible for your spiritual link to the worlds and the afterlife," said Urath a small smile on his face.

As Urath said this, a familiar feeling of tranquility washed over him as a soft purple energy flowed through his body.

"the Ajna allows all that know how to wield it great intellect and memory, while the Visshuda graces the barer with an intimate relationship to their emotions and makes them follow their heart," explained Urath.

"It makes you blind to logic?" questioned Naruto a look of concentration on his face.

"not quite but it would be the source of will that would allow someone to take a blade or another," clarified Urath before continuing with his explanation, "The Manipura bestows its wielder with unending confidence, as well as the perseverance, charisma, and power to see their dreams and duties to fruition."

"So it's the driving force behind peoples will?" said Naruto as understanding slowly dawned upon him.

"Without a Manipura one would find it to troublesome to even stair into the sky and watch the clouds," chuckled Urath.

As Tsunade sat listening she couldn't help but smile at the description, if she had to make a bet she would have said Urath was a Nara in a past life.

"The Swadisthana is your untapped potential, continued Urath blissfully unaware of the grin forming on Tsunades face, and the concern in Naruto's "it thrives upon social interaction and intimate bonds.

At the word potential Naruto's eyes narrowed, the Swadisthana sounded an offal lot like fate, and while Naruto understood sum things happened for a reason he sill liked to think he had free will.

"The final chakra is the Muladhara, while the most common it is the most vital, said Urath, for without it one would have no physical energy and absolutely no control over what energy they had."

As Naruto opened his mouth to speak Urath interrupted him, "and now you want to know what that has to do with my eyes and scars."

Closing his mouth Naruto nodded before stretching slightly and moving from his kneeled position.

"The eyes are said to be the gateways to the soul, and as a seer my gates slowly closed as my ability to see the past and future events expanded," said Urath a slight sadness to his voice, "it is both a blessing and a curse, isn't it Naruto."

Shock that was all that ran through Naruto's mind at the revelation, Urath could see... but not the present, as realization dawned upon him Tsunade stood form her seat. Walking to stand behind Naruto Tsunade had a single question for Urath, "if that is the case..." before she could even finish the question Urath interrupted her, "the last time you spoke to Nawaki was his twelfth birthday overlooking your village, you gave him the necklace that is now around your neck."

A wave of cold malevolent energy waved off of Naruto, "enough," commanded Naruto his voice taking a controlling quality seldom seen but in veterans of countless battles. "God mother, please see to Jiraiya, I need to speak to master Urath privately."

As Tsunade turned to leave she noticed two strands of light misty haze wrapped around her feet encircling her, as she passed over the haze the aura of Naruto's anger became apparent to her. As she closed the door behind her, a single tear streaked down her cheek as her memories of that dreadful day returned to her.

"Was that truly necessary?"Said Naruto his voice cold but steady.

"Yes, everything go's as I have foreseen since your arrival, "said Urath.

"You will practice until you can summon your abilities at will," said Urath as he stood, "be in my office in the morning."

As Urath placed a hand on the door to open it he felt tremendous pressure on his abdomen, "if you ever speak to my godmother again you will never speak of anything but the present," menace lacing every word Naruto released Urath before the door opened a hazy form pulling it open before fading.

"Good night master Urath," spoke Naruto his voice that of a pleasant conversation, "I will see you in the morning for our lessons."

"Until then I will take my leave," said Urath before exiting their room.

As the door to the hallway closed Naruto walked out of the back room, a loud crack echoed off the walls, shaking his head Naruto turned to face the center table, Jiraiya lay face down a large bump swelling on the back of his head where Tsunade had obviously struck him, the sound of ripping paper filled the room as Tsunade shredded every last page of Jiraiyas note book. "How is he?" asked Naruto smirking as he made his way to the table. "Still an idiot," fumed Tsunade. "I meant physically," replied Naruto sarcastically. "Fine other then the head ache he will have when I'm done with him," huffed Tsunade as she healed the swelling.

About five minutes later Jiraiya was sufficiently out of tears and had subsided into silent moping, after crying over the fate of his poor innocent note book. "Jiraiya," said Naruto calmly, "I have a proposition for you," Naruto waited for the last empty tear to fall and Jiraiya to man up before continuing.

"You wish to know what happened to the seal, and I wish to know who denied me what little family I had," spoke Naruto seriously. "I will allow you to search my body for any seal you can find and when your curiosity is satisfied you will allow me to indulge mine until I am satisfied do you agree?"

Jiraiya sat motionless, thinking about his options, while he didn't fancy someone replaying his memories and experienced, he witnessed them as well and it helped bring some clarity to his foggy memories. That being said it would be an excellent way to find out what happened to the seal, when a wave of inspiration struck him. "I agree to allow you to indulge your curiosity until your satisfied, but I would like to see your memories of how you lost the seal if it's possible." countered Jiraiya a smug look on his face.

"Done," said Naruto sticking his hand out.

Jiraiya slowly took the out stretched hand and shook, before the feeling that the negotiation was far too easy overtook him.

"You can't show me the memories can you?" murmured Jiraiya as the thought finalized in his mind.

"I can't show you yet," said Naruto, "if Urath knows a way I'm sure I will learn in due time."

"What will you be learning?" asked Tsunade as she took a seat at the table.

"How to control my visions," said Naruto a small frown on his face, "that being said I think we will have to continue our lessons godmother, as my control expands I will slowly lose my vision again."

"Then why learn?" cried Tsunade in concern.

"because if I don't I will most likely never be able to look another person in the eyes without dredging up there most painful memories and forcing them to relive them," explained Naruto rubbing his temples in thought, "it's the only way to protect the people around me."

As Tsunade listened she couldn't help but frown, for so long Naruto had either given up or had everything taken from him for so long he was going to give up his vision again simply to protect the occasional person from being forced to deal with their pain.

Threw grit teeth and forced calm Tsunade acknowledged his reason, "alright when your sessions with Urath are finished for the day, we will begin teaching you how to go about your life without one of your senses.

"Thank you," said Naruto a sad smile on his face, "if I'm lucky maybe it won't be necessary but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"What about the academy?" interjected Jiraiya, "you said you wished to attend?"

"And I will," say Naruto calmly a grin forming on his face, "I will most likely be the first person to graduate while blind."

Something Urath had said echoed in Tsunades head, "The Manipura bestows its wielder with unending confidence, perseverance, charisma, and power." Smiling slightly Tsunade could see a faint glow yellow glow behind Naruto's eyes, "perseverance indeed," thought Tsunade.

"What about the tests and other written exams?" questioned Jiraiya, "how will you read mission assignments or sensitive documents?"

"I have the solution for that already," said Naruto grin growing by the moment.

"And that is?" pressed Jiraiya hopping for something he overlooked

"A secret," replied Naruto full blown grin on his face.

"I think it is time for you to examine the seal," said Naruto stretching slightly before getting to his feet, "it's getting late and I'd like to get some rest before tomorrow's session with Urath.

Jiraiya would spend the next two hours poking, prodding, and charging different places on Naruto's body with chakra before he had been convinced the seal had indeed been destroyed. "It really is gone," murmured Jiraiya as he collapsed into a chair, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes Jiraiya would have sworn Naruto had made the whole thing up but the fact the seal was not responding to any attempt to locate it had proven that it had been removed. The only thing he found was a roman numeral for 4 in the center of Naruto's lower back between the third and forth vertebra.

"What does the tattoo mean?" asked Jiraiya curiosity in his voice, "when did you get it?"

"What tattoo?" asked Naruto confusion etched in his face.

"You have the number four tattooed in the middle of your back," replied Jiraiya, "this will require extra study?"

Jiraiya spent the better part of the next hour trying in vain to get a reaction from the pitch black numerical before fate seemed to intervene. As Jiraiya placed a pair of fingers on the black number he charged the tips of his fingers with a slight amount of chakra before withdrawing them. The force that hit him was equally as hard as a full strike from Tsunades fist. "Ouch," grimaced Naruto and Jiraiya in unison both lay flat on their backs at opposite ends of the room.

As Jiraiya propped himself up he was privy to an odd sight, four hazy wisps were dancing abound Naruto's prone body, each coiling and uncoiling from around him as if shielding him from further harm.

"I think there my tails," said Naruto as he pulled himself off the floor.

"well that explains the reaction the them being pulled," groaned Jiraiya rubbing his jaw, "I think it's safe to say the seal might be gone but the duties it bestowed you are very much still present."

"Yes I just wish they weren't so painful," whined Naruto as he sat down on the futon.

Brushing himself off Jiraiya got to his feet, "I'm sure we will have time to discuss this tomorrow," said Jiraiya, "but for now I'll let you sleep you've got a very busy day tomorrow."

As Jiraiya left the room he could just see the beginnings of a smile forming on Naruto's face, "I will prove I'm worthy of being your godfather" thought Jiraiya as he closed the door behind him, "even if it takes the rest of time."

As the faint glow of early morning sun grazed kakashi's face he slowly started to wake up. None of his precautions had awoken him from his much needed rest, feeling secure in his safety kakashi took the time to have a quick shower and checked his basic supplies. Three spools of ninja wire, two dozen unsealed kunai another two dozen sealed, half a dozen shuriken, a pack of explosive notes, and a pair of blood and soldier pills. Swallowing one of the soldier pills kakashi could feel the hunger and lingering fatigue leave his body before replacing his remaining gear in his many pouches and holsters.

As kakashi went through his morning routine, he observed a man sitting on a rooftop across the street, a red bandana covering his left eye and hair. Making a mental note of the man kakashi continued preparing for the rest of the days travels.

As kakashi exited the eagle's splendour he couldn't help but notice the hanging lanterns in front of every building, each lantern was bright red, a single star cut into each on every side. As kakashi started to walk towards the edge of town he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed, taking a slight look around he could see over a dozen men each with a red bandana wrapped around there head or another limb, some carried swords, others bows, but it was clear to kakashi he was in danger. As kakashi picked up his pace towards the edge of town he could see in the distance a small group of men and women all clad in blue and brandishing weapons advancing towards the town.

Kakashi had maybe a block to go before he would reach the gates to the town, a block before he could start running towards the fire temple once more. It would be a block he would curse for many years. Kakashi watched in horror as the gates were slowly drawn closed, and covering the walls countless men and women armed with bows lined up and drew arrows.

As kakashi slowed a pair of men dropped from the roof tops in front of him, drawing their swords the men on the left yelled, "surrender "Juntoku", you cannot hope to win within the city walls."

A silent shudder passed through kakashi, in his haste to lose the ninja from the night before he had run into the middle of the "Chi-kyasuto" there feud had been raging since the end to the third shinobi war.

Thinking quickly kakashi razed his right hand while placing the second on one of his chest pockets, "I did not come to fight in your war Saga, I simple wished for a place to sleep before continuing my journey," called kakashi, his visible eye counting men and weapons as he spoke.

"A likely story, Juntoku spy," yelled the man on the right.

"Allow me to leave in peace," said kakashi pulling a kunai form one of his pockets, "and you will live to kill Juntoku."

As kakashi said "Juntoku" the pair charged, each swung there swords one high towards kakashi's neck and the other towards his knees, neither had expected kakashi to vault over both blades. "Can't interfere" thought kakashi as he ran up the side of a neighbouring building. As kakashi ran across the roof tops he made a b-line for the city walls.

A cry of "shoot him," rang out as kakashi started to close the distance between the wall and himself.

Two hundred feet, "about face" yelled a voice as the archers turned to face into the city each of them only had eyes for kakashi's running form, one hundred and fifty feet, kakashi drew a second kunai as the voice called "hold for my command" the archers drew back there arrows, one hundred feet, as kakashi surged forward, he heard the dreaded words, "let fly," as the space between him and the wall filled with arrows, kakashi whipped through hand seals, horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger, as kakashi finished the seals he drew in a great breath before releasing a great fireball in his path, "Gōkakyū no Jutsu" said kakashi as the great fire ball cleared his path. Keeping as close to the spiralling ball of fire as he dared kakashi continued to close the gap between him and the wall. Fifty feet, "swords" commanded the voice, as kakashi closed the distance each man and women on the wall dropped there bow and drew a sword. As kakashi closed the last ten feet to the wall a great bolder ripped a hole through the cities wall burying a dozen men and women under countless tones of earth and stone.

As kakashi leapt from the roof tops, he could see men and women baring blue bandanas charging through the opening, the sound of clashing steel soon filled the air. Landing at a run kakashi ran towards the tree line in front of him.

As kakashi ran through the trees he continually swept the area in front and above him, there had been at least one ninja involved in the attack and he'd be damned if he let his guard slip until he reached the temple.

As dusk set in kakashi reached the edge of the forest in the distance he could see the outline of the temple of eternal fire, the large waterfall of lava pouring from its base illuminating the small village at its base.

As kakashi broke from the edge of the forest great orbs of fire burst to life illuminating the field and the forest, standing between him and the temple were two porcelain masked ninja each a number beneath there right eye, 96 and 84 respectively.

Narrowing his visible eye kakashi glanced around for the other ninja, as his vision swept the field the whistling sound of steel warned him of immediate danger. Diving to his right and drawing a kunai kakashi narrowly avoided the sword that would have split him in two. As kakashi sprung to his feet, a kunai struck the ground at his feet, the sound of sizzling was the only warning he got before the explosive tag launched him forward only for a scorched log to tumble to the ground.

As it became evident kakashi had disappeared the third masked ninja rejoined his fellows back to back in a triangular formation the three porcelain masked ninja scanned the area for kakashi, pity they never thought to look beneath their own feet.

As the third of the masked ninja was yanked into the ground and buried up to their neck, the other two leapt back each rapidly forming the hand seals for a jutsu. "katon: Dai endan", whispered the first of the ninja before expelling a large spiralling cone of fire from his mouth directly at his submerged teammate, only moments later the second whispered "futon: Renkudan" as he blew a highly compressed ball of air form his mouth.

As the jutsu stuck there mark a large explosion rocked the area, the grass was nothing more than ash on the wind as the two jutsu resolved, there casters landing on the scorched ground moments later.

Sharing a silent nod both ninja leapt backwards their hands flashing through seals, before calling out in unison, "doton: dosekiru" as their hands struck the earth a huge wave of dirt forced the scorched earth to quack spewing forth countless tones of earth.

As the masked ninja stood they shard one last look before visibly relaxing, as both ninja turned towards the temple the shrill shriek of a thousand birds cut the night. the head of number 84 slumped motionless the crackling lighting arced of kakashi's palm as he ripped it from his know dead assailant, sharingan ablaze in his left eye and clothing scorched kakashi resembled more of a demon then a man.

"Surrender or you will die here," commanded kakashi as he drew another kunai.

Wordlessly, number 96 drew a kunai before charging forward.

The sound of striking mental filled the night as kakashi and 96 clashed. Blocking each of the incoming blows with precision kakashi positioned himself for the killing blow, as 96 struck out in an attempt to slice kakashi's abdomen, kakashi grabbed his wrist before plunging his kunai through 96s right eye hole and into his brain.

As 96 hit the ground kakashi covered his left eye, he could feel the drain on his reserves already, using a small suiton jutsu kakashi washed the blood and ash from his body before using a personal creation to dry himself off.

Making his way towards the village below the temple kakashi reviewed all that had transpired in the past 48hours, the porcelain masked ninja had followed his kaga bunshin to the edge of Oto before forcing it to engage them in combat. The engagement lasted moment due to the kaga bunshin wrapping itself in kunai and explosive notes before tackling the closest ninja before exploding. They had obviously known where he was going for them to lay in wait for him; the question is what did they want?

As kakashi pondered this question he slowly made his way into the village. As he walked though the small village he had been disappointed by the lack of any form of inn or tavern. Wishing he could have found a safe place to sleep for the night kakashi considered his options. His mission had been compromised; he had about half his chakra remaining and it would likely take until dawn to reach the top of the mountain by the trail if it hadn't been compromised. "Better not risk it," mumbled kakashi to himself as he stepped out onto the lake. Using almost all his remaining chakra kakashi ascended the sheerer cliff face towards the temple doors, as kakashi reached the great doors he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Gathering his faintly remaining energies kakashi knocked on the great doors...


	11. chapter 10  a comrade or a mission

AN:

I'm back ^_^ a new laptop and Internets are wonderful things - that being said i have been writing on paper for over a month and now that i have a computer again i will hopefully be able to update a little more frequently, may Lappy rest in peace, i will continue my works of enjoyment.

hope your all enjoying the story R&R like always.

on with the show.

Chapter 10 - a comrade or a mission?

It had been 3 days since Kakashi's haggard arrival at the temple of eternal fire. The conversation that had ensued the next morning was tense to say the least; the end result had left Kakashi comatose until late into the evening.

3 days earlier.

Kakashi sat at the table in guest quarters, across from him writing in his note book Jiraiya listened to the jounin regale his trip to the temple, some of the information worried the sannin not that it ever showed on his face.

"All that trouble to get here," chuckled Jiraiya softly, "what exactly brought you out this far anyway?"

Straitening slightly Kakashi replied, "I've been ordered to relieve you and to secure Naruto's safety until such time as I am relieved.

As Kakashi watched over his coffee the sannins face hardened, Jiraiya was noticeably bothered by his arrival, and the question was why?

Closing his note book and placing his pencil back into the binding Jiraiyas gaze bore into Kakashi, "really?" Questioned Jiraiya, "I don't remember being on a mission to be relieved from?"

The Hokage thought differently, said Kakashi off handily as he sipped his coffee. It made little difference to his mission if Jiraiya stayed or left, he was ordered to observe and report and orders were orders.

"I'm sure sensei can live without me for the time being," said Jiraiya tersely as he scrutinized kakashi's words, Kakashi was hiding something he could feel it.

The silence between them lasted only a minute before Kakashi attempted to change the subject.

"How is Naruto?" asked Kakashi a hint of concern in his voice, "I haven't seen him since the night you left."

"He's fine," said Jiraiya a forced calm edging into his voice.

"Naruto," thought Jiraiya, "so sensei sent you to find information on Naruto, I wonder what happened to his usual source of information."

Being konohas spy master meant Jiraiya was one of 3 people other than the Hokage who knew just what the kagas crystal ball really was, the others were Danzo, being the anbu agent at the time that recovered it from uzu, and Tsunade because she had used it to locate Shizune after the kyuubi attack.

"The Hokage obviously has reasons for recalling you Jiraiya," sighed Kakashi as he put his coffee down, "why are you fighting me about this?"

It was at that moment Naruto opened the hall door and entered the room.

As Naruto entered the room it became evident to Kakashi that Naruto was receiving training unfit for a nine year old. Naruto was haggard, limping, and coiled like a spring ready to snap at a moment's notice, large blisters were visible on the pads of his feet, the smell of burnt hair and flesh clung to him like a cloak.

As Naruto limped across the room towards the futon he paid Jiraiya and Kakashi little if any attention as he collapsed face first onto the futon, relishing its soft and cool embrace.

Turning back to stare blankly into Jiraiyas eyes, Kakashi couldn't help but comment.

"You call this fine?" Kakashi almost yelled, "He looks like he's been tortured."

"Urg..," groaned Naruto as he rolled onto his side to face the pair at the table, "if you're going to talk about me it would be nice if you used my name."

His voice only enforced kakashi's position as Naruto stifled a wince as he pulled his shirt off to reveille countless small burns and cuts rapidly healing.

Taking the edge in Naruto's voice with a grain of salt Kakashi turned in his seat to face Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto," said Kakashi a hint of concern forming in his voice, "you've changed quite a bit since I saw you last."

Silence...

Shifting painfully Naruto tried to make himself comfortable, barley stifling the wince as he forced himself onto his side, this didn't go unmissed by one eyed jounin.

"How have you been Naruto?" questioned Kakashi, "what happened to you?"

Silence...

A moment passed turning into a minute before turning into three before Kakashi started to feel slightly annoyed.

Oook... said Kakashi an air of frustration around him before turning back to Jiraiya a fire building behind his eye.

"What the hell did you do to him!" yelled Kakashi, "I go on one bloody escort and when I'm back your all gone."

"When I finally see you all again your either tight lipped like I'm a spy trying to interrogate you," spat Kakashi an accusing finger pointing at Jiraiya. "Or you ignore me all together," ranted Kakashi turning to glare at Naruto.

"Now what the hell got into him," demanded Kakashi jerking a thumb at Naruto as he glared into Jiraiyas eyes, "he never ignored me hell he was like family to me," finished Kakashi a smouldering fury claiming his voice.

Jiraiya could have killed the cyclopstic jounin at that moment, but his anger paled in comparison to Naruto's deadly gaze.

"Duty," interjected Naruto, his voice carried a detached fire; if his voice was a weapon it would maim and never kill.

"I like you Kakashi, I really do," said Naruto his voice losing its softness as he spoke, "but do not lie to me or yourself."

The fury that had burned in Kakashi only moments before had been extinguished; the bitter cold feeling of the condemned filled him as he turned once more to face Naruto.

"You did half of the things you did in memory of my father, the other half for orders," said Naruto, his voice cutting into Kakashi with every word.

"Do not confuse duty and love Kakashi," said Naruto his voice claiming a venomous edge to it, "I certainly do not."

Kakashi was shocked, had he just heard Naruto say that he didn't feel the slightest bond to him, that he felt that everything he had ever done was out of duty.

"What about all the times we went to the park when you were younger? Or when we went for ramen?" said Kakashi a frown forming on his face and hurt evident in his voice.

"your an anbu captain," replied Naruto stiffly, "when I was ignorant of how things were I would have just thought you were being nice but I've had plenty of time to reflect on my life and I find it coincidental that every time you showed up I either had just barely escaped a mob or had been through a particularly "rough" day."

"But..." started Kakashi, only to be cut off.

"Let me finish," said Naruto as he stretched slightly.

"funny how every day I can remember that I ever saw you I had either miraculously escaped a mob or ninja," the cold hate burring to the surface of Naruto's voice, "the reason it's funny is because other then medical checkups I've never seen Rin."

"Devotion to duty," pressed Naruto, "blind devotion to duty has blinded you to everything else"

Collapsing back onto the futon Naruto could feel the burning desire to strangle the one eyed jounin fade as his head hit the cushions.

As Naruto's head hit the futon Kakashi's grasp on reality splintered, the memories of friends and loved ones lost in war and battle washed over him as one of the last people he cared for tell him off for being there for him at every opportunity he had.

Slap. In a flash Kakashi had cleared the space between them and wrenched Naruto to his feet before striking him upside the head.

"You ungrateful, arrogant, self absorbed, brat" spat Kakashi, dropping Naruto back on the futon. "Those who care for you have always been there for you, you dare disrespect those whose duty to the village kept them from your side."

It had only been for a moment but Kakashi could have sworn he had seen a glimpse of death before collapsing to his knees, his visible eye locked with Naruto's he felt as if his soul was ripped from his body as his world went black.

As the force that consumed and ripped at his soul lessoned Kakashi slowly became aware of where he was he was sitting atop a small round of wood a small fire flickered in front of him as Kakashi looked around it dawned on him, he was sitting in his old team training ground, as he looked to his left his heart stopped.

Sitting beside him was Obito, a sad smile crossing his face.

"It's been a long time Kakashi," said Obito sighing slightly as he leaned forward to warm his hands on the fire.

"Still blinded by the mission Kakashi?" asked Obito a hint on sadness on his voice, "I thought you were past that?"

"I thought I changed," whispered Kakashi.

"You did, you have," said Obito the same sad smile on his face, "you've taken care of your team mates to the best of your abilities,"

"I've lost so many," whispered Kakashi his eyes empty voids of despair, "so many comrades lost."

"The curse of ninja life," said Obito sadly, "life is so very fragile."

"Where did I go wrong?" whispered Kakashi the pain evident in his words.

"You always said a ninja's job was to look underneath the underneath," said Obito a smile crawling on his face.

With a sigh Kakashi dropped his head into his hands, "what did I miss?" mused Kakashi as he stared blankly into the fire.

As Kakashi watched the hokage's office formed in the fire light, it was odd sensation to see a frozen frame of time, like it was a photograph taken through your eyes; it wasn't until Kakashi really looked at it he realized what he was looking at.

The hokage's desk lay cluttered with scrolls, a small calendar on the desk noted the date as the eighth of October, the mission scroll in his hand was a B-rank escort mission for a merchant by the name of Korama, to the land of waterfalls. The photograph of the forth reflected in the window behind Sarutobi, the bookshelf held countless books of various sizes and Sarutobi was looking... past him?

Kakashi focused on Sarutobi's eyes, and then on the reflection of the forth, small almost invisible black holes were where Minatos pupils should have been a slight red glow reflected off the glass.

Blinking Kakashi contemplated what he was looking at. As recollection of what he was looking at dawned on him the image changed slightly.

Once more he was standing in the hokage's office, the desk adorned with its usual scrolls and papers, a familiar B-rank mission in his hands and the calendar was on the 7th of October a year prior, once more Sarutobi wasn't looking at him but past him as if talking to the painting of Minato on the wall.

Closing his eyes Kakashi concentrated on the two images what did they mean?

"Red one moment," muttered Kakashi closing his eye in concentration he knew he was missing something but what?

As Kakashi thought Obito watched him a smile creeping onto his face, it had take quite a few moments but he was figuring it out.

As Kakashi raised his head a new image floated in the flames, immediately Kakashi took it in, the vantage point was different he was crouched in the thirds window looking at his back, three clients stood talking to Sarutobi, the desk calendar red October the tenth of this year, and Minatos eyes were his normal electric blue...

"Red then black then blue," mumbled Kakashi pondering the only trivial thing that might have significance.

Looking up from his thought Kakashi looked at Obito before he breath caught in his chest.

"Sharingan," whispered Kakashi, Obito usual brown eyes were a spiral of red and black as the tomos spun around his eyes.

"An Uchias set up Naruto's abduction and removed his normal guards" said Kakashi as understanding dawned on him, "the question is why?"

As kakashi's revelation washed over him Obito smiled, "know the question is what do you do about it," whispered Obito as he began to fade.

Irritation swept kakashi's face as he contemplated just what had transpired, how long ago had the deception and planning been put in motion, and for what? The reason to kidnap Naruto most certainly had to do with the fox, no one except himself, Rin and Sarutobi had known that Kushina was even pregnant until the month of Naruto's birth and that had been a SS-rank secret and all the people who participated had died that day.

A lone tear trailed from kakashi's revealed eye with the recollection that in one night all but two of his most important people had died.

Kakashi's thought was interrupted by the appetence of another, Kakashi's breath caught in his chest when he realized who he was looking at. Before Kakashi sat a man he had never dreamed of seeing again, Crystal blue eyes, long blond hair tied back and spiky all over, a grim look of understanding on his face, there was no mistaking it the man in front of him was Manito Nezumaki.

"Sensei I..." started Kakashi before a hand was razed to silence him.

"It's alright Kakashi," said Minato a hint of sadness in his voice, "you couldn't have stopped to events that were put into motion even if you had known they would happen."

"I could have tried," said Kakashi crestfallen.

"And you could have died in the process," said Minato simply, "and if you were dead I'm certain my son would be sitting here with me instead of there with you."

"but Naruto isn't here?" said Kakashi in confusion before a pointing finger pointed him towards the log next to him, there beside him sat a very small and very young Naruto, approximately three years old, a small stuffed fox in his right hand sat smiling at him, it was one of the few times Kakashi had ever seen Naruto smile a real smile.

"He was so much happier then," whispered Kakashi sadly, "before I was drafted back into the anbu..."

"and you saved his life countless times after that," growled Minato his eyes a cold mass of venomous death, "even after shinobi who swore their lives and loyalty to me tried to kill my son you ensured his survival, and for that I am grateful."

As Kakashi watched Naruto aged about three years, he grew, the faint whisker marks became darker more pronounced and the mop of blond hair became more unruly.

"Everything was in motion long before I ever became hokage," whispered Minato causing kakashi's attention to snap to him.

"all I could do was delay the..." said Minato as his form shattered like a pane of glass, a cloud of smoke clung to the mask of death hung in the air where Minato once sat.

"Delay what?" asked Kakashi in vain a thousand thoughts raced through his head.

"What was delayed? How long until it would arrive? Why did Minato delay it? What was it? And how did he delay it?" all these thoughts raced through kakashi's mind as he contemplated everything he had witnessed so far. "Sharingan, unknown event, unknown time, Naruto," mused Kakashi deep in thought, "I need more information."

"We need more information," corrected a female voice.

Kakashi shook, he knew that voice and he didn't dare look up in case he was wrong he didn't think he could bare the thought.

"Am I really that terrifying Kakashi?" whispered the female voice in mock hurt, "you never hid your eyes from me when you were at my table."

Shakily looking up into her crystalline purple eyes Kakashi felt as if a part of the weight on his soul was ripped from him, sitting before him across the fire was Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kushina..," started Kakashi only to be silenced by a hand much like Minato.

"It's alright Kakashi, you did everything you could for him," murmured Kushina, "he will need your help,"

"How can I help him if he won't speak to me," asked Kakashi an air of defeat around him.

"you will know when the time is right," replied Kushina a knowing smile on her face,"you can't watch him forever Kakashi he needs to be able to take care of himself."

"I know but..." started Kakashi before he was cut off by a glare coated in fury.

"if I was alive Kakashi I would skin the old monkey for what he has allowed to happen to my son," growled Kushina a tone promised nothing but unquestionable pain, "I care not for what he has decided for Naruto's "well being".

Razing his hand in a sign of surrender Kakashi listened as Kushina gave him some simple instructions before pausing for a moment.

Shifting awkwardly Kushina looked at kakashi a look of desperation in her eyes that didn't fit her, "would you do me one last favour Kakashi?" pleaded Kushina, "would you tell..." was all Kushina could say before she was ripped from her place on her log to be replaced by a familiar mask clouded by a Smokey haze.

"I'll tell him," whispered Kakashi as the clouded mask faded somehow knowing what Kushina wanted him to do and who the message was for, it was the least he could do for the women who had been some one between mother and friend to him.

It felt like an eternity as Kakashi tried to sleep or even rest as the sun slowly started to rise, the fire dimming as it rendered itself to ash. As Kakashi reached the point of delirium, from being denied the ability to sleep, the ability to even find rest behind closed eye lids Kakashi felt his grip on his sanity slip. As this slip started a sharp pain behind his left eye surged through him as if a Raton jutsu had struck him in the head.

Ripping the coverings from his eye Kakashi watched as a rippling red figure blossomed into life before his eyes seemingly made of chakra. As the figure stopped stretching and expanding it gained corporeal form a large shockwave of red chakra rushed off the body standing where the fire once smouldered, what looked to be ancient samurai armour slowly formed to cover the beings body, a long bow and nodachi following shortly after, as Kakashi sat frozen in place the figure sprouted a Maine of crimson hair bound together just above the shoulder an inscription scrawled upon its bindings.

It wasn't until Kakashi collapsed forward onto the ground the body's head turned to face him.

Bloody slip pupil eyes stared at him, the unending rage and hate burned into kakashi's soul as fear and conscious thought was forced back into his mind as waves of KI washed over him. "Who dares to defile my mind," seethed the body in a feral and vicious voice, "who dares to defile the mind of and emperor with their presence."

Kakashi was too fatigued to even move from the spot where he knelt, as the self proclaimed emperor advanced upon him. "Speak your name before your lord mortal or you shall not live past this day," commanded the self proclaimed emperor.

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi," murmured Kakashi as his mind slipped.

As Kakashi felt himself being pulled to his feet by an unknown force an almost silent whisper entered him mind, "you will survive this only to care the message to the foolish mortal that sent you," whispered the self proclaimed emperor, "Taisen, imperial warlord and emperor of the outer plains will come for you young seer, bolster your armies for we declare unending war upon you."

The last thing Kakashi would feel before being thrown from his mindscape would be his head striking the log he had once sat upon before everything went black.


End file.
